Time and Turners
by We're All Just A Little Mad
Summary: She swore that she would go back to stop him. Stop Voldemort before he grew so powerful. Stop him from destroying everything she loved and cherished for including Harry and Ron. But how could she now that Malfoy was dragged along? Time-Turner
1. Chapter 1: Perfectly Disastrous

**Disclaimer: ** All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Perfectly Disastrous<strong>

Hermione bit back a wretched sob, fighting back to fall back into tears. Her attempts proved useless as, only a few seconds later, she fell to her knees bawling to the point of choking. She was no longer aware of her battle scars and injuries from the war, painful though they were. All she could feel was her broken heart, a heart that seemed no longer there, ripped to shreds. Like someone had grabbed into her chest with their bare hands and tore out the organ and then proceeded to Crucio it.

Her eyes were swollen shut, red with the countless tears, her nose dripping with snot and tears combined, all of that covering her face like a gruesome mask.

She foolishly pinched her right forearm in a foolish gesture, a futile attempt to wake herself up from this horrid nightmare. Yet as she scanned the environment around her once more; her eyes landed on the strayed fallen bodies of her classmates, some known while others unknown, their features ravaged beyond possible recognition, their mutilated corpses strewn across the floor, she, unable to control herself and gave an anguished cry, much like the cry of an animal when wounded, before lapsing hunching back into helpless sobs. She knew there was no escaping this nightmare.

To her far left she could make out the fiery red hair of Ginny Weasley, her trademark curls distinguishing her even in death. Her body laid lifelessly, tossed upon the rubble and remains of fallen Hogwarts. Dried blood, the bright crimson now a tarnished brown, stained Ginny's creamy thighs, standing out in detail against the pale flesh, some even forming a puddle beneath her still form.

Hermione clenched her fists together and turned away only to have her gaze fall upon yet another pale body, skin waxy and pale. The carcass could only be determined as Luna Lovegood's by the string of butterbeer caps tied around her neck. Hermione noticeably shivered at the gruesome sight. Even in death, Luna still managed to look permanently surprised, as though she knew something you didn't.

Hermione's breath hitched; swallowing uneasily as she steeled herself to face what was before her, to act like a true Gryffindor, like Harry, like Ron, would have done, and would have wanted.

But why was she looking around? After all, death was everywhere; everywhere she'd turned she'd only see bleak death, forever cold. Whether it was a friend or foe, a deceased person wasn't something she'd want to see quite often, a sight she'd never want to see again.

_I should go_. She thought to herself. Yet she stayed completely still, unable to will herself to go, to move away.

Hermione just sat there, her eyes blank and unseeing, glassy with thoughts of far away; she remained motionless, not even wiping away the tears or the mucus that were beginning to stain her face and formulate from her excessive crying or rubbing off the dirt and blood that marred her war-ravaged features on her face. She just stood there, immobile, not doing anything. Perhaps it was the fact that she was injured and had been tortured to a desperately weakened point where she felt like giving up. Or maybe it how much the countless battles had sapped her strength, both physically and mentally, leaving her tired and without the will to live she was. She was worn down from the Horcrux hunt, the battle, the war, the fighting, and the loss that it had all brought. The loss…Hermione swallowed painfully, a lump forming another lump in her throat.

They had lost. Harry…dead, and by the hands of the Dark Lord himself, who they had believed to be in his death throes. Oh, how they had been mistaken, how they had been fooled. She couldn't believe how gullible they had been, believing what was easiest, not what was true, not what had made sense.

Hermione banished the image of Harry's glassy, lifeless eyes away from her mind, refusing to allow anything, anyone, to distract her from the task at hand. Fighting, once again, the urge to curl up and just weep, her thoughts drifted to Ron…Ron…Hermione felt her heart break into smaller pieces, felt it wrench. She let out a heartbreaking wail. _Ron was gone._ The words were so hard to get through her head. They were all gone. All of them. Remus. Tonks. Molly. Fred. Charlie. Fleur-

The list just never stops! Heck! Why was she left behind? Why wasn't she one the list, the list of the dead and deceased? Why wasn't she with Harry and Ron? She let out an audible scream and slammed her fist on the closest object first thing she could hit, which happened to be a piece of crumbling brick that stood barely at knee height. She could feel the sting of the newly formed cuts and the dull ache of bruises spreading from the act, but she didn't care; the skin that covered her protruding knuckles seemed beyond repair, yet she spared them not a glance, she simply could care less. They were gone! Her best friends were gone. Her family. Her world! They had lost! And yet that to didn't seem to register. Her mind refused to register the fact, refused to accept, to believe the hard, cold truth. She didn't want to believe it. It seemed impossible that everything and everyone she had cared for and loved for had been wiped clean from the very face of the Earth.

_I should go_. She repeated to herself, the thought running through her head like a mantra. Perhaps if she were away from this…this…monstrosity, she'd be able to make a run for it and, if she made it, go into hiding. She'd be able to find some of the other survivors and she would hopefully rebuild the Order of the Phoenix and defeat Lord Voldemort and…

Who was she kidding? There were no known survivors. The rest of the Order had perished, gone missing or fled the moment the Dark Lord had sent struck the third Unforgivable at Harry. Hermione shivered. She wrapped her arms about her frozen form.

She didn't want to be here, and she shouldn't be here. By all rights, she should have been there with her friends, whether celebrating their victory, toasting the fall of Voldemort, or lying dead side by side.

The sound of a cackle returned Hermione to reality. They would find her soon enough. They were searching for survivors. She could hear their cheers and whoops of sick victory as they pulled out the lone survivors from their hiding spots, and torturing them to comparatively blissful insanity, or something along the lines of that, probably worse if she knew them at all.

She had to get out of here. But how? She couldn't Apparate. She didn't know whether or not the Hogwarts wards were still in place or not. And even if they weren't, even if she had the option of simply Apparating away, she was far too weak and drained to do so, and could thus risk getting splinched.

She just needed time to think, to formulate a plan of action. Planning had always been her strong point, what Harry and Ron relied on to get them out of trouble. Yet in the distance she could already hear Bellatrix's infamous cackle in the distance nearing and Hermione instantly knew that she didn't have the luxury of time.

Hermione ducked behind a pile of rubble and debris, clearly recognizable as having once belonged to of Hogwarts. She took a deep ragged breath, trying to pull herself together so she could think. However, those niggling little thoughts lingered into her mind, persisting in distracting and wearying her, killing her already low spirits, keeping her from thinking straight.

_Harry's dead_. The forbidden thought swept into her mind. _The Wizarding world…will never be the same._ Hermione winced at the thought. She didn't want to think about what would happen now that the Death Eaters had won. Muggleborns would be slayed for mere sport, people, fellow human beings, debased for their twisted amusement. Perceived blood traitors, whether real or imagined, would be tortured and then thrown in Azkaban. The Order members- that is, if there were any left- would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, without a doubt, probably facing torture beforehand too.

It was all that stupid snake-faced man- no, monster-'s fault! So many lives could've been spared, so many deaths could have been made not to pass, if it weren't for Voldemort and his greed. So much could have been avoided. Families could have been safe. Lives could have been lived to the fullest, free of the dark shadow of death. Innocent people could have been able to walk out of their homes without fear of getting torture or killed. Harry would still have had his parents. And Hermione and Ron…they'd be able to be together.

If there was some way, _anyway_, that she'd be able to stop Voldemort. _Preferably in a weakened state,_ Hermione added thought tartly, lips curving at the thought. Save lives that were destined to be ended. But how? Voldemort was seemingly all-powerful. Only an idiot would, and could, deny that. Now that he'd won they, the Death Eaters, would be on guard for any form of resistance, whether weak or organized.

She needed to find a way to get him in a vulnerable state, a state where she'd be able to destroy the remaining Horcruxes without fear for her life, and the lives of those around her. But that was ridiculous! It was like asking Harry and Ron to come back to life and go out for tea._ Impossible._

There was only a certain time Hermione knew of where Voldemort wouldn't be so ridiculously powerful, so indestructible. Where his vast group of followers would be in small numbers, just beginning to gather and form around him, their all- mighty figurehead. The only problem was that that time was about sixty years ago, practically a whole lifetime ago. Then the wheels in her head began to turn and hope once again began to fill Hermione, suffusing her tiny form with hidden power. Her heart seemed to roar to life, breaking out of its icy shell.

She fished about in her pockets for a certain item that would be the solution to everything, rummaging with undue haste, upsetting what order had been left. Finally, pulling the beaded bag from her sock she wrenched it open with unnecessary force, taking her wand and pointing it at the bag.

"_Accio Time-Turner_!" She shouted, her adrenaline pumping in her veins, bolstering her, giving her courage. The cool, metallic feel of the device slipped into her palm.

"There's someone here!" She heard someone call. Panic strung into struck Hermione as she heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming close, dangerously close.

Without another thought or deliberate plan of strategy, she stuffed the beaded bag into her left pocket and wrung the Time Turner around her neck, uncaring as it bounced on her breastbone, the motion sure to leave its mark.

She should've calculated approximately how many times she should turn the device before actually doing so, but as the footsteps closed in on her she spun it around the dial, hoping that she would fall it would take her somewhere in between 1943 and 1947. As she saw the world around her swirl and twirl in a dizzyingly rapid movement, the last thing she consciously felt was a tug at her robes before she landed in 1944.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you are. My first chapter. I feel like there are some glaring mistakes here. So if you are a Beta Reader and would like to correct my errors, well I would be delighted if you would help me. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. I do not own any of the characters.**

**~We're All Just A Little Mad~**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Remember

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Never Remember <strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione fell to the floor of what she assumed was the Forbidden Forest. She groaned and let out a yelp as something heavy was dragging her down. The Gryffindor gave a cry as she was thrown to the ground. She never got that feeling whenever she had traveled back in time. She turned around in hopes to find the cause of the strange sensation. Yet as she did so, a hand clasped over her mouth causing Hermione to squeal and search for her wand and blast the culprit with it.<p>

The offender was thrown back from the jinx so Hermione could get a good look at him. She noted he was wearing dark robes, even in the shade of the Forbidden Forest trees, she could see how dark they were. The next thing she noticed was his pale skin, where she quickly noted that the crook was surely a male. As her eyes traveled up, she immediately recognized the patch of the blond hair.

She couldn't fight back the gasp as the young Death Eater rose with an enraged expression.

"You stupid Muggleborn filth!" He shouted. The only thing Hermione could think was: _How?_ How did he manage to come all the way back in time with her? She would have time to figure that out. She thought before she bolted as far away from him as possible.

Hermione ignored her sore limbs protests and continued far away. She took no notice on where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from here and fast. Out from behind her she could hear shouts of insults about her blood status. Did he even know where he was? Or more specifically: _when_ he was? _If that even made sense._ She thought with a hint of sarcasm.

As she stumbled away from the forest; thanking to whoever was watching over her for not running into any creatures or beasts. She tripped over an exposed twig as a red jet of light soared over her head. She looked behind her as the Death Eater fired hexes and jinxes at her. Hermione grimaced as she yelled out: '_Protego_' and a blue shield appeared before her to protect her from the streams of cruses and hexes.

"_Flipendo_!" She shrieked and then continued to run. Not even turning around to see if she had hit her intended target. She rushed past the forest and into a town. Hogsmead. She registered faintly.

As she rushed towards it she noted that it was nightfall. Stores were closing, people were going to bed. Hermione turned around to see if she was still being chased. She groaned as she saw that he was still right on her trail. She brandished her wand and shot a jinx at him that caused him to fall backwards.

"Stupid bitch!" She heard the Death Eater call from behind her. Hermione would have scowled at his rude choice of language but she had no time to complain, she just ran.

She dashed past buildings and stores. She nearly wanted to stop to see just how different this era's Hogsmead was different to her era's Hogsmead. But for now she needed to worry about not only the young Lord Voldemort from the past but a Death Eater from her time. She gave another glance behind her to see whether or not she had safely gotten away. She shouldn't have done so because the Death Eater had shot a hex that threw her back. She landed with a heavy thud and cursed under her breath as she gave a moan of frustration where she could have sworn she heard him chuckle at her pain.

"Well, well, lookie here. Mudblood extraordinaire finally put in her place." His familiar cruel voice snorted with bitter amusement as he approached her tossed form. If she could see the Pureblood's face, she would have seen his trademark sneer.

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at his comment.

"Well if it isn't the Pureblooded crazed moron himself." Hermione managed to spit out. She felt her wand get ripped from her grasp as he hauled her up roughly. She refused to wince from his grip as he held her. She struggled against him trying to swing punches and kicks in an ungraceful matter.

"Enough!" He snarled as he shoved her up against the wall with a force that knocked the wind out of her. She was shocked by the aggressiveness he portrayed. "What the hell did you do?" He snarled hatred and menace dripping from his tone. Hermione couldn't help but shiver at his tone. She wanted to slap him, hit him and punch him. Hurt him in any form of way but she seemed frozen in place. She may have been under a Body-Bind curse because she seemed paralyzed.

Thoughts ran into her mind. Did he have any idea where and when they were? She hadn't meant to drag him along. And now that he was here, this was going to ruin her entire operation. How was she going to hunt for Horcruxs with the young Death Eater in the picture?

"Have you finally lost your capability to talk?" He sneered_. Ah yes._ She thought with bitterness. _Typical Malfoy._ "I'll ask you again, Mudblood." He scorned in a cruel whisper. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dramatically. And instinctively she murmured a wand-less '_Petrificus Totalus_' The Slytherin's body was immediately petrified and Hermione snatched her wand from his left hand and abandoned the Malfoy. She didn't know how well that Full Body-Binding Curse would be, especially when it was done wandlessly. Nonetheless, she still had to get out of here.

She ran to the grand castle as her heart swelled at the sight. Just moments ago she had seen Hogwarts in fiery ruins. Seeing it now, towering above her was almost foreign to her. Memories unwillingly returned into her mind. The adventures she, Ron and Harry had been through together. Their fights, their arguments, their laughs, their jokes, their playfulness, their seriousness. She would never be able to experience them again.

Hermione felt the lump in her throat. _Now is not the time to go down Memory Lane_. She chastised herself. With heavy steps, she made her way to the younger Hogwarts, feeling shivers and doubt run through her veins. With a deep breath she pushed the door, however it remained in place. _Locked._ She determined plainly. Then again, had she expected it to be open?

"Aye!" Someone called at her from her right. Hermione jumped and nearly swung a curse at the owner of the voice. Yet as she swayed around she noticed that it wasn't anyone of danger. It was hard to determine any notable features in the low lighting of the castle and the small light form the tip of his wand. Yet, it was a man with a strong build, possibly in his late thirties. His skin tanned as his hair a dark black. He was grazed with light facial hair "What are you doing here? School has not begun yet." Although his English was quite comprehensible, she could easily tell that this man was from a Spaniard heritage.

"Um…I'm not from here…" Hermione attempted to state. She assumed that this was a Spaniard professor then took out his wand.

"Aye, intruder, strangers are not welcome here." He said. Hermione instinctively rose her hands to display she was no harm. Then another thought hit her. This was Hogwarts. Wasn't everyone welcomed with open arms? Then again if she was indeed somewhere in the 1940s then weren't they in the middle of World War II? And even though that war was between the Muggles and the Muggles themselves, if her memory served her correctly, Grindewald was also running his reign of terror. And when she arrived out of the blue, looking like she crawled out of some pit when school hadn't even begun…It was only natural for one to be suspicious.

Hermione winced. It wouldn't be surprising if everyone was in a state of paranoia.

"No, no, I mean no harm. I just want to see Professor Dumbledore." The Professor took a step closer, as if approaching a chained beast. As he stepped closer, she winced as he raised the lighted wand to her face. She could see his face clearer. He had a dark shade of eyes and rather bushy eyebrows. One would deem him quite handsome for his age; though he did have a rather unwelcoming aroma. His Spanish face masked with curiosity.

"And why would you need to see him?" The professor interrogated. Hermione swallowed nervously.

"I-I" She stuttered.

"Enough!" He spoke in a husky tone not even allowing Hermione to actually speak. "You will not get to see Professor Dumbledore tonight."

"No please I need to see him!" She pleaded. The Spaniard sneered and grasped her arm.

"Hush! We shall see Headmaster Dippet!" He snarled, his grip tightening causing Hermione to wince as he was holding onto fresh cuts and bruises.

She desperately tried to keep up with him for he had long strides and she had to stop to support herself. She was dragged through a familiar door that was unlocked which the professor must have come out from. She stumbled inside and the professor hauled her further into the castle.

Hermione felt a prick in her heart as she gazed into the familiar halls. She wondered if anyone could've guessed that in a few decades, the classrooms, the halls- everything would be burned and destroyed at the hands of selfish and greedy people. Tears sprung in her eyes as she forced herself to move forward. She looked around the halls in hopes to find Professor Dumbledore's office. He could help me. She thought with a sliver of help.

They stalked to the familiar halls towards the Headmaster's Office; Hermione had to close her eyes at the sight. There were too many memories just by looking at the halls. Even though the Hogwarts now seemed younger and more youthful compared to the aged Hogwarts she grew up with, every once and a while her legs would halt at the sight of a familiar portrait or a familiar hallway.

It scared her shitless to know that one day this sacred and beautiful fortress, would one day be nothing more than a pile of debris. She raised her free arm to wipe the tears away. _This is why you're here_. She reminded herself. _To stop all the destruction and despair._

The professor took no notice of the young girl's distress and sadness.

She spared a glance at him. She saw him murmur something in a foreign language. _Probably a string of curse words and complaints in Spanish.  
><em>She determined through his displeased expression.

Eventually the painful walk down the halls ended when they came up to a large gargoyle that Hermione remembered as the Headmaster's office entrance. It still looked the same as she remembered despite the different Headmasters from this time and hers.

They stepped in front of the gargoyle.

"Fair Fortune." The Spanish man said with his accent and the gargoyle sprung aside as they walked into the Headmaster's office. As they opened the door she expected wondrous tinkers and fancy instruments yet she was disappointed to see that the office wasn't as magnificent as when Dumbledore was occupying it. All there was, was books, the odd chair every now and then, and his desk and lest we forget the endless portraits of previous Headmasters.

And there perched on his chair hung over papers and scribbling something down with a large quill, was a plump looking man. His pointy wizard hat as he brushed his long white beard away from his papers every once in a while.

"Headmaster Dippet?" The elder man sprung from his work as he swung towards the two intruders as he fixed his round spectacles.

"Ah! Professor Samarez!" He greeted with a smile. When his eyes fell onto Hermione, however, his face fell. "Good gracious! What happened to you, my dear?" He said with worry and fear. Hermione didn't say anything. She knew she looked horrible and disastrous. She had curse wounds everywhere, scars from her original Horcrux hunt that went unhealed and probably got infected. Her ribs were beginning to show from her lack of eating. Her hair was probably bushy and catastrophic and she just looked plain _awful._

"I found this girl wandering outside the school." Professor Samarez explained, ignoring Headmaster Dippet's worrisome concern. The plump man's gaze flickered to the Professor.

"I see. Now miss, you do understand that school hasn't begun and you could be charged with trespassing." He said with a tsk.

"No, sir you see I'm not from here… -Can I just see Professor Dumbledore?" She pleaded. Her nervousness arising.

"I'm afraid not." Headmaster Dippet said. "Far too late. And why would you want to see him anyway? At this hour even?" Hermione winced.

"Please, sir." Hermione begged "I'm not from here, but I'd like a place here at Hogwarts."

"All students begin their education at Hogwarts in their first year." Professor Samarez huffed. Hermione winced; she needed to be at Hogwarts. She had to keep an eye on the young Voldemort. Keep track on when he makes those damned Horcruxs.

"No please, I'll take an exam; I'll do a test I just want to be able to come to this school." Hermione begged, although she despised on how she begged and pleaded. _You have to let go of your pride_. She warned herself.

Professor Dippet raised his eyebrow. _Think of a story_. She thought quickly. _If they start asking questions make sure you're prepared. _

"Your name, child?" He asked. She didn't appreciate being referred to as 'child' but she passed it on as nothing.

"Hermione Gran-…Grainford." She chastised herself for nearly speaking her real last name. If something bad happened and people knew her as a Granger she couldn't risk harm in her family members, having to alter time and ruin her very own existence.

She looked up at the Headmaster, looking for any trace of suspicion. She gulped when she saw his eyes narrowed.

"Well Miss…Grainford…Why do you insist on coming here to Hogwarts. If anything, if you show signs of magic, you would have been registered in a designated school for yourself." Hermione squirmed. Things were not working in her favor.

"Sir, I was homeschooled….and my parents wanted me to come to Hogwarts for a more…efficient education. Prepare myself for…these tough times." Hermione bit her lip. Out of everything she could've said she came up with that? Why couldn't she come up with a simpler explanation? Now she needed to memorize this story of hers. Make sure it didn't seem like a lie. This wasn't as easy as she'd expected. _Well what could've you expected? This mission to be easy and Voldemort handing over his Horcruxs with a smile and a box of cookies?_ She nearly scoffed at the thought. _No,__ course not._ This would be just like the previous Horcrux hunt only worse. And she'd be all alone…

"I may have to speak to your parents…" Headmaster Dippet said thoughtfully rubbing his chin and scratching his beard every now and then. Hermione's jaw clenched at the mention of them. Her parents… She had wiped their memories of her away, making them believe they were Mr. and Mrs. Wilikins. She hated the fact that if she died, her parents wouldn't even know. But as she swallowed her despair she looked at the Professors as the tears stung in her eyes.

"Um…There would be some complications there…" She said her voice quavering and shaking.

"I'm sure that if they insisted to have you enroll here at Hogwarts then I'm sure they'd be able to spare a few moments to come in and discuss the situation." Hermione stiffened. How was she going to get out of this one? This is exactly why she hated giving fake explanations; she just had to pile one lie over the other. _Too late now._ She thought with bitterness.

"Please, sir." Hermione said in a softer tone. "My parents can't come in, I'll take a test, I'll-"

"We've already heard the speech, Mrs. Grainford," Headmaster said in a relatively calm tone. "But if your parents aren't able to come in-"

"Their dead," Hermione blurted out. She nearly slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. But it was too late. She already said it. Technically it wasn't true; her parents weren't even born yet. But they mind as well be. And that was when she finally let all her emotions overcome her and she fell to the floor weeping.

Both professors looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and worry, none of them sure what to do in front of the weeping girl.

"I lost everything." Hermione spoke in between sobs. She didn't know for sure whether she said that aloud or not. All she could think of was everything that she had lost. Her friends, her family, her home. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Luna. So many people died for no other reason than being born into a wrong family or liking the wrong people. _That is what you're here for: To save those lives._ But somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if this was worth fighting for? _Of course it is!_ She chastised herself. But the seed of doubt was already planted. And so early too…

"…very well…" Headmaster Dippet said gruffly. His change of attitude changing drastically, no longer was he stiff and paranoid, but rather sympathetic and worrisome. "School doesn't start for another two days… we can organize your classes then we can Sort you…But before we do anything you need to get yourself to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione's pride soared with victory. A small smile crept on her lips through her crusty tear stained cheeks as she picked herself off of the floor.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said nearly running up to them and hugging them both. However she didn't want to be hexed and accused of harassment.

"Enough!" Professor Samarez grunted. "Get to cheeky and Headmaster Dippet may reconsider his generosity." Professor Dippet however raised his hand to silence the professor.

"There, there, Cantio," Headmaster Dipped said to the Spaniard. Although displeased, Professor Samarez was silenced. The bearded old man turned to face the young girl. "Professor Samarez will escort you to the Hospital Wing. Tomorrow we will organize your classes and Sort you. Goodnight." He said with a soft smile before returning to some papers and pulling out more from a cabinet behind him.

The professor then grudgingly escorted Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Although it was highly unnecessary, because Hermione had visited the infirmary multiple times during her years. Tears stung in her eyes at the memories, but she quickly banished them. She knew she couldn't avoid all these painful memories forever. She'd face them someday. Today was just not that day.

* * *

><p>As they stepped into the infirmary Hermione couldn't help but notice that nothing much had changed. Although the beds were different and arranged in a different matter, nothing much was different.<p>

It wasn't long until a young witch came bustling towards them. She looked like she got out of Hogwarts last year. Her hair was black which was tied in a bun. Her face was kind and innocent, although she seemed to be too young to be a nurse in Hogwarts despite the fact that she wore a nurse uniform.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you, my dear?" She cried grabbing Hermione's arms and inspecting them. Hermione held her left arm away from sight, not wanting anyone seeing the humiliating scar on her forearm. "Oh dear, oh dear, how did this happen?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were a failed attempt at Apparating." Professor Samarez grumbled. The young witch looked up at the Professor as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, well I'm sure that is unlikely- Madame Flane!" She turned around to call someone else. When no one came running the young witch turned around to face Hermione, guiding her to a bed.

"Madame Flane!" She called again, "Goodness where is she? - Madame Flane!" The young witch began look around, she looked like she wanted to leave though she didn't want to in fear that Hermione would die in her absence. Hermione wanted to tell her that she was fine and it wasn't a big deal, though every time she tried to say something the young Healer would call out 'Madame Flane' again.

"Relax, Belle," Professor said with a hint of amusement. The young witch turned to face the Spaniard her face laced with worry. Hermione couldn't help but notice a hint of red creeping on the young Medi-witch's face, but she turned away too quickly before anyone could determine what it was. "I'll go find Sana, you stay here with her." She couldn't help but notice the way he jerked a finger at Hermione as if she were a bother, something that made Hermione squirm with guilt. However, when the young black haired witch turned to say something, Professor Samarez had already left in search of the mysterious Madame Flane. The witch returned her attention to Hermione.

"Oh my, look at these scars," She said to herself rather than Hermione. "Let me see your other arm." She said trying to gently tug at her left arm. Hermione fidgeted a little, not wanting the beautiful nurse to discover the words imprinted on her arm. "Come on, dear, let me see. We will never get you healed if you don't let me take a look at your wounds." She said as she began to pull out her wand and summon some salves and balms to smother on her injuries.

"Oh dear, I don't think I should be treating these wounds." She said whispered under her breath and murmuring something about not knowing the precautions of curing severe curse wounds. "Where is that blasted medi-witch?" She cursed no longer trying to treat her wounds. "Madame Flane!" She called again. The young nurse turned to face Hermione, looking flustered. Hermione couldn't help but grimace at the way the black haired witch was looking at her. As if she were a broken China doll, destroyed beyond repair. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She couldn't look that bad could she?

"Oh look at this…" She said as she finally yanked Hermione's arm from hiding and inspected it. Hermione prayed that the witch wouldn't roll up the sleeve. But her hopes were dashed when she rolled up the sleeve. Hermione expected a gasp, or a look of disgust, but all the young woman did when she caught sight of Bellatrix's scar was a sigh of sympathy.

Hermione squirmed under Belle's stare. But Belle didn't say anything, she just looked away to find some more healing materials.

"What is the matter?" A wide elderly woman wearing a similar uniform Madam Pomfrey had worn only larger, entered with a lazy and bored expression. The woman had a rather wrinkly face and hair that was at the point of greying. This woman must have been Madame Flane. The younger nurse turned around and faced the older medi-witch.

"Madame Flane! Where have you been? I've been calling and calling and calling-"The older witch raised her hand to silence the agitated girl.

"Hush now, child. Cantio sent for me. What is so important that you had to disturb me?" The chubby woman said with frustration, causing Belle's face to heat up with irritation.

"This poor girl here," Belle said gesturing to a nervous Hermione. Madame Flane looked over to Hermione who was sitting on the cot with uncertainty.

"Now, what do we have here?" The old woman asked, not as concerned as Belle.

"I have no idea, Madame Flane, she was escorted here by Cantio-"

"You didn't tell me how she got these scars..." Madame Flane frowned as she yanked Hermione's arm forward to inspect the wounds.

"I-I don't know, Madame, I already said t-that she was escorted by Cantio..." Belle stuttered trying to explain without any staggers. The chubby witch only narrowed her eyes at a particular scar on Hermione's hand. The significance of the scar, Hermione had no idea.

"Yes," Madame Flane said slowly seeming not to be listening to Belle. "You stutter to much,"

"Madame Flane, just-"

"You may go now," Madame Flane waved her hand dismissing Belle not once looking up to the young Medi-Witch.

"Is there anyway I could help-" Belle stuttered mumbled.

"No, you may get out now," Madame Flane waved her off again not looking up to address the black haired witch.

"I'm sure that I can-"

"Get out!" Madame Flane shouted at Belle thrusting her hand angrily towards the door. Hermione turned to see the young witch with tears stung in her eyes, biting her lip before turning and leaving the infirmary. Slamming the door behind her.

Madame Flane gave a huff of indifference then turned to treat Hermione. Hermione stood there frozen. Wondering what had caused the older witch to snap at Belle.

Though her thoughts were muddled when Madame Flane's gaze fell onto Hermione's exposed forearm. Her white eyebrow rose in mere curiosity as she took it and inspected it. The Gryffindor suddenly wished that Belle was here once again. Madame Flane mouthed the word 'oh' and then a sneer curled up her features. A sneer that twisted the old woman's face in a rather unattractive matter.

"You're one of them?" The woman said with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. Hermione simply frowned at the older woman's tone. She hated that look that some people gave her when the found out her heritage. It was the look many of the Slytherin's had given her when they found out she was a 'Mudblood'. Her eyes instinctively drifted to the word carved in her arm. The need to hide it overcame her but before she could do so the woman grasped her arm roughly and spread some salve over it rather painfully. Hermione however refused to wince or groan. She wouldn't give the elderly woman the satisfaction.

As the Medi-Witch smothered and cured the wounds and curses, Hermione couldn't help but notice that some just refused to fade away, much like Bellatrix's scar on her forearm. The Gryffindor shivered. Was she doomed to have the word 'Mudblood' carved on her arm for the rest of her life? Although disappointed Hermione knew that it was no use kidding herself. That scar was created by the means of dark magic. They didn't heal the same as normal scars did, in fact, Hermione wondered if they ever healed at all.

After hours of treatments and spells, Hermione was told to remain in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the night to watch for any side effects. Hermione only nodded in response. She had no need to speak; thoughts were too busy wiring around her mind. Hermione didn't even notice the old woman leave. She was caught up with the many thoughts and issues she had to deal with.

How was she going to hunt Horcruxs when they weren't even made yet? How would she avoid complete and utter suspicion? Suspicion wasn't something she needed with the young Dark Lord on the loose. How was she going to weave her way into his inner circle and sabotage him? Was getting into his inner circle even a good idea? Heck! How was she going to keep from disrupting the precious time-line? She had to be cautious with everything she did.

There was also the Basilisk problem. She may have to walk around with a mirror from now on. Hermione wanted to scoff at the thought, but she couldn't risk getting killed no matter how ridiculous the precautions were. _This is a mission, not play time_. She scolded herself. Then another thought crept into her mind. The Malfoy boy was here to. As if her problems weren't already stacking up. He was probably searching the castles right now for Riddle. To warn him that Hermione was after him. But Malfoy didn't know of her true intentions. Did he even know that this was the era Voldemort grew up in? No. Of course not. Not very many people even knew of Voldemort's true identity. He probably wouldn't even come to Hogwarts-

"How are you feeling?" Belle's soft voice called. Hermione's head snapped up to face the witch. She hadn't noticed Belle enter.

"Better," Hermione mumbled, still caught up in her thoughts and worries.

"Oh, you do talk." Belle said with a soft chuckle. Hermione only looked away and continued to work on her own thoughts. She would have to convince Malfoy to help her. Or keep him in the dark and make sure he never finds out her true objectives. "Well if you don't mind I'm just going to give you this potion so you can fall asleep." Hermione blinked in surprise as Belle held up a small vial of gold liquid. She was still in a state of paranoia in which she feared to fall asleep. Worried that someone would find her and take her away. Worried that her nightmares would crawl into her dream state and haunt her to the brink of insanity.

"No," She said quickly. Belle looked taken aback but she smiled anyway.

"I'm afraid that you must. So you can heal properly." Hermione wanted to burst into tears at her kindness. It was almost alien to her. Kindness wasn't something she had gotten a chance to feel for a long time. With the war going on there was no time for sweet exchanges.

"I-I can't." Hermione said waving the potion away. Belle only raised her eyebrows. Hermione wanted to scold herself for her cowardice. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. She was placed there for a reason. However deep down, Hermione knew that she was terrified of falling asleep. The reason why was obvious in itself.

"So you're going to stay awake all night?" Belle's head tilted to the side like a child wondering what toy she wanted to play with. Hermione only shrugged and continued to think over her issue. She had no time for friendly chit-chat.

In the distance a smashing sound bounced off the walls causing Hermione to pull out her wand in instinct.

"Damnit! Child! Get in here!" The voice of Madame Flane screeched in horror from another part of the Hospital Wing. Deep down, Hermione was pleased at the older woman's distress. Belle gave a sigh of frustration and placed the small vial on the night stand beside her and left into Madame Flane's office.

Hermione only narrowed her eyes at the small innocent looking vial. But she knew better. She knew what kind of horrors she would relive if she fell asleep. She wouldn't, no she_ refused_ to take it. If it were a Dreamless Sleep Potion, perhaps she would be more willing. But if this potion would only lull her into a possible dream-no- _nightmare_ filled sleep; then no, she would not take the potion.

_Coward_

She sneered to herself. But she stared at the potion like an opponent in battle, frowning at it. Then as if confirming something, she took the bottle in her hands, feeling the cool touch of the vial. She took it and took one last glance around the infirmary to assure no one was there. Satisfied that she was indeed alone, she curled her fingers around the potion bottle and threw it across the room. Hearing the smashing vial she couldn't help but smile. She didn't smile for long because the smile had tugged at her muscles uncomfortably.

That night, Hermione Granger-no- Hermione _Grainford_, laid in the cot, not daring to close her eyes, no matter how heavy they grew. Trying hard to banish her thoughts and memories that tried to swallow her.

Thoughts of all her friends who had risked their lives to save the lives only to fail miserably.

The thoughts of her cherished friends and classmates who formed her childhood were gone.

Memories of Harry and all his selfless acts.

How she recalled Ron...She swallowed the lump in her were meant to be together. Meant to live their happily ever after.

She had lost _everything_. She then wondered why she hadn't just taken her own life. She would have been able to travel Death with Harry and Ron. Together. It was meant to be like that, wasn't it?

Hermione wanted to scream at herself for her selfishness. This is what this mission was: to protect them. To save them. And maybe, just maybe, she could save herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are, Chapter two. I'm not to confident with this chapter. Let me know if you think if I have some glaring errors ****and I will do my best to fix them. Although I am not one to keep promises. :)**

**~We're All Just A Little Mad~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Wishful Thinking

**********Disclaimer:** ********I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wishful Thinking<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione was tested by numerous professors in order to set her classes and schedule. She felt somewhat relaxed and relieved that she didn't have to wake up and fight off Death Eaters and run from Snatchers. She shuddered as she recalled Scabior and his troupes. But no. Most of them wouldn't be born for a couple of years, and that thought brought her delight.<p>

A small smile crept on her face as she translated some runes for the Ancient Rune's professor- Professor Renight-. She handed her the sheet when she completed it and was then bombarded with questions by the young dark robed professor.

"What does the Hydra represent?"

"What is the number six represented by?"

"What triple headed creature represents the number three?"

Hermione answered them all swiftly and correctly. The professor, was very pleased as she looked over Hermione's Rune translation. The lost feeling of being praised by a professor returned to her once again and the young, bushy haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger roared with glee within her again. How long had it been since she felt sweet accomplishment at the approval and delight from a professor? Seemed like a thousand years.

"Well, I must say, my dear, I had underestimated you. A mistake I will not do again." Professor Renight said with a malicious grin followed by a cheeky wink as she exited the room, leaving a rather bashful and grinning Hermione.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of testing and spell conjugation Hermione found herself sitting in Dippet's office. Sitting on a stool awaiting to be Sorted.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the banquet? You can be Sorted with the rest of the first years?" Professor Dippet asked. Hermione shook her head. Attention was the last thing she wanted.

"No thank you, sir." She said with certainty.

"Very well…" He said, although he didn't seem to certain and with a flick of his wand the Sorting Hat soared into his hand. Hermione nearly smiled at the Sorting Hat. The wonderful hat had placed her in Gryffindor, where she belonged, or at least she _hoped _she belonged.

As the elderly man placed the hat on her, Hermione was surprised that it didn't fall over her eyes like it had the first time she had the hat placed on her head. She remembered how when in her First Year the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes. Blinding her from her surroundings. The small memory made a small smile creep on her face.

It wasn't long before the hat cried out '_Gryffindo_r' and Hermione allowed a grin to curl on her lips. As she took off the hat and returned it to Headmaster Dippet, he gave her a small smile and returned the hat back to the shelf.

"Ah, yes. Gryffindor: lovely house if I do say so myself." He said happily, humming an unknown tune as he returned to his desk and began refilling through papers. Finally pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Hermione.

"Here is your schedule and your classes and a list of supplies. Although most of the textbooks you would find in Diagon Alley, I'm sure you can borrow a text book from a professor until we have your books delivered. But in the meantime, we will fund all your school supplies. You can go down to Hogsmead. It's just a little town not far from here." He explained, as if excited. Hermione knew very well Hogwarts never had a new student, and it sure was 'thrilling' to have a newcomer. Hermione wanted to scoff. If they knew who she was, they wouldn't even let her through the doors. "It is rather late, so I do not advise you go to Hogsmead tonight. But you can most certainly go tomorrow." Hermione nodded and couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to finish her Hogwarts education. Then the twinge of reality fell onto her. But she didn't get to finish her education with Harry and Ron. And suddenly, she wasn't so eager to walk back into those classrooms anymore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said handing her all the papers with a hearty smile. Hermione returned the smile.

_Yes…Welcome to Hogwarts indeed._

* * *

><p>After showering and healing her cuts- well most of them- Hermione stood by the giant oak doors, where on the other side she could hear the loud chatter of students. She smoothed her new uniform over herself as an act to calm herself down.<p>

_There is nothing to worry about. You're just walking into the Great Hall, that's all._ But there was also the fact that if she saw the Great Hall again, all the memories would ram into her and she would burst in tears in front of the whole school. Hermione shuddered. _No need to draw attention._ She reminded herself.

As Hermione looked at the giant doors, she couldn't help but feel a ball of fear well up in her. Did she really want to see the Great Hall again? Filled with students that would be beyond her age back in her own time? Did she want to look around and embrace the fact that these students weren't the ones from her time but from another? Hermione shuddered. _Why had the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor again?_ She pondered. She was a coward.

She had been avoiding the Great Hall as much as possible, turning away from the banquet as soon as she neared the entrance. She then began to wonder if this was a good idea at all. Then thoughts of her deceased friends probed her mind and she chastised herself for even thinking of turning away. And with a heavy breath she braced herself and pushed open the doors. The bright light made her wince, or maybe she was just being dramatic. The loud chatter of students was a painful reminder of what she had lost to the war. Hermione swallowed again and searched the room for her beloved Gryffindor Table. After locating it, she was pleased to see that it was still the same place as her Gryffindor Table had been.

As Hermione approached the table, she foolishly allowed her eyes to examine the table and nearly began bawling on the spot. She could pick out one or two red-heads scattered amongst the Gryffindor table. Hermione heaved in deeply and took her seat down. Refusing to look up in fear she might catch sight of her friend's ancestors and she would break into tears.

As she sat down she heard a few murmurs.

"…never seen her before…"

"…who is that?..."

"…she can't possibly be new. Hogwarts never has transfers…"

"… Maybe she's from another house and went the wrong way…"

Hermione sighed heavily. Maybe she should have avoided this place. But the Headmaster had advised her to join them for the Start-of-Term banquet, and she had a feeling she would look suspicious if she didn't join.

The Hall felt silent at once, and Hermione cringed that she had indeed drawn to much attention. But as she turned she realized that Dippet had stood at the podium. Hermione wanted to shake her head, seeing that Dippet didn't welcome his students as warmly as Dumbledore had once done. Hermione scanned the staff table as her eyes fell on Dumbledore. She had met him during her tests, and he had been as friendly as he had been back in her time. Though, she was still uncomfortable seeing the young Dumbledore when she knew that he would be murdered in fifty years due time.

"I welcome all our old students back to Hogwarts." He said gruffly. "And to our new students; welcome." Hermione looked around and noted all the first years that were already Sorted into their houses. "I would also like to welcome some new students to Hogwarts who were transferred here under…unfortunate means. Although it is our pleasure to be home to these students and I expect you all to welcome them with open arms." Hermione's jaw dropped. It wasn't the fact that her arrival had just been announced to the whole school. She couldn't help but noticed that he used plurals. Was there more than one student transferred? Could it have been Malfoy? No of course not. Why would he want to enroll in Hogwarts _again_?

Hermione was so engulfed in her own thoughts; she hadn't noticed that the Hall burst into whispers at the mention of transfer students.

"...-She's a transfer?"

"...-Oh I wonder where she's from."

"...-What about the other one? Didn't Dippet say there were more?"

"...-I dunno, maybe they know each other." Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at their whispers. Did they not know that she was right there?

"Now, now, children. Enough chit chat and let the feast begin!" And with that food appeared in the golden dishes. Hermione's hand unconsciously twitched at the sight. How long had it been since she had a decent meal? During her Horcrux hunt she, Harry and Ron had survived on mushrooms and herbs and other things she could pick out of the forest.

She quickly grabbed her fork and piled food onto her plate. Munching down everything and savoring her appetite. The food was just so wonderful, or maybe it was just her loving to replenish her energy. Most of the time she didn't even know what she was eating, but she didn't care. It all tasted good to her anyways.

"Oi!" Someone called. Hermione paused and turned to see a girl a few seats down from her with long brown hair with large brown eyes snarling at her. "Have you ever heard of utensils?" She sneered dangling her silver fork in front of her. "They help you not look like a slob." Hermione arched her eyebrows in curiosity, and then narrowed them in hurt. Then she recalled the slight similarity between the girl and Lavender Brown from her time. Although if this was indeed a Brown then she may have been a great aunt of Lavender or something along the lines. All the same, she carried an air of a snarky attitude. _Just like her descendant. _Hermione thought with a breaking grin.

"Don't be rude, Brown." Another girl barked at the rude Gryffindor from beside Hermione. Hermione turned to see a red head with her hair teased with a 40's fashion. She had freckles dotted on her cheeks. Her eyes a bright blue with a fiery content. Hermione had a vague idea who this was, but she feared that if her suspicions were confirmed she would be a nervous wreck.

"Did anyone ask you, Weasel?" Lavender's ancestor sneered. The red head immediately turned into a shade of red and returned to her food, munching down rather angrily. Hermione could hear the giggles from Brown and her friends. Hermione shot them a glower and returned to her plate as well. Every once in a while she would spare a glance at the redhead. She wanted to say something, but didn't know how to begin.

"Um…you didn't need to do that…" Hermione said nervously to the redhead. The redhead placed her fork down and turned to face Hermione. Her blue eyes looked over Hermione in criticism before she broke into a grin.

"Sylvia Weasley," She said, not even acknowledging Hermione's comment. She stuck out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione reluctantly shook it. Yes, this was Ronald's relative, Hermione thought with pain. Hermione pulled her hand away. This girl seemed to be so much like Ginny. She had the fiery temper, the angry red hair. Hermione fought back tears as the image of Ginny's pale body strayed across the ruins invaded her mind. "Who are you?" She asked, clearly unaware of Hermione's distress.

"Hermione…" She said. "Hermione Grainford." The brunette had to take some time to recall her fake name. The Weasley grinned again. A grin so much like Ron's. Hermione shook her head. Was she _trying_ to remember the ghosts from her past?

Though that was the last she ever spoke to 'Sylvia' so Hermione kept her head low and munching on her food. Every once in a while, she would look around the table to examine the faces and possible ancestors of those from her timeline. Soon enough, Hermione grew confident enough to scan the Hall. She even searched the Slytherin table to see if she could locate Riddle. As she searched through the table, she couldn't help but notice that all of them seemed to be so elegant. She had never noticed it before; then again, the vast majority population of the Slytherins were from an aristocrat family. They all had their elegance and swift motions that would be fit for royalty.

_They all consider themselves royalty_. Hermione thought with a scowl. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on a patch of blond hair. Hermione's heart leapt and she immediately reached for her wand. There sitting at the Slytherin table was the infamous Malfoy that had so conveniently followed her back in time. He had seen her to, because now he was scowling and sneering. Hermione felt hatred and confusion heat up in her.

So he had followed her to Hogwarts. Though she didn't know why, he had no reason to come here. But there he was sitting at the Slytherin table looking like he was ready to kill her. And Hermione was sure that she was ready to do the same.

They glared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to strike, but somehow, Hermione knew that that wasn't going to happen.

_So this was the other student Dippet was talking about_. Hermione narrowed her eyes, as Malfoy's sneer widened.

"Is there something wrong?" Sylvia said breaking Hermione from her gaze at the blond. Hermione turned to face the redhead.

"Of course not, I'm fine." Hermione said, trying to hide the hatred that still lingered within her.

"Oh…well alright," She said with uneasiness. Hermione only dismissed the Weasley's nervousness and returned her gaze to the young Death Eater. But when she looked back, his seat was empty. Hermione's worry arose as she scanned the room for the blond haired boy. The only blond haired boy she caught sight of was probably his ancestor, but other than that the young Death Eater was gone. Hermione then wondered if it was just her imagination…then she ruled that out because he was as clear as day in her vision.

* * *

><p>After the feast had ended all the students got up and headed to their Common Rooms. Hermione got up as she looked away from stares and whispers that had accumulated sometime during the feast. As she followed the trail of Gryffindors, it wasn't long before a pair of arms wrapped around her and hauled her into a secluded corner. Hermione squealed and thrashed as she was pulled further and further away from any possible witnesses.<p>

Soon enough she found herself pinned against a wall with an angry Malfoy.

"You really need to work on your wandless magic, Mudblood." He snarled. Hermione frowned and spat in his face.

"And you need to work on your manners." She sneered as he angrily wiped the spit away from his face. Hermione desperately tried to get her wand but to her disappointment, Malfoy had already snatched it and threw it across the hall out of her reach. Malfoy tightened his grip.

"What is your deal, Mudblood? Why the hell are we in _fucking_ 1944?" Hermione desperately looked around in hopes that no one had heard them.

"Shut up, you stupid git! Someone might hear you." She snarled in a low whisper, although it was highly unnecessary for the hallway was indeed deserted.

"I don't fucking care. Now you tell me, why the hell you brought us here?" He sneered. He was really hurting Hermione under his strong grip.

"What? I came here under my own will. You were the idiot who grabbed onto my robes." She retorted harshly.

"Maybe you weren't so loud with your '_Accio'_ then I would have never found you and then I would have never grabbed onto your robes to keep from spinning that Time-Turner- Heck! How did you even get ahold of a Time-Turner!" He hollered, causing Hermione to wriggle in fear.

"It's none of your concern- and by the way, why the hell are you here at Hogwarts?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" He sneered, his wand now at her throat. Hermione could only narrow her eyes at him in disgust.

"I will change the subject as much as I please. Now _let me go_!" She struggled against his grip again in hopes to escape him, but that action only caused him to squeeze her tighter, causing Hermione to gasp.

"You do realize I could easily '_Imperio_' you and just force you to answer me" He threatened. That made Hermione shut up as her mouth quickly closed. Malfoy smirked at this. "Now. Why the hell are we in 1944?" He said in a low harsh whisper. Hermione cringed at his tone. She didn't want to tell him. She just needed time. Although she was sure that her time would be limited if she wasn't careful.

"Hey!" Someone called and immediately Malfoy sprung away from her allowing Hermione to be released. The turned and saw a gruff looking boy with bushy eyebrows. In the dim lighting, Hermione could make out his Slytherin robes and the prefect badge glistening in the light. "Snogging is unacceptable behavior. Get to your dorms." He sneered at them with repulsiveness. Hermione quickly pushed Malfoy aside and retrieved her wand and stalked off to her Common Rooms.

"I expect much more from a fellow Slytherin." Hermione heard the Prefect snarl at Draco. Hermione heard Malfoy shout a bunch of rude curse words that caused the Slytherin Prefect to bark at him and deduct ten points from his house. But Hermione didn't hear anything else, she just scattered away.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath before she looked at the Fat Lady portrait that was looking down at her expectantly. Hermione hadn't been in the Common Rooms since she got here because Belle had insisted that she look over her to make sure that she was healing okay. Although Belle's motherly behavior was something Hermione was in need of, it wasn't something that would help her cause. Hermione had no time to halt and make friends and get emotionally attached to kind people like Belle. No, she was here on a mission to kill and destroy. Nothing innocent at all.<p>

"Well? Are you coming in? I do realize I have a wonderful complexion, but it is rude to stare." The Fat Lady huffed. Hermione gave another sigh before she mumbled:

"Feris leo,"

The Fat Lady nodded and swung up, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione gave a weak smile as she stepped in. It was painful to see the Common Room. She had never thought that she would ever walk in this room again. But here she was, fifty four years in the past, stepping into the Common Room that was just the same as it would be in another fifty years.

The walls were the usual red with a bit of gold every now and then. The room scattered with students lounging on comfortable sofas and plush chairs. Hermione cringed as she spotted the sofa in front of the fire.

_That was the sofa me, Harry and Ron used to sit on. _Hermione thought miserably.

Hermione could've sworn that she saw the vague image of Harry and Ron waving her over to sit with them. The Gryffindor shook her head. Now she's getting delusional. _Great._ She drawled sarcastically to herself.

"Hermione!" Someone called her. The Gryffindor turned around to find Weasley running over to her. "Hey! Come here, I want you to meet a few people," She said gripping onto Hermione's left arm that caused her to wince in pain, but Sylvia never seemed to notice. Hermione then was brought before two girls who were sitting lazily on a sofa. One was a blonde with her hair teased and pulled into the same hairstyle Sylvia had, who was engulfed in a magazine. Another was a brunette who wore her pajamas and who was fussing over what looked like an assignment.

"Guys, this is, Hermione." The brunette didn't look up and continued to write down on her parchment, scribbling furiously. The other only spared a small glance at Hermione then returned to her magazine as if she were nothing of interest.

"Um…hello? Hey! Janette! Abigail!" The blond rolled her eyes and looked up and Sylvia.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She snarled. Hermione nearly winced. Back in her time, the girls were much kinder. Or was it just her trying to criticize everything about this era?

"Is that the newest edition to Sorceress Eternally?" Sylvia asked with excitement pointing at the blonde's magazine. Hermione furrowed her brows. 'Sorceress Eternally' wasn't a magazine she was familiar with. Then again, she was fifty years in the past.

"Yes it is." The blond said, clearly bored out of her mind and didn't hesitate to display her irritation.

"Cool!- Anyway, this is Hermione." She gestured to Hermione.

"How intriguing." The blond said with sarcasm and returned to her magazine.

"Yeah- well, Hermione this is Janette." She said while pointing at the blonde. "And that's Abi," She cheered pointing at the girl who was writing down quickly.

"Abi_gail_!" The brunette corrected firmly not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, yeah." Sylvia said with a giggle. Hermione no longer had the need to be here, she wanted to leave. These girls seemed quite repulsive in that matter and she had only been here for a couple of minutes.

"It was nice meeting you," Hermione said dryly before she left to her dormitory.

"Going so soon, Hermione?" Sylvia said with disappointment. Hermione only nodded and left and climbed up the steps.

Hermione entered her dorm, which was unwise because she was supposed to be the clueless of where she was going. But Hermione didn't care at the moment as she slumped over to her bed where her newly purchased items were. Hermione sighed deeply as she opened and unlocked her new trunk. There were so many books and quills and Hogwarts robes and other clothing, but Hermione had no interest in them and searched for something else in particular.

After digging and rearranging her things, Hermione pulled out the thing she was searching for. Her beloved beaded handbag. It was no longer clean and new like when she had bought it. No. It was dusted and slightly torn from their Horcrux hunt. Hermione shuddered. There were so many things in here. So many items that were so conveniently stored in the small beaded bag. But items weren't the only thing stored within it. No. The beaded bag held memories of Harry, Ron – everything that used to make up her life. It was strange how the beaded bag could have been the only thing that will remind her of her past. Everything else was left behind and destroyed. Hermione bit back tears and held the bag to her chest. She found herself wishing that was Harry and Ron that she was holding rather than items and useless junk.

Hermione knew that they were gone, but she was sure that she would rather deny that fact. Hermione scoffed. All she needed to do was look around and she would get all the reminders she needed. But tonight, she would pretend. Just pretend that she was home. Imagine that she was worried about her O. rather than destroying the timeline and ruining the future. She would pretend that she would wake up tomorrow and greet Harry and Ron rather than waking up and greeting their ancestors.

Somehow, pretending seemed to bring Hermione to ease. After a few moments of planting false thoughts into her mind, she placed the beaded bag deep into her trunk, burying it deep to keep snoopers from finding it.

She sat at the edge of her bed, smiling at the thought if Harry and Ron were here with her.

_We would probably still be in Common Room. Joking around and trying to deny the fact that they weren't in their own era. _

Hermione felt a small tear trail down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily. She needed to get a grip on herself. She was going to get nowhere if she continued to roll in her memories. She had to forget about them and focus on the mission.

_No!_ She shouldn't forget about them. She _couldn't_ forget about them. She would just move on. Yes that was it. She would move on, not forget.

_Never forget._

* * *

><p><strong>~We're All Just A Little Bit Mad~<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters and Hexes

********Disclaimer:** ******I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Encounters and Hexes <strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the Great Hall staring into space. It wasn't something she normally did, but she couldn't help it. She was so tired. Somewhere in her brain a voice was screaming at her to get some sleep, but Hermione had a great determination to avoid her horrid nightmares that would surely come if she went to sleep.<p>

The Gryffindor gave a stifled yawn and bowed her head, trying desperately to keep her eyes open, however failing for her eyelids dropped every now and then. Her sore purpose to keep from sleeping resulted in astonishing fatigue. She wasn't tired she was just aching and cramped from her wounds. Hermione shook her head that caused her wild curls to fumble. She knew for a fact that making excuses about her tiredness wouldn't help. But she had to fall asleep at one point. She couldn't hunt Horcruxs with a droopy head.

Hermione's face furrowed in thought, perhaps she could pick up a Dreamless Sleep Potion from the Potion's Master.

Hermione gave a meek shrug as she toyed with her toast with her fork. Rolling it and sliding it across the plate, not quite hungry with all her thoughts buzzing in her head.

She still had to find Voldemort who in this time was considered Tom Riddle. She hadn't gotten the chance to search for him, but perhaps in class today she would find him. Then what would she do? She'd have to figure out what she would do. Plan everything out. Unlike Harry and Ron who would just '_wing it_' and see what happens. Hermione bit her lower lip. She had to stop thinking about them; she just had to accept the fact that they were gone. Hermione had to close her eyes at the thought. Breathe in deeply a few times before she opened her eyes only to find them strung with tears. She quickly wiped them away and got up to get to her next class. Even when her first class didn't start for another hour.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the empty Charms classroom. It took her a while to find it because the classrooms weren't arranged in the order she was used to, but that wasn't much of a big deal because she had quite a bit of extra time. She glanced at the grandfather clock at the side of the room, she could determine that there would be another fifteen minutes before class begun.<p>

She looked around the empty classroom. It was so _different_. And Hermione was fascinated by it. She never really thought about how Hogwarts would have been in the past. She then wondered what it would be like in the medieval times, and further back. She imagined what Hogwarts be like when the founders were still occupying it.

Hermione then pictured a hearty Helga Hufflepuff looking down at her students lovingly. Holding a cup of tea and flicking her wand to demonstrate a certain spell. The Gryffindor smiled at her imagination. Then she pictured Salazaar Slytherin storming in shaking his head and yelling something along the lines of: 'That is not how you perform the spell!' And Helga would smile and gesture for her friend to show the class how to demonstrate the spell properly. Then Salazaar would smirk and approach the stand and wave his wand in complicated motions and-

The doors opened abruptly, rudely snapping Hermione from her hallucinations. She could tell that it was a few people based on their multiple footsteps so she turned around and nearly began casting hexes on the spot at the sight.

It was a group of boys; Slytherins to be precise. But that wasn't what worried her. No. It was a group of four Slytherins. But not just any Slytherins. No. Probably the most infamous Slytherins in history, or at least, _her_ history.

One of them had dark hair, a harsh expression on his face and most defiantly a strong build. Hermione could easily determine him as Rosier's ancestor.

Another had brown hair, and grudgingly attractive, unlike his descendant. Hermione could tell who this was because he had notable features just like his inheritor. Although she wasn't exactly sure if this was exactly Avery's ancestor, he sure looked damn like him.

To her left, Hermione could see a rather timid boy sit down and quickly fiddle with his stuff. So unlike the Mulciber she knew. However based on his paleness and his weak and frail appearance, Hermione could tell that he may have just endured a punishment from their leader…their leader.

Sitting on a desk talking to Avery was a boy with dark haired, tousled and styled to utmost perfectness. His features seemed to be chiseled to perfection, as he seemed to glow from the light streaming into the room. He was undeniably attractive, even a blind person wouldn't deny it. But he could be the most gorgeous person in the world but that still wouldn't stop Hermione's veins from boiling with hatred and disgust. There he was, the man she had grown to loathe. The notorious Tom Riddle.

The sight of him and his '_Death Eaters'_ brought back so many horrid memories. The destruction, the ruins, the- everything! Hermione hadn't realized it until now but every terrible thing that she had experienced was because of those four bastards and the rest of their crowd. They had been the cause of her loss, her pain, her agony the _bloody _scar on her forearm would be forever imprinted upon her because of a Death Eater. Her eyes drifted to her left forearm. She wanted to shake her head of the thought of the angry red letters on her forearm that would never go away.

Hermione's fist clenched before she turned away hastily in case she whipped out her wand and used all three Unforgivables on each of them. Hermione had never realized how much she despised them. But as she inhaled deeply allowing her hatred to swim within her, she never noticed the glances of interests and curiosity from the boys. Nor did she notice Avery whisper something to Rosier causing the dark haired boy to break out into a smirk.

The Gryffindor just sat there, seething with anger. Though she was cautious. She knew for a fact that if she allowed her emotions to take over, she might do some accidental mag-

BLAM!

Hermione groaned. _So much for being cautious_. Hermione thought with irritation. She looked over to see what she had wrecked with her accidental magic and saw a smashed clay pot. She grimaced as she whipped out her wand and pointed in the direction of the damaged property and conjured a non-verbal '_Reparo_' and the clay pot instantly repaired, leaving no trace of it ever being destroyed.

_Oh well done, Hermione._ She scowled at herself with sarcasm. She would have to be much more careful next time.

Hermione only shook her head, stored her wand away and opened her Charms textbook that Professor Samarez had grudgingly lent her. Although Hermione could see that it was battered and destroyed, she was pretty sure that he had chosen the most ruined textbook to lend her.

_What a charming man_. Hermione glowered to herself.

Though Hermione was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed the presence of someone beside her. She tensed as she saw a scowling Slytherin glaring down at her. The witch's hand quickly went for her wand, though she didn't pull it out.

"You're in my seat," Avery sneered. Hermione stiffened and up glared at him for a few moments. She had to hold her breath incase she sputtered out something she regretted, though she knew all to well that she would very much like to hex-no- cruse them all. _No need for attention_. she thought before she swallowed her pride, gathered her stuff, stood up, making sure to avoid eye contact for she may just begin firing curses like she wanted to. She didn't know why she had moved to get up from her seat, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that if she was in their presence any longer, she would kill them all…starting with Riddle.

Hermione bit back a scoff. She was better than that. She didn't walk around killing people just because she didn't like someone. Unlike _them._

The Gryffindor banished the thought and made to get up.

"Now, now Avery. Is that any way to treat a lady?" It was someone else who spoke. But the voice itself gave her chills. His voice was so soft and velvety and… not high and cold pitched like she remembered. Was Dumbledore sure that Tom Riddle was Voldemort? Hermione visibly shuddered. How was it that Tom was the exact opposite of his future self? Physically at least…

Hermione shook her head and attempted to move away.

"No, sit down. Don't listen to him." Tom urged as he stepped closer. Hermione nearly began to scream and run out the room. What was he planning? Was he trying to catch her off guard then curse her when she had her back turned? Well he wasn't going to fool her!

Hermione was so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't realized that she had sat back down.

That was when the door swung open and the students began filling in. Polluting the air with their noisy chatter, Hermione shuddered. Her tired state was rather snarly at the piercing noise right now and the students didn't help the situation at all.

Hermione allowed her eyes to look over the students. They were all chatting with laughter and giggles. The Gryffindor raised her eyebrow. Once upon a time she was one of those students. She was one of the happy ones. Then a small smile broke out. She could picture her, Harry and Ron sitting at the back at the class. Hermione trying desperately to pay attention while Harry and Ron doodled on their papers and charmed them to make silly animations and walk around the page. Hermione would hiss at them to pay attention and they would ask her to join. She would refuse hotly and then they would get into trouble from the professor all together.

Her happy memories, however came to an end when to her ultimate horror, Riddle chose to sit down right beside her. Goosebumps quickly arose on her skin as her eyes widened. Why did he have to sit here? There were so many other places to sit-

"Hi, Tom," A female voice called at the young Dark Lord. Hermione shuddered at the girl's flirtatious tone. Oh, if only they knew who this bastard would grow up to be. Hermione turned to see a brunette with her hair teased and permed to a rather outrageous hairstyle which would be called 'fashionable' in this time period. Her skin was clean and painted with makeup to perfection. Based on her robes, Hermione could easily determine this girl was a Slytherin.

"Good morning," Riddle said in a silky voice. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at how the Slytherin girl's cheeks warmed up with a red blush. Oh please! What's so special about this future murderer?

"How was your summer vacation?" She said batting her eyes at him as she leaned forward.

"Greengrass, don't you think that you should sit down?" One of Voldemort's followers snarled. Hermione arched her eyebrow. So this was a Greengras?_ Charming._ She thought with little enthusiasm. Greengrass looked at Voldemort's follower, rolled her eyes and continued to talk to him.

"I sent you a couple of owls. Did you get any of them? Though I'm not sure where you live so I just addressed them to 'Tom Riddle'" She whispered in a seductive voice to the future Lord Voldemort. Hermione shivered.

"Sit down, Greengrass," Another Voldemort follower snapped. The girl was taken aback before she sniffed and stalked off.

But just when Hermione believed that no one else would come to visit Riddle, girl's and even guys began to greet him and strike conversations with Riddle. Even non-Slytherins were desperate for his attention. Hermione wanted to bang her head on the table. Are all these people stupid? This man is going to grow up to become a blood thirsty killer! Heck! He had killed Myrtle with that basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets already. Which reminded Hermione that she would have to be careful if she chose to walk in empty deserted hallways. He had killed his father, grandmother and grandfather. The very thought of it made her want to vomit. But here they were, sitting in a classroom filled with boys and girls who were all trying to grasp his attention.

In a way, Hermione pitied these clueless people. One day many of these families would cease to exist all due to the actions of the very boy they were staring at in awe and admiration. Just when Hermione wanted to stab her eyes out at the sight, the doors swung open again with unnecessary force and there entered the Spaniard professor.

Everyone was quickly silenced and they all rapidly returned to their seats.

The professor then stood by the stand and began waving his wand and lecturing the students without a welcome or an introduction. Although Hermione desperately attempted to listen, it was quite difficult. She was too busy standing guard and preparing for an attack from the young Dark Lord.

Her tiredness was also bringing her down. It wasn't the first time she hadn't gotten sleep, and maybe that was the problem. Hermione had never gotten enough sleep during the Horcrux hunt. She could never rest with all the worry wiring around her when she was preparing for the war. And now…well it made no big deal. She didn't want to sleep. But it was fine. She could deal with it. _Or maybe you just don't want to deal with your nightmares._ The cruel voice from the back of her head teased with nastiness.

No matter how much Hermione would like to deny it, she would never be able to reject the idea that her nightmares indeed haunted her. Every time she had gotten a few precious moments of sleep, she would always suffer the cruel memories and twisting illusions that would always result in her bawling. Even the thought of those dreams made Hermione tremble.

She averted her gaze from the professor as it drifted to the murderer right beside her.

_Oh, just look at him. All innocent. Everyone falling head over heels for him…_

The sound of the door swinging open caused Hermione to snap up but not to look over in the direction of the visitor. Hermione watched was Professor Samarez looked up from his notes with a frown on his face, facing the direction of what she presumed was where the guest was standing.

"What is it?" He snarled.

"Sorry I'm late professor," Said in all too familiar tone. Hermione's eyes widened dramatically as she slowly went for her wand and tightened her grip till the point she could've heard a crack in her knuckles. She didn't need to turn around to know who this was.

"You are late? Aye! Disturb my class again and it will cost you House points. " Hermione watched as the Malfoy boy stalked into an empty seat which was too close to her for comfort. She allowed her eyes to narrow with hate and disgust as he caught sight of her. But to her surprise, he didn't sneer or smirk or throw a rude comment about her blood status his way. He just moved to his seat, staring at her with a horridly blank expression. That expression infuriated Hermione to the point of madness.

"My apologies, professor," The young Death Eater said smoothly and calmly tilting his head to slightly face the professor_. _

"Enough apologies and sit down." Professor Samarez warned and Draco Malfoy was quick to oblige. Hermione wanted to smirk at the way Samarez was giving the blonde a tough time, but the happiness was quickly dashed away when she realized that he seemed to have no effect on the harsh treatment from Samarez.

Hermione breathed in deeply and stood frigid in her seat, keeping track of both Riddle and Malfoy.

"Ms. Grainford!" Hermione didn't immediately respond to the call until she realized he was calling her.

"Yes?" She squeaked, fear and panic still rushing through her.

"Can you explain to the class what a Confundus Charm is?" He gave her a snarky smile; she could already hear him docking the House points. Hermione blinked a few times before she straightened and recalled the Confundus Charm she knew all to well about.

"The Confundus Charm," Hermione began, "is a charm that enables the user to highly confuse a person or an animated object. However there may be varying degrees of inflicted confusion, from simply tricking the person to causing them to lose all semblance of common sense. I believe there are even reports of people being permanently damaged from an incorrect use of the Confundus Charm."

The professor blinked twice until he registered Hermione's explanation.

"Very well. Five points to Gryffindor." He said blankly before continuing on his lecture about the Confundus Charm. Although the amount of points received was very small, Hermione felt a small bit of pride roaring within her. It seemed to have awakened the bossy, know-it-all Hermione Granger again because she then began to answer all of the questions asked and comment every time there was an opportunity. It was almost like she was back in her years at Hogwarts. In a way, she still was.

* * *

><p>The moment Professor Samarez dismissed the class; Hermione shot up from her desk and nearly ran out of the room. She desperately fumbled with her schedule and learned that she had Ancient Runes next. Although it was highly unnecessary, Hermione was speed walking to class. Not to get on time. No, she would probably get there first, but to get away from certain Slytherins.<p>

She couldn't believe her dismay. The Dark Lord himself chose to sit beside _her!_ Didn't he have the whole class begging him to sit with him? He had even d_efended_ her from his followers! What was this?

And Malfoy walking into class! Hermione gave a roar of frustration, thanking that no one was around to hear it. How was it that she was trapped in a classroom with a murdering psychopath and a potential assassin?

Hermione shook the thought out of her mind and continued down the hallway. As she neared the familiar entrance of the Ancient Runes classroom she thrust open the door only to find it empty. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then she recalled that the classrooms weren't in the same order as they were in her generation. Hermione groaned when she realized she was going to be late.

"Is there something wrong?" A smooth voice asked from behind her. Hermione sprung around and gave a squeak of terror when she saw Riddle standing there with his eyebrows arched innocently. She noted that his followers weren't with him. Hermione bubbled with hate and repulsiveness at the sight of him. She hated how he looked so guiltless. She also hated his perfectly sculpted features. Maybe she should take her wand and curse them away. Hermione was sickened with herself when a part of her screamed at her to not scar his beautiful face. _Beautiful? Oh please. I am most certainly getting delusional now. _

"No, I'm fine." She said sternly, trying to hide her detestation towards the boy. Hermione's hand twitched when he tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity arching his eyebrow.

"You seem lost. Would you like any help getting to your next class." He asked slickly causing Goosebumps to arise on her skin.

"No!" She said quickly which caused Riddle to look up at her with shock but it quickly faded with a mask of blankness.

"I insist. If you wander the halls of Hogwarts without knowing where you're going, you will most certainly get lost." _Tell me about it._ Hermione thought tartly, smugly remembering all her adventures with her best friends. She quickly snapped herself into reality again and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No thank you," She said with to much nervousness in her voice for her liking and briskly walked away without speaking another word. _What is that prat up to? Asking me if I need help. Pah! Am I incapable or something?_ He was a terrible person. He wouldn't have spoken to her if he wanted something or was planning to lure her into uncertain doom. And that was why she was going to destroy him along with his Horcruxs.

When Hermione finally arrived in her classroom, she hadn't realized that she was running until she felt herself heaving and her throat was rather dry. Hermione groaned when she realized that she was late and class had already begun.

She pushed open the door and entered, watching as the blond professor walkaround the classroom explaining something about a runic alphabet, waving her hands around dramatically. The witch wore a vibrant red robe today. Her hair pined in an extravagant bun. Hermione noted how her lipstick matched the color of her garments. When Professor Renight caught sight of her she stopped her lecture and stared at Hermione.

"You're late…" She said calmly. Hermione squirmed and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Yes, I apologize, I was late. I couldn't find the classroom-"

"Yes, yes. Ten points from Gryffindor. I absolutely despise it when people interrupt me." Professor Renight huffed and Hermione blushed with embarrassment as she received a few mocking glances.

"As I was saying," The female professor said in sing-song "The three best runic alphabets known to Muggles are Elder Futhark, the Anglo-Saxon Futhorc and the Younger Futhark. Each of these we will be studying this year. Now who can tell me which century each of these alphabets were dated in?" No one raised their hands. Hermione scanned the class and noted the exchanged glances from between students. "No one? My goodness! Come on now. Any guesses?" Professor Renight looked around hopefully at her students. Hermione sighed and raised her hand.

The professor's eyes landed on Hermione and they twinkled down upon her.

"Yes?"

"The Elder Futhark alphabet dates back to the 2nd and 8th century. The Anglo-Saxon Futhorc dates to the 8th to the 9th century. And the Younger Futhark is from the 9th to the 11th century." Hermione stated, swiftly hoping that she gave enough information to answer the question.

"Why, yes!" Professor Renight squealed and then began her lecture on the Elder Futhark alphabet rune. Speaking of its history and its multiple characteristics and the number of runes it contains. All of which Hermione was already familiar with, though she continued to scribble down notes looking with fascination as Professor Renight wandered the classroom while explaining, rather than standing in one spot and glaring down at the class. _Much like Professor Samarez would do._ Hermione thought with a snide bit of humor.

"Now as we progress through the year you will be doing Rune translations from either one of these three alphabets-"

Hermione wanted to grin. Runic translations were her forte.

"Now open your textbooks to page one hundred and twenty five where it briefly explains a little bit about the Germanic tribes who used the Elder Futhark alphabet." Professor Renight said in a high musical voice.

Hermione pulled out her borrowed text book from her bag. '_Advanced Rune Translation,_' Hermione arched her eyebrow at the title. She could've sworn she had seen something like this before. Hermione just shook her head. Perhaps she would take a look at it later. But for now she would be engulfed in the small paragraph about Germanic tribes and their alphabet.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself avoiding the Great Hall all day. She didn't go in for lunch and just stayed in the Common Room. She had greatly considered going in for dinner because she was beginning to get hungry, but she decided otherwise and headed to the library.<p>

She walked down the hallways, avoiding the curious stares and whispers. _If they're so curious why don't they just talk to me? _Hermione thought with a huff of annoyance as she walked up the moving staircase gripping onto the bannister so she didn't fall. Once the staircase had settled on a platform she continued walking down the hallways. They were blissfully empty due to everyone eating their dinner. Her stomach inconveniently rumbled at the thought. Her hands went to her belly and clenched it. A foolish attempt to silence it.

She stalked into the library, taking in its peaceful atmosphere. Oh how she missed her serene little sanctuary. In a way, Hermione was glad that not much had changed. The bookshelves were still filled with books, records, scrolls- A grin made its way on her face as walked down the hallways. Perhaps she would find some books that didn't exist in her time period. Maybe she could find books that would be ancient and rare copies in her time. Hermione chuckled at the thought. She was getting ahead of herself. First things first, she had to find some Time-Travel books. She scanned the bookshelves trying to find the book of her desire.

Transfiguration text books? Nope. Anti-Venom guides? Helpful. And she pulled out a few textbooks from the shelf and took them with her.

She continued down the aisles going further and further down the library to the more secluded areas. The books were beginning to get more and more advanced and more and more dark. She stopped at a certain aisle with a curious glance.

She looked at the dust content on the books, no one really bothered to read them. Hermione was baffled at the sight. Didn't anyone want to read these books? She wondered as she pulled out a random book. _'Defense and Resistance from the Dark Arts,' _it had read. Hermione arched her eyebrows as she flipped to a random page. She quickly scanned through the book and realized it was indeed advanced. _Complicated indeed._ Although nothing Hermione couldn't handle she thought with pride.

After fifteen minutes of searching and pulling books out from the shelves. She found herself sitting at table which was secluded enough so that no one could disturb her. She curled up in her seat, oh, how she missed curling up in her seat, and pulled out a book from her pile and began reading. She was rather disappointed that she couldn't find any books relate to Time-Travel, though she promised herself that she would wake up earlier tomorrow to hunt down some books.

Hermione breathed in deeply savoring the peaceful feeling roaming within her. How long has it been she felt tranquil? Hermione knew it's been a long time because the feeling was almost foreign to her. But it was defiantly a feeling she could get used to. She thought with a weak smile upon her lips.

"Read something amusing?" Hermione lurched from her spot at the sudden voice, causing several books to fall from behind her shelf and from the table. She turned around hastily to find the caller. Her eyes landed on a puzzled looking Dark Lord carrying a pile of books in his hands. _Probably a user's guide on how to make Horcruxs. _She thought with a frown. For a moment she was dumbfounded by his sudden appearance.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern helping her pick up some falling books and placing them on the table in front of her. Hermione was impressed. Oh, he was good. She almost fell for it. But he'd have to do better than that to fool her.

"I'm fine," She stated nervously, picking up her books and making her way to leave.

"Where are you going?" He said with a curious glance; however Hermione caught a trace of a smirk ready to break out.

"I forgot something," Hermione responded not sure of her own words, picking up her books and leaving to give them to the librarian to check them out.

"Oh?" His velvety voice sounded in her ears causing sickening Goosebumps to crawl on her skin. Hermione didn't respond and stalked away struggling with her mass stack of books. "Here let me hel-"Hermione grunted and shifted the weight onto her one arm and snatched her wand from her pocket. Levitating them non-verbally and walking forward. The floating book pile following her like an obedient puppy.

She left the library far too quickly for her own good. As she left a confused young Voldemort behind.

* * *

><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought as she recalled her little encounter with the young Voldemort. Humiliating. She concluded with a scowl. How was it that every time she was near him she felt so <em>vulnerable? <em>Well…he was a psychopathic murderer. He did split his soul _multiple _times. Hermione shook her head in disgust. Maybe she should kill him now and save hundreds of innocent lives. She nearly turned around and went to hunt him down and strike him with the same curse he used on Harry, and so many others for that matter. But she couldn't. She knew for a fact that she would drastically damage the timeline. Who knows how much harm she could do to her future? She could destroy the very fabric of time and perhaps destroy the universe in the process. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she recalled those sci-fi movies her father once owned. Hermione brought a hand to wipe those tears that were already making their way down her face. Silently, she was thankful that the hallways were empty so no one would be able to witness her embarrassing tear fall.

Something rammed her forward causing Hermione to suddenly trip forward and her levitation charm to cancel. She landed ungracefully as she let out a yelp of pain. Hermione suddenly wasn't so thankful for the emptiness of the hallways. The sound of footsteps sounded and Hermione quickly searched for her wand, pulling it out and turning around to send the first curse she thought of.

"_Locomotor Mortis,"_ She cried causing the culprit's legs to suddenly lock. Hermione should've known Malfoy would come and attack her at one point. Hermione scolded herself for her carelessness. She frowned however, when he sent her another jinx which Hermione quickly deflected non-verbally. In return she sent a hex of her own.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ She snarled, remembering how she had used it wandlessly on him. To her misfortune, he deflected it and sent her another non-verbal spell. She had to admit, he had gotten better at his spell casting. _Probably all the curses and Unforgivables he practiced on Muggles. _She thought with revulsion and struck a non-verbal _Flipendo._ This time he didn't deflect it and was thrown back. Hermione heard a string of rude curse words concerning her blood status and her birth heritage from him.

Hermione scowled and stalked away. Not a single bit of remorse within her. She flicked her wand and the fallen books levitated once again. But not before an _Immobulus_ charm struck her, causing her to fall forward again. She found herself landing painfully on her chest as she whimpered in agony. She heard his staggering footsteps. She must have hurt him. _Good._ She thought bitterly. If only she could get her wand. Too bad she immobile. Oh he was going to pay as soon as she was able to get her wand and move again.

He grabbed her from her collar and hauled her up roughly; probably hopping he endured as much pain into her as possible through the action. Hermione would've scowled if she were mobile.

She felt him crush her to the wall as she was forced to look at his damned aristocrat face. However his angry and slightly bruised face made him looked shaken and messy.

"How many times do I need to curse you until I get answers?" He snarled. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at him to show him that she didn't give a damn about what he did. She was a war survivor for Heaven's sake! There is nothing he could do to measure up the pain she had already suffered. However, Hermione didn't really want to challenge that theory.

"Where is it?" He snarled. He must have seen the curiosity in her eyes because he shoved her harder before looking around and whispering harshly. "_The Time-Turner._" Hermione could've snorted. She wasn't going to show him. She would keep it locked away in her beaded bag. _Away from his snobby Death Eater hands. _

Malfoy sneered down at her, attempting to cause her uneasiness. If only he knew that she wasn't a tad bit affected by his famous 'Malfoy Sneer'. Truth be told, she was lying. He made her want to squirm away from his grasp. Run away to some other continent. If only she could.

She watched as he brought up the wand to her face. She wanted to scowl when he smirked at the fear in her eyes. Perhaps he should've '_Stupefied' _her instead. But then he wouldn't be able to interrogate her without her being conscious. Hermione watched with fear as he brought the wand closer to her face. Was he going to torture her? Perhaps not. He didn't want to render suspicion if her screams echoed through Hogwarts. Maybe he would Avada her. Then she would die just like her friends had. In a way, Hermione didn't seem to mind. That was what scared her most.

Draco murmured a spell and Hermione realized that she was able to move her face. But as she tried to move her arms and legs, she realized that they were still fixed together. That was strange. She didn't expect that.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm telling you _anything_." She snarled, allowing venom, hate and malice to drip in her tone. She growled when he only scoffed.

"You think I won't squeeze the answers from you?" He warned with a mocking glint in his eyes. Hermione chose this opportunity to spit in his face for the second time. He wiped it away this time, cold fury in his grey orbs. "Keep doing that and you'll end up just like your _buddies,"_ He sneered. Hermione's expression drastically changed at the mention of them. She had realized they were dead, yes. But to have _him_ bring it up seemed to have renewed her pain.

"You don't _ever_ speak of them. Never!" She screamed much louder than necessary. Malfoy only seemed unaffected by Hermione's hatred and detestation.

"Because you are very much in position to make demands." He drawled with heavy sarcasm. Hermione only tried to struggle away from the jinx.

"I despise you." Hermione said in a dreadful calm tone. Spitting every ounce of revulsion and venom in her every word.

"Because I _clearly_ give a damn about what you think." He mocked with sarcasm. She couldn't take it anymore. She balled up and yelled out the counter-jinx. Why she didn't' that earlier was beyond her. She was immediately released and she quickly retrieved her wand and shot.

"_Conjunctivis_!" She hollered, pleased to see Malfoy yelp in pain as his vision was obscured. Although Hermione didn't stop there. She disarmed him with an _Expelliarmus_ watching as his wand flew from his hand. She watched with glee as he staggered around trying to find a sense of direction. However it didn't seem to satisfy her. With a wave of her wand Malfoy tripped and fell rather painfully to the ground.  
>"You stupid ugly hag!" He hollered. At those words, Hermione lost all meaning and sense. She stormed over to his withering blind form and pointed her wand directly at his face.<p>

"_Furnunculus"_ She whispered in a sickly sweet tone. The spell hit him in the face as it erupted in boils. She watched as his pale aristocrat features were polluted with pimples and swellings. And that Hermione finally seemed pleased as a grin spread upon her features. She picked up her books with her wand and charmed them to levitate again. She could've been dancing to the sound of his rude curse words and hollers of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that this chapter wasn't to cheesy. This chapter was really hard to make and I worry if it will be like that for future chapters D: I'm sure that there are many improvements that can be made to this chapter, so throw in your suggestions. **

**~We're All Just A Little Mad~**


	5. Chapter 5: The List

********Disclaimer:** ******I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**The List**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the Marauder's Map with heavy eyelids. Watching with mild attention as the little dots on the page with scripted names waddling around the page. She had been so lucky to find the parchment in the beaded bag. She also discovered the Invisibility Cloak along with other precious items stored within there.<p>

She spared a glance at her sleepy roommates and was pleased to see them all fast asleep. Hermione gave a silent sigh and pushed her hair back with a lazy hand.

She knew it was terrible to read in the dark. She could destroy her eyesight. Though she couldn't bring herself to cast a simple '_Lumos'_ in fear she may wake her roommates and then they would see the Map and ask questions-_ disaster_.

She watched the prefect dots wander the hallways for their rounds. _Probably trying to catch ne'er –do- wells out of bed. _Hermione gave a weak tired grin at the thought. _Ne're-do-wells._ She repeated to herself. She simply shook her head and returned to gaze at the map. Her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy's dot. Sitting in the Slytherin Common Rooms. She found herself glaring at the dot, wondering what he was doing. _Probably boasting about his Time-Travel. _Then horror strung into Hermione as she realized the damage that could do.

Without another thought or plan of action, she wrenched open her trunk and searched for her beaded bag. She pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and shut the trunk once again. Locking the trunk for a good measure.

With a rapid pace, Hermione wrenched open the door to her dormitory and ran downstairs. Knowing that she had probably woken up her roommates, but that was nothing compared the dilemma that she could possibly face if Malfoy…-Hermione didn't dare think it. The thoughts of her plan failing and crumbling apart…

Hermione's heart pounded through her chest that she was worried if others would have been awoken by the sound. As she neared the steps she nearly leapt off of them all together, nearly falling and breaking a bone. Though it must have been sheer luck that she was still able to run towards the exit. Before leaving however she wrung the Cloak around her and shoved the door open, causing the Fat-Lady to give a shriek of horror. The portrait desperately attempted to look around for the culprit, completely unaware that the offender was invisible.

The Gryffindor ran and ran. Her lungs begging her for a break. Her legs straining and pulling. Though none of that registered. She ran forward as if she were being chased. Merlin she hadn't ran this hard since…since those Snatachers found them. She banished the thought from her mind. This was _not_ the time to dwell upon on her memories.

Every once in a while she would duck behind a pillar and gaze at the map for guidance. She stood frozen in place as two prefects walked by, chatting amusedly, not even looking into the halls. As the turned to the next hallway, Hermione continued to her destination.

She scattered down steps. Clinging desperately to her beaded bag. Why had she brought this? _Oh forget it!_ She thought to herself tiredly.

She desperately wiped away hair that was falling in front of her face. She brought her hand to her forehead to rub the sweat away.

_Stupid Malfoy!_

As she neared the Slytherin Dungeons she pulled off the Cloak and stuffed it into the beaded bag. She didn't allow herself for a moments break because this was too serious of an issue. Hermione looked around and stuffed the Map back in the bag to whilst trying to walk forward. It was a mistake however because as she was distracted she had ran into something.

At first she as convinced that she had run into a wall. That thought was quickly banished when she looked upon the tall towering figure of…-Oh sweet Merlin! Must this man _always _find her in secluded corners?

"Are you alright?" His voice laced with genuine fake concern. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could see the humor and amusement shining in his eyes. She sat there baffled for a few moment, staring up at him with wide eyes.

She wanted to move to get up but all she could do was marvel at the his captivating eyes, his strong, perfectly sculpted jaw, his masculine lips and his perfectly tousled hair and-

Hermione quickly scattered up. What the hell did she just think? That was _disgusting!_ That was Lord _Voldemort_ she was thinking of. Perhaps that Time-Travel has affected her brains in some drastic way.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, frowning at herself for her stammering.

"Well in that case- ten points from Gryffindor." Hermione was taken aback at first.

"For what?" She cried, not clearly understanding his act.

"Well," He began with a devious smirk. A smirk that Hermione should've been repulsed from but she didn't. She just wondered how long it took to get that smirk to complete and utter perfectio-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_! Now she was getting seriously meddled.

"You were wandering the halls past curfew," He explained in calm tone laced with mischief. Hermione's lips parted in surprise. Perhaps she should've just left the Cloak on. Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. "And down in the Slytherin Dungeons! I'm sure the young lioness must have gotten lost," Hermione looked up at him with revulsion. Was he trying to flatter her? Or maybe she was _hoping _he was. _Yugh_!

"I needed to see someone." Hermione said sternly, trying to hide her uneasiness. The Slytherin Head Boy quirked an elegant eyebrow.

"Surely it couldn't wait till morning?" He said innocently. Hermione only shook her head and pushed passed him, continuing forward to her destination.

"That isn't the way to the Gryffindor Towers," Hermione only rolled her eyes and continued forward. She could deal with Voldy later. She had a disastrous situation that she needed to prevent.

"I could add a detention you know…" He said.

"Oh, for what?" Hermione hissed, clearly not thinking of her actions. Voldemort's eyebrows shot up and a grin broke out.

"The refusal to listen to a person of authority," He said while tsking and shaking his head in mock pain. Hermione's hand itched to pull out her wand and hex him to the oblivion. _Person of authority. _Hermione repeated the words with sarcasm. _Of course Lord Voldemort thinks he's the King of the castle._ She thought with a huff.

She didn't have time to have an argument with a mass murderer. She pushed forward. To her grand irritation, she heard the soft chuckle of Tom Riddle. Hermione nearly halted to make sure her ears weren't fooling her. It wasn't the cold, heartless laugh Voldemort had. Not at all. In fact it was the complete opposite. It was full. Sensuous even. Hermione nearly pitied the boy in front of her. Did he have any idea that one day he would become a snake-faced bastard?

"Detention it is," He noted with a hint of satisfaction. Hermione's fist balled together. Detention with Riddle would be just _heavenly!_ Hermione shook her head. With this much sarcasm it was sure to be unhealthy. Hermione shook her head and continued forward. She could deal with him another time.

"I _really _suggest that you go to back to your Common Room." He said in a more serious tone. Hermione slowly raised her hand to reach for her wand in her pocket while she held her gaze with Riddle. She had to blink away every once in a while in fear she may drown in his dark eyes. The aggravated Gryffindor only shook her head and continued forward, with a grand determination to avoid any contact with him. "You seem so intent on being in the Slytherin Dorms," He said with a mild tone of enjoyment.

"I just need to speak to someone," She barked, breaking her silence. Then a sound of laughter met her ears. _What is so funny? _"Go irritate someone else, Riddle" She snarled. At those words he smirked. She mentally slapped herself for acting so careless in front of him. She took a mental note to take a mirror with her from now on. _Nothing like being snuck up on by a Basilisk. _Hermione thought with a private sigh.

"If you insist on being insolent then I may have to remove you by force." He added smugly. Hermione instinctively reached for her wand. Maybe she should go now and avoid this conversation with Riddle. _But what about Malfoy?_ She could deal with him tomorrow…though she wasn't sure if the whole school would know about their Time-Travel by then. She bit her lower lip, a display of uneasiness and uncertainty.

Her gaze shifted to the dark haired boy and instantly her stomach seemed to have curled up. He was looking at her expectantly. Waiting. Was she going to run away and hide from Riddle rather than continuing forward and stopping a possible disaster? Hermione gulped as she retraced her steps and backed away from the Slytherin Commons. _Apparently she was going to run away. _

_Damn him!_ Hermione snarled mentally as her hands balled up into fists. She stormed furiously away from the dungeons, while thinking of stabbing all his Horcruxs with multiple basilisk fangs. The corner of her mouth twitched at the thought.

"Detention tomorrow. Six o'clock," He stated, clearly enjoying her dismay. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Perhaps she should stab _him_ with the basilisk fangs.

The only answer Riddle received was a huff of irritation and Hermione stomping off. That didn't stop him from giving a low chuckle. Hermione bit back a roar of outrage. If anyone even questioned when she was born, she would hex Riddle and then Malfoy.

How did this _jerk_ have everyone wrapped around his finger? Then she grudgingly recalled his wonderful façade that he so brilliantly displayed.

She paused to turn around to see the young Dark Lord standing there watching her with. Oh how she yearned to pull out her wand and wipe that devilish smirk off his face. Hermione shot him a glower before leaving the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to her dorm with an air of destruction. She threw her beaded bag onto her bed and closed her eyes as if to pray for patience. <em>Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe-<em>

She furrowed her eyebrows together, was she developing some form of anger issue? Obviously, if she had the need to constantly remind herself to breathe evenly. She answered her own question. She flopped onto her bed and looked around. It was dark, and her lively roommates were sound asleep. She hadn't even taken the time to properly register their names. To her left was…Jamie…Jane…somewhere along the lines of that. Sylvia had introduced her to Hermione. Pity she had forgotten their names. Then the other. Brunette girl…

She turned away, what was the point of remembering their names? Didn't she already contemplate that she wouldn't associate with _anyone_? She gazed up at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Well so far all her plans seemed to have gone south…perhaps she should indeed '_wing it'_ and see what happens.

Immediately she shook her head at the horrendous thought. No. Of course not! Winging it could lead to fatality, disaster, tragedy- She needed close procedure. She needed research and a plan, all of which she had ignored or didn't bother doing.

An audible groan escaped her lips. There was so much to consider. So much to be cautious about. This week she would devote all her extra time to research and planning. But then there was also the issue of anyone discovering her research and finding out about her. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she was reminded of Malfoy.

With all these problems she may as well make a list. She sat upright and unlocked her trunk to rifle through her belongings in search for some form of writing materials. Pulling out a piece of wrinkled parchment, a quill and an ink bottle, she began her list, closing the trunk and using the lid as a desk.

She ignored the fact that she shouldn't be reading and writing in the dark and squinted to see her neat scrawl.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and wrote down all her issues, concerns and actions. Hermione groaned as the list took up both sides of the paper. She struggled to put the last one down in the tiniest writing she could manage so that it could fit onto the page. The final one reading in incomprehensible writing:

_Be a little more self-collected in front of Riddle._

For some odd reason the last one amused her.

* * *

><p>Hermione poured herself a generous amount of coffee and sipped on it in attempt to awaken herself. Coffee being one of the only sources to wake up seemed to have lost its touch. It seemed to have no effect anymore. Or maybe she was just getting more and more tired. She should really consider getting that Dreamless Sleep Potion.<p>

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. She pulled out her wand and summoned her schedule, too lazy to get it properly. She caught the piece of parchment into her hand and opened it. Her eyes lazily reading the timetable. She quickly turned away because the writing was beginning to give her a headache. With another wave of her wand she banished the schedule to her bag.

She propped up her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. A rather sluggish display but she was beginning to lag down.

She blinked slowly as forbidden thoughts of a nice warm bed haunted her delved into her mind. She shook her head as an attempt to shake the thought out. A rather foolish act, she thought wearily.

Hermione brought the cup to her lips once more to take a sip. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked around her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a boy who was chatting with another. She turned away quickly at the boy's resemblance to Harry Potter. _Why do all their ancestors look so much like their descendants? _She thought miserably.

She ran her palms over her face. Perhaps she should head over to Herbology. _Oh, no, no. _She still had to corner Malfoy. Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table. Her gaze unwillingly shifted towards Tom Riddle. She scowled at the sight as everyone around him seemed to have been trying to get his attention. Girls batting their eyelashes for him. Boys waving him over and trying to say something for his approval. The sight was _sickening_.

Her veins went cold when Riddle's gaze fell onto her. Hermione swallowed in nervousness as he stared at her from across the Great Hall. His expression blank as Greengrass desperately clawed at him for attention, though he ignored her and held their gaze. Baffled and perplexed she quickly dropped her gaze and stared at her coffee as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Not realizing a slight red was creeping onto her cheeks.

She scoffed and raised her eyes to find Malfoy. She narrowed her eyes as she found him sitting there with his own group people. Not as vast as Riddle's posy group but quite a few for a boy who just showed up out of nowhere. Her frown deepened when Malfoy's 'friends' all laughed at some 'hilarious' joke he must have told. Her lips parted in surprise. _What the hell?_ Then her eyes widened in horror. What if he told them, told them about his Time-Travel? Maybe that was why he had got so much attention.

She had to grip onto her seat to keep from getting up and grabbing Malfoy and dragging him away to interrogate him. Patience. No need to do something rash. She warned herself.

She took another sip of her coffee which had gone slightly cold. To frustrated and confused to magically warm it, she just stared and waited patiently for Malfoy to get up so she could make her move.

It wasn't long until the blond had gotten up and left the Great Hall notably all alone. Hermione was glad at the convenience and got up as well to follow him. She trailed his steps as she stepped into the corridor where she temporarily lost track of him. She frowned as she looked around the hall. Where did he go?

A pair of arms wrapped around her and hauled her roughly away. She nearly jumped and screamed but the culprit was fast as she was once again pushed crudely against a wall. She could feel more bruises and cuts beginning to formulate from this constant act.

"Why are you following me?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione's eyebrows shot up when she noticed that he was scat free from her '_Furnunculus'_ hex. Rather disappointed that he wasn't walking around with embarrassing acne.

"Let me go!" Hermione cried attempting to struggle against his death grip.

"Seriously, Mudblood, I have no time for games. Why are you following me?" He whispered harshly. She let out a gasp from his painful grip as she felt tears being sprung into her eyes.

"To keep you from telling people," She managed to wheeze out as he squeezed harder onto her shoulders and arms.

"About what? That I have the misfortune of knowing a disgusting creature such as yourself?" Hermione's blood boiled at his comment. She couldn't help but notice that he had a distinguished amount of amusement in his voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She spat back with as much hate and cruelty that she could achieve. His grip loosened though not enough to stop the pain or let her down.

"You think," He began in a painfully slow murmur, "that I would tell people about that?" He snarled causing Goosebumps to arise on her skin.

"Knowing you and your knack for attention? Probably." Hermione quarreled, her voice shaking and cracking. She should have simply kept her mouth shut because his strong clutch nearly pierced her skin. She gave a cry of pain and he held on tighter.

"I'm not going around parading that fact that…_I'm not from here._" He added the last part in a harsh whisper with an obvious hidden meaning. For a moment ther, Hermione wondered what had happened to their simple immature remarks and snide comments. It had somehow morphed into more than bullying. From school rivals to enemies. Something that had changed during the war she assumed.

Hermione blinked and was snapped back to reality. A frown curving her eyebrows.

"How do I know you're for real? I don't even know why you're here at Hogwarts. Did you tell your…relatives about it?" She spoke in low harsh tone. Malfoy looked taken aback at first, but he quickly masked his face with a sneer.

"Why would I tell you?" He spat with so much venom Hermione had to turn away.

Her lack of sleep must have finally affected her thinking because she didn't know what to say. Why would he tell her? Why would the infamous Malfoy explain his doings here in Hogwarts? Why would he answer all of her questions when she refused to answer his?

She swallowed nervously and looked around for any means of an explanation rather than a means of escape.

"I-I can help you," Her voice shook too much for her liking and his laughter didn't make her feel any better.

"Why would I need _your _help?" He said laughing bitterly causing the Gryffindor to squirm with the little room she had.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." She looked up into his piercing grey eyes and immediately noted this suspicion and disbelief in his eyes. He stared back into her brown eyes, probably in search for any form of lie. She herself, wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not.

His eyes narrowed together.

"We'll talk about this later," He finally said and gave her one last shove against the wall before storming away. Hermione blinked twice and unconsciously rubbed her back in pain before she finally registered what she had just done.

She just promised to tell him! She groaned and slapped her hand onto her forehead. How could she be so _stupid?_ If she told him all this-this…_information_ Merlin only knew what he'd do with it! Blackmail? Leverage? Tell everyone? Tell _Riddle?_

No! **No**! _No!_ This was bad. This was _really_ bad. But what was she supposed to do? She needed to know what _he_ was doing here. She needed to know that he wasn't going around bragging. Perhaps she could lure him onto her side. Have him help her with her Horcrux hunt. She openly scoffed at the idea. A Death Eater going against his own master? That would be the day. Maybe she should've just _'obliviated'_ him. She thought with a sigh.

Hermione straightened herself up and found herself walking to the Gryffindor Tower, thinking and contemplating about her current situation. Trying to figure out how to get out of the mess she just created.

* * *

><p><em>Now this is interesting. <em>He thought with an arched eyebrow as he watched from a safe spot the blonde boy pin the brunette to the wall roughly. What were their names again? He couldn't remember the boy's but the girl's…Grainsurd? Graanford? Grainford? Yes. Grainford. He had given the witch a detention last night. He smirked at the thought of the baffled and irritated look she gave him that evening.

He watched and tried to listen in on the conversation. The two new kids obviously knew each other based on their…intimacy. He thought with another tugging smirk.

"What do ya reckon they're up to?" Lestrange whispered from beside him.

"Shut up! You don't want them to hear you!" Avery snarled in a low tone. Tom simply arched his eyebrows at his devoted followers and they both were instantly silenced. He then returned his attention to the transfers who were oblivious to the observers.

"How do I know you're for real? I don't even know why you're here at Hogwarts. Did you tell your…_relatives _about it?" He heard the witch struggle to breathe out from the boy's grip. Tom narrowed his eyes together in thought. He didn't understand the meaning behind that sentence. It confused him to no end and he didn't like being confused.

"Why would I tell you?" He heard the Slytherin blonde boy growl and Tom noticed how the Grainford girl seemed to wince at his tone. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. He noticed the calculating expressions that crossed Grainford's face. As if trying to determine something.

"I-I can help you." She stammered clearly not sure of her own words. This was interesting. He had always seen Grainford as a fiery tempered girl, it confused him to. From the moment she laid eyes on him she looked like she was ready to kill him. It frustrated him to see that Grainford had never immediately fallen for his charm like the rest. In a way…she saw through it. But now, the little girl now seemed vulnerable and he liked it better that way.

"Why would I need _your_ help?" The blonde boy said in between his bitter laugh. The girl immediately squirmed at his cruel tone, a tone that caught Riddle's attention.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Grainford mumbled with difficulty. Now Riddle was- if possible- more confused than before. But those words seemed to make the blonde stop and think. What was his name again? He would figure that out later.

Tom watched with curiosity for the boy's response. But without a warning, the blonde's eyes slid to where he and his followers were hiding. Avery and Lestrange quickly ducked out of sight but Riddle just stood with a blank expression on his face. The blonde's eyes widened before he turned back to Grainford.

"We'll talk about this later." He commanded and left but not before shoving her up the wall harshly causing the girl to give out a cry of pain. Riddle watched the blonde's retreating form and then back to the girl who was rubbing her back with a grimace on her face.

_Interesting._

He'd keep an eye on these two.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in class looking tenser than ever. Her hands intertwining together in nervousness, trying her very best to remain focused on Professor Slughorn. Though her mind was clouded and muddled with thoughts and worries.<p>

She spared a glance at Malfoy in Potions class who was staring at the plump professor looking utterly bored. Did he have any effect at _all_ about what had happened between them that morning? But every once in a while she would catch him frowning and she knew that he to, was deep in thought.

She inhaled deeply and gazed at the young Professor Slughorn. In a way, the sight amused her. He was still as chubby as she remembered from her own time. He was still plump and rather short. The only difference was his hair. A straw color.

It was almost relieving to see a familiar face, even if it was someone as obnoxious as Slughorn. It was still good to know that she was not alone. Even if that person wouldn't know who she was for another fifty years or so.

"-now one must be careful when purchasing potions out on the street." Professor Slughorn explained. "Some people will sell potions claiming that their products will protect the drinker from Dark Magic or sorts like that. _That,_ my dear pupils is complete and utter _bogus." _ Professor Slughorn explained, gazing down at his students.

Hermione narrowed her eyes together. She recalled back in her time how wizards and witches sold Fake Protective Potions out on the streets during the rise of a certain Dark Lord. It was sickening to know that people out there would take advantage of people's fear for a couple of Galleons.

"Now, who can tell me some of the ways you can determine the actuality of a potion?" Hermione smiled and immediately raised her hand. She knew the answer to this.

* * *

><p>Hermione curled up in the library, blissfully isolated from the rest for she was in the more secluded areas. Running her quill across her paper to finish the conclusion for her assignment for Professor Renight.<p>

Setting her quill down and closing her Ancient Rune's textbook. She leaned back in her chair to stretch out her limbs before reaching out into her bag to retrieve another book.

"I should have known," A voice drawled. Hermione jumped and gave a rather loud squeak. Looking up to see Tom Riddle leaned up against a bookshelf casually with a frown curving his beautiful features. Even when frowning he still managed to look stunning. Her face heated up at the thought and she quickly looked down at her book again in disgust.

What did he know? Did he find out about her Time Travel? Panic arose once again within her. Did he know that she was out to destroy him? Hermione quickly went for her wand.

"Well?" He said with mild irritation hidden beneath his amused tone. The blood quickly drained from Hermione's face. What did he want? A confession?

"Well what?" She replied attempting to compose herself. Riddle spared her a dark glance at her before he pointed at a clock on the other side of the room.

"Six thirty. I expected you in detention at six." He scolded clearly trying to bottle up some form of frustration. Hermione blinked a few times before she registered what he said. Then she recalled that he had indeed given her detention last night. To say that she was relieved was an understatement. She could almost feel the panic lift off of her immediately.

"I…-uh…Sorry." She said quickly gathering her stuff and returning them to her bag in neat order. She hauled up her surprisingly heavy bag over her shoulder. She stared up at him expectantly before he straightened up and walked out in the direction of the library exit.

That was when she realized that she was having detention with _Lord Voldemort. _Oh sweet Merlin! Was he going to lure her into a torture chamber? Or just torture her in general? If he was then she wasn't going down with a fight.

She followed Tom Riddle down into the darkened hallways, gripping onto her wand and preparing for a sudden attack.

"Tom!" A high pitched voice called. Hermione turned around to see three girls running toward the young Dark Lord like a woman who was just reunited with their long lost lover. Goosebumps arose on her skin at the sight. _Revolting._

One of them Hermione instantly recognized as Greengrass. The others were undeterminable.

"Good evening, ladies," Riddle said in a sensuous voice that made all three girls swoon over him.

"Tom, we were just wondering if you could help us with a project," A thin looking girl said with long black hair batted her eyelashes in a very suggestive manner. Her skin a clean porcelain as her black eyes stood out against her white skin.

"And what would this project be Ms. Bulstrode?" He said it so calmly in such a luring tone. Almost business like yet most seductively. It astonished Hermione how well and easily he could charm girls like that. Hermione wanted to groan and proceed to bang her head on the wall when she heard the girls giggle wildly.

"You see, we received this assignment and we don't understand it and we were wondering if you could help us." Greengrass said while biting her lower lip to appear innocently sexy. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at them. They came all this way just to ask Riddle for help? Weren't there others that were able to help them?

"I'm afraid not." Riddle said in the most convincing apologetic tone she had ever heard. She knew for a fact that Lord Voldemort was _never_ apologetic. "I must escort this young lady to detention." He explained while gesturing to the lone Gryffindor. The three girls lifted their gazes and immediately their googly eyes transformed into horrendous glares. Each of them examining her like a rich girl would examine at last year's trend: with disgust. Hermione suddenly wanted to wince at their glares. To turn away.

"Oh it'll be really, really quick, Tom," A blonde whispered with overly suggestive hints.

_Oh sweet Merlin!_ Hermione cried inwardly. She prayed and prayed this was all a sick illusion.

"I'm afraid not, perhaps another time." He mentioned with just the right amount of regret. Their faces instantly dropped. He then gestured for Hermione to follow him finally leaving the three Slytherin girls behind. From behind her she could hear rude whispers about a _'snobby stuck up Gryffindor'_ which was probably, undeniably her.

Tom Riddle however seemed totally and utterly unaffected. Like this was a daily-no- hourly thing for him. _It probably was_. She thought with irritation. Hermione narrowed her eyes and trailed behind Riddle.

"Uh…Where are we going?" She asked, chastising herself for the nervousness seeping in her voice.

"You'll see," He responded casually as if he weren't just drooled all over by crazy Slytherin fan girls. Hermione stopped in her tracks. _You'll see…_ those words were never a good sign. Or at least not coming from a psychopathic murderer.

She was lead into an empty classroom that Hermione instantly recognized as the Potion's classroom. She peered inside and noted that no one but she and Tom were here. _No one to hear her scream. _She dreaded and slowly pulled out her wand.

"Now because of your insolent behavior, you have delayed your detention." Riddle drawled his polite boy façade completely dropped. Hermione openly scowled, her scowl deepened when he seemed completely unaffected once again. "For that I will double your detention." Hermione had to grip onto her robes to keep herself from throwing every curse and hex in the book.

"Now," He clapped his hands together and pulled out his wand. Hermione instinctively widened her eyes. He waved his wand and a cupboard opened. Surprised that it wasn't an Unforgivable Curse, Hermione loosened her grip on her wand. "You will be cleaning those pots for Professor Slughorn. I want them spick and span when I return."

The Gryffindor wanted to snort at his choice of words. 'Spick and span'. She repeated with grand humor in her mind. She never knew that spick and span were a part of Voldemort's vocabulary.

Hermione watched with a slight bit of amusement as he gestured towards a bucket and scrub. She faintly recalled how Harry once served detention by scrubbing cauldrons for Professor Snape.

With a sigh and an exception that there was absolutely no way out, she took the bucket and scrub and pulled out her first cauldron. Sitting herself down on the floor and setting her bag down. She grabbed the scrub and repeatedly scrubbed with all her might to remove the gruesome muck.

She rinsed her brush before she returned to her task. Allowing her emotions to drive her to wash the dirty pots to a blisteringly clean point.

She heard the light _thud_ that signified that Riddle had exited the room. _Thank Merlin_. She didn't know whether she said that aloud or not, but that didn't matter, she was alone in the classroom.

Hermione scrubbed harder in anger as she dwelled further in her thoughts. She found herself imagining that the pot was Riddle's face and that she was scrubbing his face away.

_Who does the bastard think he is? _Hermione thought with an angry frown as she washed away the grime. _"You will be cleaning those pots for Professor Slughorn. I want them spick and span when I return." _Hermione quoted Riddle's words with cruel sarcasm. She visibly snarled and continued to scrub till the point her own limbs were beginning to ache.

As Hermione finished her second bucket she nearly trashed the entire classroom when she learned that there was an entire cupboard full of them. She took a deep breath and took another filthy container. Well at least she could dwell in silence, she thought with a forced smile.

But soon after, Hermione learned that perhaps being in complete lonely silence wasn't such a wonderful thing. The young Gryffindor began to recall memories that she had forced herself to banish. She remembered her times back in her own era. She had to bite back tears when the image of her poor friends fighting for their lives only to lose them. She hated herself. She hated herself that she wasn't with them. That she escaped and they had all suffered a painful death.

Hermione drew a breath as she pulled out another cauldron. _Why were these so hard to clean?_ She thought with fury and her anger that fueled her arms to keep scrubbing.

After what seemed like her fifteenth cauldron she gave into her sore arms and collapsed backwards with a heavy sigh. Her right arm throbbing. She blew away a strand of stray hair from her face.

_This is ridiculous! _She thought angrily. _Scrubbing pots!_ Why was she doing it anyway? Why was she following Riddle's orders? Hermione simply shook her head at her own dramatic self. She would just get this detention over with and then avoid the young Dark Lord until she had a _solid_ plan! After she figured out the whole Malfoy dilemma.

She shook her head and returned her attention to the unclean pots. Her arm movements beginning to get weaker and weaker.

After what seemed like her hundredth pot, Riddle returned, though she did not look up.

"You're still here?" It didn't sound like a question but rather a statement. Hermione chose this time to look up.

"Still scrubbing pots," She said with dull enthusiasm. Riddle only appeared amused. The Gryffindor paid him no attention and continued to wash them clean.

"You do realize you could've just waved your wand and they would've all been clean in an instant." He said casually though she could've sworn she heard a smirk interlaced with his comment. She stopped scrubbing as fury overcame her. She could've used her wand to clean them all this time? She assumed with the bucket and scrub that she had to do it manually. She drew in a struggled breath as she pulled out her wand carefully. Worried that if she were too quick she might be tempted to curse Riddle. As if she already wasn't longing to curse him to the oblivion.

With a simple non-verbal flick of her wand, all of the pots were spotless. She balled her hands together at her own stupidity.

"Can I go now?" She asked with a dreadfully cool tone.

"I suppose. It is rather late now, though-" Hermione only stood up, grabbed her bag and stormed out, her hand itching to turn around and hex the bloody bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we are, Chapter 5. Never knew I'd be able to make it this far :P **


	6. Chapter 6: Known To Be Unknown

**********Disclaimer:** ********I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Known To Be Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione stifled a groan of annoyance as she was forced to sit down next to obnoxious, giggling Gryffindor females. Their laughter and obsessive gossiping made the newly placed seventh year want to stab forks into her ears. Her eyes drifted to the forks beside Sylvia and the thought was suddenly quite tempting.<p>

Why was she sitting here anyway? Just because Sylvia Weasley had forced her to sit with her 'friends' for breakfast didn't mean that she had to. But Sylvia was obnoxiously persuasive:

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-"_

"_Okay! I'll sit with you guys!" _

"_Yay!"_

She visibly grimaced as she recalled Sylvia's begging. She now fully comprehended the definition of annoying.

Trying desperately to tune out the girls' gossiping and chattering though failing miserably. It was as if the harder she tried to tune them out, the louder they would get.

She refrained from plugging her ears from the chatter, in order to avoid from appearing rude. Though what would be the point? None of the girls- besides Sylvia- seemed to want her here. Every once in a while Hermione would catch one of them sending her glares and slowly shifting away from her. It was ridiculous. She didn't understand why Sylvia even bothered to invite her in the first place.

"So anyways, he told me that he wanted to see me and well…you know…one thing led to another and then…-" A few squeals and gasps of delight were heard around Hermione as Jane…Janice…Jeanette- whatever her name was, described her evening with some guy Hermione didn't care about.

They then jumped to talking about 'hot' and 'good looking' boys. But the most popular subject for that particular topic was unfortunately Tom Riddle. Hermione had to swallow the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat.

The girls shrieking and squealing about how _perfect_ Tom was. How Riddle was so _captivating_. How _smart _and_ intelligent_ Tom was. How _flawless_ he was. How _amazing_ and _politely_ he ate.

Was this what it was like to die a painfully slow death?

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was pissed. Beyond pissed. He gave a roar of anger before he cursed a painting to his left. That stupid Mudblood! The nerve of that bitch. Made him want to tear her apart piece from piece.<p>

She sends him fifty something years in the past and then has the nerve to accuse him of telling people! He didn't even know of the Gryffindor's true intentions and she was already following him around and demands answers she has no right to know. Then she humiliates him! In front of that Riddle kid and his 'buddies'!

He narrowed his eyes together and stifled another roar of outrage.

'_Why are you here at Hogwarts?_' He recalled Granger's words. He was sure she didn't say it like that but she had demanded why he came to Hogwarts.

He wasn't even supposed to be here at Hogwarts again. But that pathetic excuse of a Charms professor had found him looking for Granger and assumed that, he too wanted to register for Hogwarts. The only reason he had played along was because he needed to hunt Granger down for information and use the Hogwarts Library for information.

He would research all he needed to know about Time-Turners, find out what the Mudblood was doing here fifty years in the past and find out how to get home. He couldn't live as Draco Caius for too long, because Draco Caius had questionable heritage and he didn't like that at all. Unlike Draco Malfoy who knew he was far more superior then the rest.

Draco had a sudden surge of jealousy for Abraxas Malfoy who currently dwelled here at Hogwarts who was for sure from a respectable heritage. None of them knew, however, that a Malfoy descendant had traveled back in time, though he knew that he told his ancient relatives he would be accused of outrageous things if he told them that he was a Malfoy, despite his resemblance to his ancestor.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling of the Slytherin dorms. He would find that Granger today and he would force her to tell him. Whether he needed to use an Unforgivable to do it. However something at the pit of his stomach didn't like that thought and Draco decided that perhaps he wouldn't actually use the illegal curse on Granger despite her heritage.

He never did like using those curses in the first place.

He despised that fact that he was forced to use them. All because of the mere orders of…_him._

His eyes drifted to his covered Dark Mark. He hated that mark with a passion but he was forced to have it upon his skin. And it would remain for the rest of his life. He glared at the shirt sleeve that hid the brand on his forearm. He just wanted to pull out his wand and curse it off, though he knew far too well that the mark was there to stay.

At least he wasn't trapped in his manor and had to unwillingly watch the Dark Lord kill people just for mere entertainment. At least there were benefits to being fifty years in the past.

_He wouldn't have to see Lord Voldemort anymore._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned as Riddle walked beside her, noting how the young Death Eaters were leaving them alone. She then debated if this was a good thing or the worst thing possible.<p>

"Don't we have the same Charms together?" He raised his eyebrows in a matter that caused butterflies erupt in her stomach. Hermione mentally slapped herself. She wasn't feeling butterflies she was feeling _nauseated._

"Yes?" She answered, unsure if her answer would get her killed or not.

"Well then, shall we walk to class together?"

"I-I'm not going to class." Hermione stammered attempting to side away from him. Riddle shifted his gaze to her which almost caused the Gryffindor to trip.

"Well then, if I may ask, where are you going?" He smirked down at her. Hermione fought the urge to frown. She was still mad at him for what he did to her in detention.

"The library," She answered the first thing that came to mind. She heard Riddle chuckle and Hermione bit back a scowl.

"So you intend on going the wrong way to get there," He noted with amusement. Hermione's eyes widened. Why must he catch on so easily?

"Oh?" Hermione attempted to act. "Silly me, I suppose I should go back this way-"

Her heart stopped when he lightly gripped onto her arm to keep her from turning away.

"Nonsense, class is about to start." He smirked at her in an almost reassuringly way. "Let's just go to Charms while there's still time." He instructed. Hermione blinked twice in confusion. Her gaze jumping from his hand on her arm to his eyes. Should she pull out her wand and hex him then accuse him of harassment? With all of her might she pulled her arm away from his grasp. She felt a twinge of regret when she did though. Wishing that he wouldn't let g-

Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration. Yes she would get that Dreamless Sleep Potion today. Rather than wait until her mind disintegrated.

"You sure everything is fine? You seem-"

"I'm great." She interrupted him quickly. "I just stayed up late you know. _Got a detention." _She hissed the last part which was probably the biggest mistake she could have ever done. Oh she's in for it now. Luckily today she had a mirror with her. Whether that was something to be proud of or not, she would soon find out the next time she wandered the halls alone and see if she walked around without a giant serpent sneaking up on her.

A chuckle met her ears and she was fazed for a moment. She was fascinated how his laugh was warm and lively, it was difficult not to expect a heartless, soulless, cruel laugh whenever he snickered or chuckled or-

"My, my, you are amusing," He said in between laughs. Hermione gaped at the young Voldemort like he had grown a second head. Was that a compliment or an insult? Hermione let a nervous laugh which obviously caught his attention because he stared down at her. "Are you upset with me?"

"I hardly know you," She answered quickly.

"Upset that I gave you a detention?" He dismissed her comment and arched his eyebrows in curiosity. _Upset that you destroyed everything and everything I loved and cared for._

"Perhaps," She replied hotly, her dark thought still lingering in her mind. She nearly hexed him when he began sniggering again. _Stop laughing!_

"You were wandering the halls past curfew," He explained sympathetically. "I didn't want to give you detention."

That was when Hermione scoffed and allowed a humorless laugh to escape her lips, though he continued nonetheless.

"But it's part of being Head Boy. A burden if you must," The Gryffindor snickered at his words.

"Aren't you a bundle of laughs," She drawled sarcastically. She couldn't decide whether to scowl or grin. Perhaps neither if she wanted to live just a little longer.

"I wouldn't say that," He shrugged acting modest. Hermione bit back the urge to roll her eyes at him. _Lord Voldemort acting uncertain of himself? What kind of sick and twisted alternate universe was this?_

"I'm sure," She responded half-heartedly before speeding up her pace to avoid him altogether. Much to her dismay, he kept up without a struggle. They continued down the hallways when the Dark Lord spoke.

"So you're a transfer." He stated. Hermione could only nod in response._ Go away, go away, go away._ She chanted in her mind hoping that somehow he would just magically disappear. But when she shifted her gaze and it landed on him, she knew that he wouldn't just vanish. Maybe she should hex him away.

"I suppose one would say that," She added dryly, careful to not reveal too much, though she feared she just told him everything.

"Hmm, how interesting, Hogwarts has never had a transfer. Let alone two transfers." Hermione simply shrugged.

"Tough times," She replied coolly. From the corner of her eye she saw him nodding in agreement.

They stepped into the Charms classroom and she found herself sitting down. Her fists clenching when she found that Tom had once again chosen to sit by her. Why?

Once again, Professor Samarez was late, giving Tom Riddle's fan girls and fan boys, time to chat up with him. Asking him anything and everything to get the future Dark Lord's attention.

"So, Tom, did you understand Samarez's lecture-"

"Of course he understood it, he's bloody brilliant!" Hermione shook her head at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin who were bickering and clawing over Riddle's attention. All this bloodshed for Riddle's attention was beginning to get obnoxious. As if it wasn't obnoxious before.

"Tom, have you heard of the latest Warlock's Entry? Quite fascinating,"

"Um…Riddle would you mind helping me understand the concept of a Confundus Charm?"

"Tom, how do you cast an _'Anapneo'?_"

"Do you understand these Transfiguration notes, Tom? Because they are so complex."

"Tom, is it true Druella and Cygnus are having an affair? Wouldn't Rosier be furious?"

"In Ancient Runes, what's the difference between Ehwaz and Eihwaz, Tom?"

"Tom, what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Do you know how to cast a _'Lumos', _Tom? Because I don't,"

"Can you help me cast a '_Reparo'_ on this, Tom?"

"Tom, tell Monique that_ 'Alohomora's' _conjugation is_ 'Alohomora' _and not_ 'Aleighohora'."_

"Would you like a Chocolate Frog, Tom?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She couldn't take this anymore. For the past-she glanced at the clock-_ five minutes_, already a dozen students had approached Tom to ask stupid and pathetic questions! Hermione was sure all of them were capable of answering them all on their own but _nooooooooo _all of them had to ask Tom, their beacon of _intelligence_ and_ perfection _to answer all of their pointless issues.

If one more fan girl or fan boy came over here and asked one more bloody question-

"Tom, do you understand Professor Virgultum's assignment? Because I don't understand it at all," A pixie like Gryffindor, much to Hermione's displeasure, asked Tom.

"Sure," He gave her a smile that caused the pixie girl to swoon. "Which one?" He propped himself up to face the girl.

"The one about the Flitterbloom," She squeaked in excitement. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _That's it._

"A Flitterbloom," Hermione answered coldly, "Is a plant that very much resembles the Devil's Snare's appearance, but does not carry the same violent characteristic. Though I'd be very careful around a Flitterbloom despite it being non-violent, I once knew someone who was killed by a Devil's Snare that was portrayed as a Flitterbloom." She hadn't meant an outburst like that, but this was crazy! She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to go mad if this didn't stop.

The pixie like girl gave a scowl at Hermione before she rolled her eyes and said something about Hermione being rude because she wanted Tom for himself. The Gryffindor simple blocked out the pixie girl's high pitched complaints till she left.

Not two minutes later did she hear rash gossiping about a 'rude-snobby-bushy haired-know-it-all-female- a few seats behind her. If Hermione wasn't so frustrated and tired and annoyed and sleepy and irritated and weary and infuriated… she would have felt guilty for her harsh behavior, but until she weaseled time to get that Dreamless Sleep potion so she could finally sleep, she would be the grumpy grouch she was being.

"You truly are charming," Tom's smooth voice drawled sarcastically beside her.

"Thank you," She snapped harshly before allowing her nostrils to flare in irritation. Her eyes landed onto Malfoy. He was sniggering! Right at her along with his 'buddies'. She scowled at them and forced herself to stare up at the front of the classroom despite the absence of a professor.

Hermione allowed herself to seethe for a few moments before her fists loosened.

How long does it take for a bloody Charms professor to arrive _on time_ to class?

"Sit down, sit down, you niños, everybody!" The Spaniard professor said storming in and everyone immediately quieted down and returned to their seats.

"What did he call us?" Hermione asked rather than to herself then to anyone else.

"No one knows for sure, but I'm sure it either means imbeciles or children." Riddle responded quietly. His sudden response causing Hermione to jump. She simply ignored him and listened to Professor Samarez begin his lesson. Continuing on the Confundus Charm theory.

Hermione had already read and used the Confundus Charm countless times, though that still didn't stop her from scribbling down every little detail Professor Samarez spat out. Anything to get rid the echoes of the loud, obnoxious teenage chatter that was still lingering loudly in her mind.

Every now and then the words: 'bush headed Gryffindor' or 'rude new girl', would meet her ears and Hermione would only shrink lower in her seat. Okay, perhaps she was a little _to_ mean to the little pixie Gryffindor girl. But weren't there any other good looking, perfect guys they could all drool over? Preferably _not_ within the same room as her. Let alone the right beside her!

Hermione shook her head and drew a relaxing breath. _No need to overreact. Calm down._ She cooed herself.

After what seemed like an endless class, Professor Samarez dismissed the class. Much relieved, Hermione got up, gathered her stuff and made to leave. A small '_thud'_ caused her to stop and she realized she had dropped a book. Moving forward to pick it up though was surprised when someone else did.

Her eyes widened with shock when she realized who the 'good Samaritan' was.

"You dropped this," Malfoy said while handing her book. Hermione franticly looked around the class that was still occupied with students. Hoping that if he were to suddenly hex her, she'd have to make she'd have plenty of witnesses. _Or dispose of all the witnesses. _She thought with a strange amount of dark humor.

"Uh…thank you…" Hermione hesitated, not wanting to draw suspicion.

"Draco Caius." He answered, assuming that she was asking for his name though she wasn't. At first Hermione was bewildered. Why was he treating her like he didn't know her? Why was he not using his birth name? Confusion whirred around her mind that she simply murmured thanks and stumbled away unsure of what had just happened.

She halfheartedly made her way to her next class: Ancient Runes. At least there she wouldn't have to deal with any fan girls because Tom wasn't there.

Propping down in the seat she had sat down the previous day, and watched as Professor Renight peered around the room waiting for the rest of the class to file in from behind her extravagant desk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes together in thought when Draco _Caius_ walked in. She had been relieved he hadn't walked around the school as Draco Malfoy. That meant that he was hiding his identity. At least she hoped he was.

He strolled in with a stride that she hadn't seen since fifth year. He had somehow regained his cocky, over dose of confidence when he had managed to scoop the interest of his peers.

_Oh look, he's recruited Crabbe and Goyle's ancestors. _She thought with mild amusement as two tall and chubby boys trailed behind Malfoy-no- _Caius_ like Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe once did in her time.

Hermione returned her attention to Professor Renight who was beckoning students to rush inside before she began her class.

Hermione was baffled with even more confusion when Riddle walked in and approached the young blonde professor, holding a piece of parchment that looked strangely like a time table. He pointed at various areas of the time table, though Hermione could not see from here. The professor nodded as Tom spoke, though the Gryffindor could not pick up a word due to the loud chatter of students.

After a few more moments Professor Renight broke out in a smile and gestured for Tom to sit down in a vacant seat. Much to Hermione's displeasure, Tom _also_ happened to take Ancient Runes. Must have been a schedule malfunction. Hermione stifled a groan of discontent. She had been so pleased to think that Tom Riddle, fan girl and fan boy magnet extraordinaire, wasn't in this class. But now he was and that was just…Hermione allowed a trail of rude words swirl into her mind.

The Gryffindor watched with narrowed eyes as Riddle strode elegantly to the empty seat. He almost looked like an angel that was descending gracefully to earth, capturing the attention of every eye in the room. Earning whispers of glee from female students, much to Hermione's annoyance. Even as he sat down he managed to make an ordinary desk chair look like a throne. Disgusted and appalled at her own thoughts she returned her attention to Professor Renight who was now walking around the room.

Professor Renight was quite dramatic. Waving her arms around and talking in different tones as if she were reciting lines for a play. Even her robes managed to look like costumes. Today she wore a shocking shade of electric blue. So bright it nearly hurt her eyes.

"Now, a Norwegian scholar by the name of Sophus Bugge managed to decipher the Elder Futhark. But before that, the Futhark alphabet was forgotten. Until of course Mr. Bugge came along." She said grinning down at her students.

The Gryffindor ran her hand over her parchment in order to smooth it out and then continued to scribble down everything the blonde Professor spoke.

"Open your text books and you will find a translation of the Elder Futhark." Professor Renight flicked her wand and the chalk began to magically write itself onto the board. Writing down notes based on the Elder Futhark.

"Read the pages and then copy down the notes," Professor Renight stated waving dramatically to the board.

Hermione instantly raised her hand.

"Yes?" The professor said landing her blue gaze onto Hermione's.

"Professor," She began. "You haven't told us what page we are supposed to read." A flash of irritation was drawn upon the professor's face. But being the '_fantastic'_ actor Professor Renight was it was quickly masked.

"Yes…" Professor Renight said coldly and Hermione instantly knew that this wasn't a good sign because the class suddenly began to tense. "Well…Ms. _Grainford_ if you had just let me finish then perhaps I would have been able to tell the class what page you were supposed to turn to."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She looked down at her lap as Professor Renight gazed down at the singled out Gryffindor. She intertwined her sweaty palms together in nervousness.

"…-You interrupt my class yesterday, you interrupt me today. I surely hope this isn't going to be a daily thing, Ms. _Grainford._ Because in _my_ class I don't enjoy being interrupted, especially with pointless questions,_"_ Professor Renight said in a sickly sweet tone.

To her right, Hermione didn't need to turn to know that it was a group of girls snickering and giggling at Hermione. With a scowl marring at her features, Hermione pretended to listen to Renight's lecture. Her face heated with embarrassment.

When Professor Renight finally returned to the day's lesson, the professor told the class to turn to page two hundred and twenty nine and Hermione did just that. But something caught her eye. Something that wasn't supposed to be in her Ancient Runes textbook.

Pulling out a small piece of parchment, Hermione was surprised that it was a note in her textbook. Then she recalled how her textbook had fallen and Malfoy had picked it up. _Malfoy. _

He must have slipped it in when he returned it to her. She looked up to see Professor Renight turned away giving Hermione an opportunity to sneak a peek at the note.

Then a thought occurred to her. If this note is from Malfoy then surely it must be cursed or hexed. Perhaps it would release an uncertain doom upon her. Though she was cautious. She looked up at Professor Renight who was explaining something to a student.

Hermione slowly opened the folded parchment. Her wand at the ready in case it was a dangerous item.

She was relieved that nothing had happened. No Dark curse had been thrown at her as she opened it. There were a few words on the parchment and that was all.

She furrowed her brows in confusion but she cast a glance at Malfoy who must have been watching her because he was staring back at her. He to, was not paying attention to Renight's class.

Hermione returned her attention to the parchment and read the neat scrawl.

_Hog's Head _

_Hogsmeade Weekend_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thi****s is a rather short chapter. Or perhaps it is not. Depends on how you look at it. If there are any mistakes or corrections you would like to make. Or if you would just like to send in some suggestions, then by all means, let me know!**

** 'niños' means children in Spanish. However I may be wrong so if there is anyone who thinks that this is just a mistranslation then let me know :)  
><strong>

**~We're All Just A Little Bit Mad  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Fermented Grain Mash

**********Disclaimer:********** I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fermented Grain Mash<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped the cloak tighter around her form as she stared up at the Hog's Head in front of her. What was she doing? This could be a trap for all she knew. Hermione shook her head. If this was an attack then she would be ready. She would curse the Malfoy boy until he lost his capability to walk if he tried anything rash.<p>

Hermione gripped her wand tighter as she stared at the building. _Some things never change._ She thought smugly, looking up at the building that looked exactly as it did when it was her time. She faintly recalled the first DA meeting here. She smiled weakly at the thought. The faint image of the DA members walking in here for the first time caused something in her stomach to rile up.

But now the majority of Dumbledore's Army were…Hermione bit back tears at the thought. Her beloved friends and family were no more.

The Gryffindor snapped the thought out of her mind and wrapped her black cloak tighter as a cruel cold wind rushed past her, causing her to shiver.

Hermione held the parchment she had found in her textbook a few days ago in her hand. All it said was:

_Hog's Head_

_Hogsmeade Weekend. _

Nothing more. No specific date or time. Hermione frowned. What could he possibly want? Buy a couple of drinks and start a hearty conversation? The thought brought dry humor to her.

Perhaps it was some form of act to humiliate her. Expose her for her secrets and then Riddle would find out of her plans and would surely kill her. _If he was capable of killing his own father and grandparents then he would surely have no problem killing her. _

Hermione's eyebrows narrowed harshly at the thought. She most certainly wouldn't go down without a fight if that were the case. She thought hotly. Hermione drew in a breath.

There was no point in coming here. He probably wouldn't even show up and just leave her waiting.

Hermione found herself throwing her hood over her face to hide it, only leaving enough room for her eyes to peek through from underneath the hood. She was going to see what this was all about. She would _hopefully_ resolve her issue with Malfoy and then she could carry on peacefully destroying Voldemort's Horcruxs.

Hermione breathed a simple chuckle at the thought. _Peaceful_. She thought with mild amusement. Since when did peaceful and Voldemort fit into the same sentence?

The Gryffindor took cautioned steps toward the rusty and old building of the Hog's Head.

She opened the door and was welcomed with a dusty and ragged room. Filed with rusty and dusty men and women. Hermione tightened her hold on her cloak despite the fact that she was now indoors. She scanned the room.

No Hogwarts students ever entered here. They all went to the Three Broomsticks if it was a drink or snack they wanted.

It was slightly empty here. A few men and women scattered around the room but other than that it was quite vacant.

That was what made Malfoy so easy to spot.

He wasn't in his Hogwarts uniform, but rather in a black cloak, just as she was. He didn't notice her. He just stared at his dirty cup with intent interest. Bottles and bottles encased him around the table.

Hermione inhaled deeply as her grip on her wand tightened and she made her way over to his table.

She walked swiftly to the table unnoticed as Malfoy still didn't look up to acknowledge her he continued to ignore her. With reluctance to sit down, Hermione seated herself down on the rickety chair.

"You're late." He said simply, still not looking up. Hermione narrowed her eyes from underneath her hood not too keen on removing it.

"Says the boy who sent me a parchment with no specific date or time," She drawled sarcasticly, her clutch becoming tighter. Hermione's eyes narrowed as Malfoy chuckled lightly looking up at her with his grey eyes.

"I'm just messing with you, Mudblood. No need to overreact" He drawled harshly, causing Hermione to wince at his cruelty. _That's it._ She snapped and she abruptly stood up and made her way to leave. Getting up and leaving the table.

"Awww, come one, don't be a party-pooper." He hissed followed by a rather impressively loud burp. Hermione grimaced with disgust.

"You are ridiculously repulsive. I hope you're aware of that." She said in a clipped tone. Her patience thinning just by the mere presence of him. He seemed to have not heard her because he hiccupped and murmured something incomprehensible words that Hermione didn't understand.

"…sit d-down." He mumbled and took another swig of his beverage. That was when the pieces fell together. Hermione allowed a smirk to twist her features.

"Isn't it a little early to get wasted?" She asked in a mocking innocent tone. She took a quick glance at the clock. Indeed it was almost six o'clock but all in all, one shouldn't get so heavy on alcohol especially when he was a Hogwarts student and could get punished severely if caught.

"No one asked you, you dirty little-"

"Yes, yes I know, I know," She hissed knowing that Malfoy would have spat a whole bunch of rude and creative words at her.

"Aw! Come on, have a drink!" He grinned and motioned lazily for her to sit across from whilst taking another sip. Hermione was taken aback by his sudden movement. _Yup._ She concluded with annoyance. _The bastard is drunk. _

"I'd rather not," She said stiffly, revolted at his state. His robes were rather sagged along with his mere appearance.

A cool sensation wrapped around her suddenly and before she could whip out her wand, she was hurled forward by the mysterious force and enforced to sit in the seat across from Malfoy.

"You bastard!" She shrieked, causing a few heads to turn. Though she didn't care as she tried to wriggle out of Malfoy's magical bonds that held her to the seat. He only chuckled wryly and took another sip of what Hermione now determined as Firewhisky.

"Calm down, sheesh, you're so _loud_!" He snapped with a smirk curling at his lip. Hermione continued to fight his spell. The Gryffindor ignored him and continued to struggle against the magic. Desperately attempting to reach for her wand.

"I'm warning you," She jeered bitterly.

"Oh no!" He slurred with sarcasm waving his hands in mock fear. "The Gryffindor is out to get me! Oh what will I do? What will I do?"

Hermione clawed to reach for her wand again, chastising herself for losing her grip.

"Let me go," She snapped back at him.

"No," He said simply with a lazy smirk still twisting his features.

"I have every right to have you arrested for assault," She wheezed, her temper rising every second. Malfoy shook his head and snickered cruelly. "I'll curse you. With or without my wand." She snarled hoping that it would intimidate him.

"Because you're wandless magic is _so great." _He hissed sarcastically.

"_Silencio_" She hissed wandlessly and to her immense pleasure, Malfoy was silenced. His mouth moving but no words coming out. Hermione threw her head back and laughed at him. However still bound to the chair by Malfoy's magical bonds, she was no longer annoyed.

"You were saying?" She asked smugly. "Something about wandless magic, I didn't quite hear you." She sneered with a chuckle. The blonde's mouth moved dramatically which were probably forming rude curse words and insults. Hermione was to amused to care when she could've sworn he mouthed the word 'Mudblood'

The Gryffindor watched him snarl and sneer at her. A grin curling her features.

"What?" She cupped a hand around her ear gingerly. "I can't hear you. Speak up." Her comment must have riled him up because she saw a tint of angry red shining in his face. His anger not affecting her, it only amused her. She preferred it this way.

He narrowed his eyes and he whipped out a wand and cancelled her Silencing Spell. Hermione's grin was immediately wiped off.

"That wasn't very nice," He babbled before he took another generous swig of alcohol. Then he waved his hand at the bartender. "Hey! Gimme another bottle of Firewhisky and one for my frie…this girl."

A scowl appeared on her features as the bartender rolled his eyes and brought to Firewhiskys up and brought them to the table. He sat them down and before Hermione could tell the bartender she didn't drink he walked away.

Malfoy popped open his new bottle of alcohol and took a hearty chug from it. _As if he wasn't drunk enough. _She thought with revulsion.

"Look I don't know why you asked me to come here, I don't have time to be magically tied to a chair, or listen to you babble along without a care in the world. Or watch you drink yourself to wastefulness or-"

"Hey," He rudely interrupted and pointed a sluggish finger at her. "_Shut up." _He slurred and took another drink. Hermione's face heated up with irritation. She stifled a scream of irritation. Immediately she recalled that she could just verbally conjure the counter-curse for the spell. She shouted the counter-curse but to her dismay nothing happened. She was still pinned and seated to the chair.

Malfoy's chuckle met her ears and Hermione scowled.

"Smartest Witch of your age," He said with bitter sarcasm, saliva escaping his mouth. "Only _I _can release those bonds-"

"Why are you keeping me here? Let me go? I don't want to be here-"She protested struggling against his bonds.

"Then why'd you show up?"

Hermione heaved in a ragged breath. Her rage seething within her, not responding to his question. She should've known that Malfoy would've tried something like this. Hermione stared at his drunken state. If she wasn't forced to remain in that blasted chair she would have been able to enjoy mocking him. Though right now her only intentions were to get out of here and curse him to the oblivion.

"Look," He said pointing a lazy finger at her. "I just wanna talk," He said, Hermione grimaced as he looked like he was ready to pass out. His eyes drooped and tinted with red. His skin appeared to be an unhealthy grey. _What happened to him?_ She thought rather arrogantly.

"I'm sure you do," She snapped sarcastically. The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits. He took hold of his Firewhisky and took another gulp. Swallowing down the alcoholic contents till it was empty. Then he set the bottle down and examined Hermione with the eyes of a cruel critique.

"Say," He began. "Do you _always _look like that?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. As if she needed any more reminders on how dreadful she looked. Then she realized some where along their argument, Hermione's hood had slipped from her face.

"Look, just get to the point, I have no time to waste-"Hermione was cut off when he reached for her given Firewhisky and snatched it and flicked it open and downed it down. She shook her head at his actions. She wondered if Malfoy was even conscious of what he was doing or if it was simply the alcohol. Hermione scowled at him and he merely looked at her unconcerned.

"What?" He said taking another greedy sip. "I seriously doubt that you were going to drink that." Hermione's frown narrowing again. She drew in a breath of impatience.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a rather pleading tone. He tilted his bottle slightly to the sight, causing some Firewhisky to spill out.

"Is it so bad to just want to talk to an old classmate?" He asked with mocking innocence. His comment caused cruel, bitter laughter to escape from her lips.

"_Of course," _She snarled back. "And while we're at it, let's catch up on old memories and experiences we had with eachother. Hm…let's see. Shall we talk about the times where you ruthlessly insulted me and humiliated me? Or shall we discuss _'happily'_ the way you and your goons nearly _killed _us all with that Fiendfyre? Or the time you nearly sentenced us all to death. Oh! How about the time where you used the Cruciati-"

"Keep talking and I'll use that Cruciatious Curse on you." He warned darkly, though Hermione wasn't affected by his cruel warning.

"Yeah, like I hadn't heard that one before," She snapped back, however his comment caused harsh memories to ram into her Mind's Eye. Something she had refused to think of. Malfoy slammed his drink down harshly causing it to smash and spill everywhere but he paid that no attention. Hermione flinched and nearly shrieked but he simply glared at her as she glared back at him. In the background she heard the bartender yell at them while Malfoy responded with rude curse words at him. Normally she would appologize but she was to furious and angered to spare a second glance at him.

She watched as he leaned forward his anger etched clearly on every feature on his face. His fists clenching till the point of palling.

"I'll curse you right here, right now," He threatened sinisterly. Hermione's anger flared up as well.

"Do you have the stomach for it?" She taunted him. It wasn't necessary, in fact it was something she shouldn't have brought up, but she was too furious to care. She instantly noticed that he knew exactly what she was referring to. He knew that she was taunting him with Dumbledore's murder. Something he wasn't capable of doing. Yet, Hermione still had the nerve to insult him for it. Don't get her wrong, she adored Dumbledore, though her dislike for Malfoy was greater.

"Are you testing my patience?" He sneered. Hermione noted how his arm was beginning to etch towards his wand.

"I dunno," She shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Let's see how long it takes before you throw a cruse at me,"

"I just wanted to talk," He said through gritted teeth as though it pained him to say it. "But if you continue to be a stubborn little bitch then I will throw every illegal curse in the god damn book at you." Another scowl etched its way onto her face. Threatening_. How Death Eater like. _

"Oooooh!" She hissed sarcastically. "Scary man! Merlin, give me strength." Her voice was beginning to tremble with all her fury. He leaned forward again. His torso crunching against the table edge.

"I have every intention to curse you till you lose sight in your right eye," He warned with nastiness.

"Look," Hermione quickly changed the subject not wanting to edge him on. "What do you even want to talk about? What is there to talk about?"

"I think the proper question is: What _isn't_ there to talk about?" He replied coldly. Hermione could only arch an eyebrow. Oh how she yearned to pull out her wand and strike every curse in 'the god damn book' at him. She inwardly scowled as she mimicked Malfoy's phrase.

"_Fine," _She spat. "Let us talk." If she wasn't bounded she would have waved her hands around dramatically, unfortunately she couldn't.

* * *

><p>He watched with attentive eyes as the witch and wizard snarled and batted at each other. The wizard taking an unhealthy dose of Firewhisky every now and then while shouting something offensive at the witch. The female unusually stiff however that didn't stop her from replying the wizard's taunts with taunts of her own.<p>

A smirk tugged at his lips at the amusing sight. However suspicion caused him to frown. There was so much he didn't understand of this odd pair.

The boy, a Slytherin. Tom didn't consider much of him until that day he had caught the boy arguing with the witch. Nothing interesting about the boy though he did hear some rumor that the boy was from Rome. He didn't look roman though that didn't mean that he wasn't. He furrowed his brows together in curiosity. If he kept this up he would most surely get permanent wrinkles.

Then there was the girl…my, the girl was a strange thing wasn't she? Another smirk appeared on his features. He had never seen anyone, let alone any _female,_ act so hostile towards him. It unnerved him and he absolutely despised it when he was unnerved. He had done much to attempt to get close to her, to pry any information from her, but he couldn't even look her directly in the eye. Which was strange because every girl in the castle was eager to throw themselves at the him. The girl was a mystery as was the boy.

Although strange, he could only conclude that these two knew each other before arriving at Hogwarts.

"Whatya lookin' at, my Lord?" Lestrange asked as he to, took a gulp of his Firewhisky. Tom didn't respond to his followers and simply continued to glance at the pair who were still engaged in a heated argument. Lestrange followed his gaze.

"Ah," Lestrange said with an amused smirk before he took another sip. "Caius and Grainford," He chuckled into his drink.

"You know them?" Riddle said, turning his attention to his Knight. Lestrange nodded and so did a few of his followers.

"O' course," He responded. "Their transfers," Tom rolled his eyes at Lestrange's answer.

"Really now?" He spoke in cold sarcasm causing several of his followers to cower, especially Mulciber. Tom nearly smirked as he recalled how Mulciber was screaming and flailing under Riddle's Cruciatious Curse.

A smash caused all those in the Hog's Head to jump, except Tom of course. He turned around to the cause of the disruption and to his curiosity it was the Caius boy who had smashed a Firewhisky bottle, his repulsively drunken state threatening the immobile witch. The witch snapped something back that caused Caius' face to darken considerably.

Riddle wished he had been able to sit closer to pick up pieces of the conversation.

"What is all the rukus over there!" The bartender yelled at the arguing pair. Tom heard an impressive amount of curse words from the boy before he returned his attention to the girl.

"Yeah," Lestrange chuckled then jerked his thumb in the direction of another of Riddle's followers. "Nott here says he caught them snogging in the hallways." Riddle raised his eyebrows as several of his followers began to make inappropriate and sexual comments. All except Mulciber who remained cowered in his seat.

"Is that so?" He turned his attention to Nott who was also sipping an alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, deducted ten points from Slytherin because of that Caius kid," Nott replied bitterly at the subject.

"You sure 'bout that?" Dolohov spoke now his eyes narrowed at the strange pair. "Canis says that he saw them get into a pretty nasty dual." Now this spiked Riddle's attention even more. Tom returned his attention to Mulciber.

"Really now?" He asked secretly taunting the scared Knight. "When did you see this, Mulciber." Riddle asked innocently but to those who listened closely enough, they'd be able to hear the mischief underneath his tone. He smirked when he saw Mulciber paled drastically when his leader addressed him now.

"A-A few d-days ago, my Lord." He said quietly, almost whisper like.

"Speak up," Riddle commanded. Truth be told, he heard him perfectly well, he just enjoyed taunting his follower.

"I saw them cursing each other a few days ago," Mulciber murmured louder this time.

"What did they do?" He pressed on causing Mulciber to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"D-didn't see much, t-they were arguing. C-Caius said something that made the lady…m-mad then she shot a curse at him." He said nervously avoiding Riddle's gaze. Tom simply raised his eyebrows at him, telling him silently to continue. "T-then he called her 'ugly' so she shot him a nasty Pimple Jinx at him."

Several of his men at the table laughed, Mulciber simply did not see the humor in the situation and continued to look down at his lap.

"Probably went through a nasty breakup." Avery suggested and nudged Lestrange and they both howled with laughter. Losing interest in harassing Mulciber, he returned his attention to the pair. Convenient that they were too busy snapping at each other's throat to notice they were being observed.

* * *

><p>"Fine, tell me what I should call you then if I'm not going to call you Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at her angrily. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. This discussion was progressing no where. He had insulted her about her blood status with multiple and creative words and she had warned him that she was not to be referred as a Muggleborn while she was here.<p>

Honestly, how was she even supposed to approach a Muggleborn hater if she was proclaimed as a Muggleborn? No…she would at least keep her status hidden, something she didn't like at all.

"Hermione Grainford is what you call me." She announced.

"Blood status?" He asked it like he was asking what her gender was. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"As if you can trollop around the school as a Malfoy, Pureblood extraordinaire." She retorted harshly. Malfoy smirked at her as if he had won the argument.

"Actually, Ms. _Grainford," _He waved his hands around dramatically as he spoke her false name. "I can. Draco Caius is a Romanian Pureblood. One of the most respected Purebloods around." Hermione scoffed as he announced that.

"Right. And then someone looks you up and finds out that you are not a Pureblood and you officially have questionable heritage. Oh no!" She hissed the last part with dramatic sarcasm. "What will Drakey do? How can he possibly survive knowing that he is no longer considered a Pureblood?"

It was his turn to whip out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm on her and Hermione could no longer voice her insults.

"Listen up, _Grainford_." He warned his wand pointed at her, threatening to curse her. This time she had taken his threat seriously and visibly tensed. "I want answers." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her once again.

"Don't you _dare_ ask me what you want answers to, because I know full out well that you already know what I'm talking about." He sneered his famous 'Malfoy sneer'. Hermione grimaced. Even in a drunken state he managed to impose a threat. "Not like you can though," He smirked lazily. Hermione watched as he nearly toppled over and fell asleep.

Hermione drew in a deep inaudible breath. How was she going to get out of this one? Could she lie? Tell him something that wouldn't reveal her plan? After all, she couldn't trust him at all. He was a bloody _Death Eater_ for Merlin's sake. He wouldn't allow Hermione to destroy his Lord. She thought bitterly.

She had made her choice. She opened her mouth and mouthed the words: '_Go to hell'_ which caused the drunken man to anger. He slammed his fist onto the table which caused some of the Hog's Head patrons to jump and shriek some nonsense at Malfoy.

"That is _it!" _The bartender hollered at the Gryffindor at Slytherin. The bearded bartender took the rag slung over his solder and whipped it onto the table in anger. "If you two don't behave, I'll throw you out!" He hollered his face turning red. Hermione fought the urge to blame Malfoy for it all and get away scat free. _Gryffindors are not placed in that House because of their betrayal. _She reminded herself with humor.

"Shut up, ya bearded _freak._" Malfoy snapped at him with his droopy demeanor. Hermione was thankful for the Silencing Charm because it silenced her groan of irritation. Stupid Malfoy. She cried mentally for the umpteenth time. He just _had _to get-

_SMASH!_

Hermione watched with horror as Malfoy threw a bottle of Firewhisky at the young bearded man. The bottle missing the intended target by mere inches as it smashed and shattered into pieces. If Hermione wasn't under a Silencing Charm the whole bar would have been filled with her shrieks of and hollers about Malfoy's idiocy.

The bartender snarled at Malfoy and he stalked towards the blond angrily and yanked Malfoy from the collar and dragged him out of the bar, throwing him out. Hermione heard shouts of outrage and anger coming from both parties and by the way the bartender was approaching her, she knew that she shared the same fate as Malfoy did.

Hermione attempted to calm the agitated bartender but her mouth only moved but no sound came out. The man grasped her by the collar to and he lifted her up. For a moment she was engulfed with the horrid smell of alcohol and overdose of cologne. The scent sickened her.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment as the chair was hauled up with her when he dragged her out. The bartender looked at her with anger when he saw that.

"Let go of the chair," He ordered. Hermione attempted to explain that she couldn't move because she was bounded to it. But the older man narrowed his eyes as his face darkened into a dangerous shade of red. "Are you mocking me?" He roared in fury. Hermione shook her head trying to mime her way into explanation but her hands were still bounded tightly.

Hermione was shocked at his force as he threw her out as she landed painfully onto the soil with the chair still linked to her. She gave an inaudible cry as she attempted to get up. She cursed Malfoy under her breath when she couldn't move at all. Just roll around the ground pathetically. Hermione shifted her gaze and noted that Malfoy was still on the ground groaning in pain, or maybe groaning about his drunkenness. Perhaps both.

Hermione was on the verge of tears at his stupidity. First he immobilizes her. Then he silences her. Then he throws a bloody Firewhisky bottle at the bartender. Then he gets them thrown out and now they were stranded in the middle of a road with no means of mobility. If only she could be heard. Then she'd be able to curse and swear every word she knew at him.

The Gryffindor grimaced as the chair dug into her back uncomfortably. Maybe she should kill the imbecile and save herself hours and hours of wasted time.

She tragically shuffled over to Malfoy and swung at him with any movement she could manage at him. She succeeded as he groaned again and waved his wand and released her spells. Immediately she sprung from the chair into a standing position.

"You _bloody idiot!" _ She cried nearly kicking him in the process. "You are so stupid! Why are you even drunk in the first place? Or do you just think that this is all a joke to you?"

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier Draco was at the Hog's Head waiting for a certain Mudblooded Gryffindor to arrive. Deep down he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up for the Mudblood to arrive. Merlin knew the woman would be suspicious and would refuse to talk to him.<p>

He smirked as he took another glance around the filthy bar. _Disgusting. _If only there was a more secluded place he could talk to Granger but the Hog's Head was the first thing that came to mind when he wrote down the note, caused her book to fall and slipped it inside.

_Cunning_

He thought with a curling smirk. His pleasure didn't last long however. The more he looked around the more he recognized those family names.

The sight brought him pain. A constant reminder of what he lost. What was _taken _from him. Thoughts of his mother, his father, his whole damn family wouldn't be seen for another few decades. It pained him to know that he had lost so much because of the stupid Time-Turner or whatever the hell that Muggleborn used to get thrown back here.

He didn't want to be here, despite the fact that he was free from war. But was this blissful peace worth living in while his parents weren't there? His family and friends were far from his reach. He may never see them again.

Tears pricked at his eyes.

_Stupid Granger. _

He snarled in his thoughts.

All because of her, he was snatched away from his sanctuary. That Mudblood had pulled him all the way here and for what reason? Was she too scared and pathetic to accept a few measly deaths?

Without warning the sight of all the dead and deceased appeared in his mind and Draco had to fight the urge to wail as he recalled those images.

The dismembered, the lifeless, the decayed it was all a disgusting sight. Even in mere memory the sight made despair rise upon him. He shivered at the thought. He felt so hollow. How was it that in just a few months his whole life could be torn apart by…by that…what was he? Did the Dark Lord classify as a human? Did he classify as an animal? A demon? A monster? He did not know. In fact maybe it was best if he never found out.

A cold feeling enveloped him and he had to look around to make sure a Dementor hadn't stalked into the room.

The horror of those sights that took place in his own _home._ The draining of the life. The death the-

He couldn't take it anymore. That was when he signaled the bartender to bring him a bottle of Firewhisky.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Hermione cooed as she held up the limp form of Malfoy. The blonde simply moaned incompressible words as she flung his arm around her shoulders and hauled him up. She had attempted a Levitation Charm on him but he fumbled too much and crashed painfully onto the ground once again. So she resulted into carrying him.<p>

She wrapped her arm around his waist to support him. Her small form nearly toppling over from his weight.

"…mhm..Stupid…" He murmured.

"Yes you are stupid." She retorted hotly as she guided him back to the castle grounds. Hermione groaned in frustration as he leaned further into her. His eyes beginning to droop his body slagging with every step. His scent of Firewhisky clinging horribly to her nostrils. His feet were nearly dragging, in fact- she turned around and saw that they were indeed dragging.

"Sweet Merlin, Malfoy." She cried in exasperation. "You get yourself completely wasted and now I have to drag you back to the castle. And good Lord, your heavy!"

"Hey," He mumbled a small smile curving at his lips. "You talk too much."

"Why don't I just drop you here and come back for you in the morning." She barked at him with venom in her tone. She then heard mumbles and mutters about 'Gryffindor Heroics' from him.

Hermione sighed and hauled up his slipping form.

"Can you at least _try_ to walk?" She pleaded as he sagged forward.

"No," He answered sluggishly.

"You're pathetic," She snapped.

"You're a…bushy…haired…k…know-it…all." He exhaled noisily, even his speaking was beginning to sag.

"I should just hex you and be done with it," She spat cruelly.

"Now that isn't very lady like," A different voice spoke causing Hermione to jump and nearly drop Malfoy in the process. However she clung onto him and pulled him up with difficulty.

She turned and to her ultimate horror saw Tom and his Death Eaters approaching her. How many were there? At least four, but she couldn't see the rest with Malfoy blocking her view.

Hermione desperately looked around. No one around. She had realized that they were just outside of Hogsmeade. Most of the students had already returned to the castle. Hermione frantically looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. _Great. _She hissed to herself sarcastically.

"Good evening," She nodded at him, attempting to sound composed.

"Good evening," Tom responded smugly, a devilish smirk curving his features. Hermione noted the suspicious glances from his followers. Tom remained collected and just damn good looking. Sweet Merlin maybe she was drunk to. "If you want, we can take Mr. Caius back to the Slytherin Dorms for you,"

"Oh, no," She said with a nervous smile pulling Malfoy's sluggish form to her protectively. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Tom chuckled and a few of his followers examined Hermione with the eyes of a predator. She grew tense as Tom took a step forward.

"Nonsense, we were heading there anyway." He tilted his head to the side with innocence. The act made Hermione shiver. No way would she allow a drunk and deluded Malfoy slip into the grasp of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. They would probably trick him into questioning and then Malfoy would reveal everything. _If he already hadn't._ She thought coldly.

"Oh, well you see I wouldn't want you to be held responsible for him if he gets caught-"

"Hey," Malfoy sighed. "Tell the bartender that I'll curse him if he doesn't shut up." He grumbled. Hermione winced. Oh they were going to die for sure now. But once again she was surprised when Tom threw his head back and laughed. The young Death Eaters laughed nervously to, as if they didn't know what to do.

"Shut up," She hissed in Malfoy's pale ear. Malfoy tilted his head to the side and leaned forward causing Hermione to stumble backwards.

"Have a seat," Malfoy grumbled. "Have a drink," Hermione closed her eyes in order to prevent herself from shooting a Stunning Spell at the drunken boy that was drooping on her. Then suddenly hurling noises were made as Malfoy vomited all over Hermione's robes and shoes.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She cried in exasperation which seemed to have brought amusement to the young Dark Lord and his followers. She then yanked Malfoy into so that he was at least…somewhat standing up and pulled them away. Not able to pull out her wand and clean up the mess because both of her hands were occupied with holding Malfoy up.

"Have a good evening," She said darkly to Riddle and his supporters. Hermione held back a screech of annoyance as Riddle fell into step beside her.

"Don't be so quick to leave," He said sensually causing shivers to run up her spine and her insides to feel suddenly damp. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He pulled out his wand and immediately Hermione cringed in fear. She eyed the wand with terror. _The same wand that killed Harry. _She thought angrily. But instead of an Unforgivable thrown at her, he mumbled a quick '_Scourgify' _and her robes and shoes were cleaned magically. She was shocked for a moment and she could've sworn that her jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Thanks," She managed mumbled unsure if this was all a plan to lead her into a self-sense of security.

"Anytime," He added with an oh-so convincing smile.

"Look," Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "I would '_really'_ love to stay and chat, but I really need to help my friend here get back to his dorms. So if you'll happily step aside," She limply gestured for him to walk away, "Then I'll be on my way," She a scowl marred her features. Riddle only raised his elegant eyebrow.

"At this time?" He asked with that concern that nearly caught her off guard.

"Yes, if you keep me any longer then it will be late so…" She took a step aside nearly dropping Malfoy again in the process. Hermione squirmed as Tom stepped in front of her to prevent her from walking away. Hermione frowned at him. What the heck did he want?

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked in a dangerously, sickly, sweet tone. Hermione watched as for just a split seconds, his eyebrows shot up in surprise but he composed himself too quickly for her to know actually determine something at all.

"No," He responded calmly though there was aggravation in his tone. "I would just like to remind you that you have detention with me tomorrow." Hermione instantly frowned. But she couldn't care about a measly detention right now. Returning her full attention to the poor soul in her arms she pushed him up, told Riddle she would meet him then. Bidding them with a cold goodbye and left.

She breathed out in relief as she managed to escape their presence. She yanked Malfoy forward, tugging him and accidently chocking him every now and then.

She stumbled over the pathway as Malfoy fell forward and backwards and any other direction he could possibly fall in. He mumbled things under his breath. Some things she would rather not repeat, others made her want to scowl.

She dragged him further and further to towards the castle. Cursing Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for not being close enough to one another.

Night had already fallen and if she didn't arrive to the castle soon enough, her arms would break from this ridiculous work out.

"Granger?" He mumbled as his head was lying on her shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Yes?" She uttered with annoyance.

"Do you still think about them?" He asked in a surprisingly civil tone. She had never heard him acting courteous towards her. It was so _foreign. _

"Think about whom?" She asked her suspicion arising, unsure if this was a trap.

"I'm sure you do Granger, it's written all over your face," He added with a chuckle that allowed his alcoholic breath to incase her. Ignoring her question.

"Pardon?" She questioned, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay, Granger." He reassured. "I still think about them to," He sighed, a hint of sadness seeping into his tone.

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" She laughed nervously completely unsure of what was happening. He didn't answer he simply kept his eyes closed and allowed his feet to drag. Perhaps he has reached ultimate drunkenness and was knocked out. She lightly tapped him with her hand. "Hello? Malfoy you awake?"

No response.

Hermione didn't sigh with annoyance however but rather pondered on what Malfoy had said before he had seemingly gone unconscious.

'_It's okay, Granger, I still think about them to. _

Malfoy's words rang in her ears. She had a vague idea on what he was talking about, however, a part of her screamed at her to be careful and not to worry about Malfoy's drunken slurs. That part she didn't listen to.

Could it be? Was he referring to his friends and family? Was he hurting to? Did he lay in bed every night refusing to go to sleep in fear that he would suffer the horrid memories that would seep into his nightmares which would produce a pain far greater than any Crucio? Was the infamous Malfoy suffering from his loss to?

She looked down at the wasted boy in her arms. She had always thought of him to be nothing like her. She had never thought of him with fears, worries, frustrations, doubts, pains, suffering or anything of such. She had always seen him as a jerk or a git. A Death Eater's son. A Death Eater himself, nothing more.

But now as she stared down at his sleeping drunk self, she nearly stopped and embraced him.

Maybe, just maybe she and Malfoy weren't so different after all.

Tears sprung in her eyes though they weren't tears of pain like they usually were. Instead, a small smile graced her lips.

_She wasn't alone. _

At that was all it took. All it took was that small realization to make almost all her pain and agony seem bearable. As long as there was someone there who knew exactly what she was feeling. Exactly the pain she was suffering. Even if it was someone like Malfoy who was her complete polar opposite.

_She wasn't alone_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: S****o this chapter wasn't very exciting, I'll give you that :P I just felt like that I needed to decipher Malfoy's feelings and point of view to clear things up for you readers :) Also the reason why I wrote this was to help progress with Malfoy and Granger's relationship. Whether good or bad I shall not tell XD Suggestions and comments will always be appreciated. **

**~We're All Just A Little Bit Mad**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Exposed

**********Disclaimer:** ********I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Exposed<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh…ere are we?" Malfoy grumbled as Hermione guided him to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"Shhh," She cooed him urging him back to sleep. Some part along the way, Hermione had the eerie feeling that disaster would surely come if she allowed him to stumble back into the Snake's Den. Where a certain Tom Riddle and young Death Eaters would probably use Malfoy's drunkenness to their advantage. Probably interrogate him or Crucio him or something sick and twisted.

Hermione was pleased when the Room of Requirement door materialized before them. Allowing both Hermione and Malfoy to step in. She allowed a sigh of relief to escape her when she found the room in a simple arrangement. A bed placed in the middle and a coat rack set right beside it.

She dumped Malfoy onto the bed and her arms were finally relieved of the tension. Massaging her sore limbs as she watched the boy lay sprawled onto the bed.

A smile appeared on her face as she laid eyes on the sight.

_Someone's going to have a big headache tomorrow morning. _She thought as Malfoy groaned and rolled over, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings or anything at all. His eyes remained closed and he did not move. The only sign that deemed him alive was his even breathing.

She stepped over to him and peeled off his coat from his body, placing it on the conveniently located coat rack. Turning her attention back to the boy she casted a quick '_Scourgify' _on him to clean his dirty robes. She froze for a moment as she caught sight of a dark stain on his arm, forgetting her senses for a mere moment she rolled up the sleeve to get a better view.

The sight of what she found wasn't something pleasant. The sight of the Dark Mark brought back horrid memories and she quickly rolled the sleeve back down so she didn't have to see it anymore.

After that small event, Hermione awkwardly tucked him into bed, unsure if this was necessary at all. Seemingly satisfied she took a glance a Malfoy before she made her way to leave.

"Granger?" A voice called her causing her to turn around and see Malfoy still in the same position as before. Slumped on the bed, his arms dangling off of the sides of the bed and his eyes closed. Though it was obvious it was he who called her.

"Yes?" She asked uncertain of herself.

* * *

><p>Awakening with a horrible headache wasn't the world's greatest way to start a day. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, the horrible light making him wince and bury his face back into his pillow. This would be the last time he would ever touch another Firewhisky. He thought angrily as he faintly recalled a blurred image of him ordering the dreaded alcoholic beverage.<p>

What a bloody idiot he was!

He sat up he groaned as his actions caused him bitter and cruel pain. He checked his surroundings.

_This isn't the Slytherin Dorms. _

He thought with panic. He frantically looked around causing his neck to throb.

_Shit, what had he done last night?_

All he recalled was Granger and him arguing and…everything else was a blur.

_Dammit!_

He looked around the room and noted the brick walls a coat rack with his cloak hanging from it.

A soft sigh came from beside him. He turned to find the cause of it and to his horror found Hermione _bloody _Granger sleeping soundly _right _beside him. The sight caused him to shriek and topple out of the bed. Dragging the sheets along with him. Crashing onto the floor painfully though that was not of any concern. He pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist shot a curse that caused the Gryffindor to fly of the bed.

He snarled as she gave a squeal and landed with a loud crash.

"W-What?" She cried frantically and immediately went for her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He shouted before she had the chance to fire back. Her wand immediately flew out of her hand. She stared back at him looking shriveled and confused. Her hair was toppled everywhere, creating a lion like appearance. "What the fucking hell, Granger." He sneered as he walked over to her tossed form.

"Malfoy, let me explain," She stammered attempted to look collective but failed miserably. He stormed over to her and she immediately cowered at his close proximity. He towered over her sprawled and possibly injured form.

"Thought I was drunk so you decided to try and get a good shag?" He sneered his wand pointed at her throat. Granger's chin trembled and panic shone in her eyes.

"Look Malfoy if you would just let me explain-"

"What the fuck is there to explain? That your little Mudblood self, tried to get lucky, huh? You little fucking slut-"

"Let me explain!" She protested trying to reach for her wand but he kicked her arm away causing her to yelp in pain. "Look, Malfoy, it's not what it looks like-"

"_Levicorpus" _He snarled and instantly Hermione was dangled upside down hanging by an ankle. She winced and moaned as blood rushed up to her head. He took another step forward and dug his wand shamelessly into her throat. She gagged and heaved but he did not release his grip. "What did you do?"

The Mudblood choked and thrashed but he held his spell, refusing to allow the Gryffindor to escape.

"Let me down!" She demanded.

"Explain yourself first." He warned with darkness in his voice.

"L-last night," She began. "You were…"

"I was w_hat?" _He snarled digging his wand deeper into her throat. Granger gave a yelp and thrashed and battered against him but he continued to cut off her air circulation.

"You...were…drunk! I-I brought you here," She explained trying to catch breaths in between words.

"Where is here?" He watched the Gryffindor chocked and continued to fight back.

"The…Room of…_Requirement! Now let me down!" _She squeezed out the last breath as she paled from her lack of air. He slowly drew his wand back so she could breathe but allowed it to remain dug in painfully into her throat.

Ah yes. The Room of Requirement… The very same room that had indirectly brought Dumbledore to his downfall. He had grown to hate this room. _Why had the bitch brought him here?_

"Then why did you sneak into my bed like the little whore you are." He snarled his face mere inches from hers. He could see the formations of tears from her eyes threatening to fall.

"_Because you asked me to!" _She snarled deeply, attempting to grasp for any source of air. His eyes narrowed at her words.

"Why would I ask filth like you to crawl into bed with me?" He demanded causing Hermione's frail state to quiver.

"Just let me down and I'll explain everything!" She bellowed, her angry strained voice bouncing off of the walls. With narrowed eyes he released his spell allowing her to crash painfully. He watched with his wand pointed at her as she moaned and straightened herself out. Rubbing her throat and then her sore limbs.

"Enlighten me, dirty filth" He hissed cruelly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his insult but stood up, choosing to ignore it. Her arms and legs protested at her movements but overlooked it. She reached for her wand but Malfoy threatened her to keep away from it. She pulled away her bruised hand reluctantly.

"Look, Malfoy," She began, her eyes narrowing at the blonde with anger and determination. "Last night, nothing happened between us. You _asked _ me to stay with you the night."

"You're a fucking liar." He barked and dug his wand into her throat that caused her to bat it away and take a step forward.

"It's the truth!" She growled and he suddenly contemplated if anyone would hear them from the Room of Requirement. "You told me you didn't want to sleep alone…I didn't know what I was thinking-"

"You sure as well weren't thinking."

"Look," She snapped her temper rising. "If you would stop being the little stubborn, spoiled git you are and just listen to me, you'll-"

"I'll what? What do you think I'll do, Granger?" He stuck out his wand to close for comfort for her. Hermione looked at him and could see that he wouldn't mind cursing her. Going through instinct she quickly dove for her wand. With quick movements he cursed her before she could reach for her weapon and defense.

"_Diffindo!" _He shouted before grabbing his cloak and stormed out of the Room of Requirement, the door slamming horribly behind him.

He made his way down to the Slytherin Dorms barking at a couple of First Years along the way.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she gripped onto her injured leg. His Severing Charm had cut deeply into her calf. She gazed at her wand longingly that was thrown too far for her to reach.<p>

She moved her hand to rub her throat that may have had a large bruise beginning to form.

_The bastard!_

She cursed under her breath and moved to get up; her injured leg keeping her in place, groaning in protestation at Hermione's every movement. She could feel bruises beginning to form in every corner of her body.

What the hell was she thinking? She should've known better that when she had fallen asleep next to him that she would be waking up next to an aggravated and hung-over Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Granger?" Malfoy had grumbled from the bed. <em>

"_Yes?" She turned around unsure of herself. Her eyes drooping. Goodness she should've gotten a Dreamless Sleep Potion while at her little 'visit' at Hogsmeade. Still, she would just stay up and read. She had plenty of research to cover. Like…Time Travel and Horcruxs…and…other things to avoid sleep. _

"_Could…you…?" He slurred his speaking barley comprehensible. _

"_Could I what?" She took a step forward as Malfoy rolled over and his droopy eyes slightly lifted to look at her. _

"_I…never…mind…" He grumbled and made a lazy motion to dismiss her. Shrugging tiredly, Hermione stumbled her way towards the exit. As she reached for the handle-_

"_Wait!" He called back his form still sprawled and he made no eye contact with her, he just stared at the floor like it was quite interesting. With him being so drunk, it must've been. _

"_What can I do for you?" She drawled, her patience thinning rapidly. _

"_I-I…Could you stay here?" He asked rather shamelessly for someone who was asking a girl to stay with them. _

"_Um…Malfoy you're rather drunk…I don't think you'd quite-"_

"_Just do it," He growled into his pillow, his voice barely audible. _

"_Why?" _

"_Don't ask questions," He mumbled. _

"_Then I have no reason to stay-" _

"_I have nightmares okay!" He spat and then groaned from the action. Hermione was taken aback by his sudden outburst. But instead of Hermione turning around laughing like she normally would have, a small smile crawled onto her features. _

_It must have been her tiredness finally devouring her. Or her sadness and depression from her loss. Or maybe her desire for someone to replace Harry and Ron. Her loneliness and coldness. Perhaps it was the reassuring feeling that she wasn't the only one who was oh-so terrified of their own impending nightmares. Maybe it was the fact that she just needed to know that she wasn't alone. Maybe it was a silly way to find reassurance. Whatever it was, it had pulled her forward and she slowly crept over and crawled into bed with him. _

_And strangely enough, she had felt reassured. That she was safe. _

_Strange. _

_Who would've thought that she would feel safe next to her childhood bully, lying down drunk next to her? _

_Yes, she had officially lost her mind. _

* * *

><p>Hermione would have happily begun banging her head on the wall or the floor or <em>anything! <em>But for now she had to mend her injured leg.

_Stupid Malfoy…_

_He'll be lucky if he still has all four limbs when I'm done with him…_

She growled her dark thoughts mentally as she used the medical supplies that the Room of Requirement had so conveniently provided. The room truly was marvelous.

She hissed as she applied the bandages. The action awakening old scar pains that she had endured. She trailed her eyes down her injured leg. She narrowed her eyes together as she could clearly see some old scars from to many events.

She glared at each and every one of them. Recalling how she received some of them, others she wondered how they even got there.

_Now Malfoy has added to the collection. _

She growled under her breath and cursed quite creatively.

When she was done she had summoned up all her energy to stand up, she clumsily grabbed her wand and limped aimlessly to the Gryffindor Towers.

She narrowed her eyes together. A few students walked passed her and quickly skidded past her as they caught sight of her. Whether it was her dangerous and vengeful atmosphere or her sloppy and repulsive appearance, Hermione sure didn't give a damn at the moment.

She cursed under her breath as each step she took, her leg throbbed. She tried shifting her weight but every attempt to evade the pain only worsened it.

She drew in another breath to attempt to calm herself. The attempt failing. Her grip on her wand tightening till the point her hand paled.

_She was an idiot!_

What the heck was she thinking? She was so stupid! She was a moron! What on Earth could've urged her to crawl in to bed with Draco _stupid, evil, Death Eater _Malfoy? Weren't they sworn enemies. Childhood rivals? War opponents? Death Eater versus member of the Order. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Pureblood and Mudblood. Everything about them was meant to oppose each other. And yet she had the idiocy, the stupidity to-

Hermione groaned as she stumbled slightly, nearly tripping on a group of fifth years who glared at her furiously. Though she could care less as she gripped onto a bannister to support her flailing form. She clenched her teeth together as she felt something cool trickle down to her ankle. She slightly lifted her robe to find that her blood had soaked through the bandages and leaked through. Staining her socks and robes in the process.

The faint thought of going to the Infirmary crept into her mind but the thought only brought more humor to her. She could picture fat ol' Madame Flane questioning her and how she got her scars. And then glaring at her because Madame Flane had to mend the wounds of a dirty _Mudblood._

The Gryffindor cringed at the memory, the way Flane had glared down at her of Bellatrix's horrible scar.

Unconsciously her hand drifted to her left forearm. Who would have guessed that underneath the thin piece of fabric was a scar? Her eyes narrowed, how could just a mere word plunge an entire country to war?

_That is what you're here for!_

She reminded herself. She was here to prevent that.

But then why was she insisting on getting off track. She hadn't even researched; there was so much she had to do. So many paradoxes and problems she would have to overcome and solve. Her thoughts drifted to her list that she had made some time ago. The list that she should have actually paid more attention to. She hadn't even completed one thing on the list!

Hermione hissed as she felt a jolt of pain strike her leg again. She stumbled losing her balance and nearly falling onto someone.

"Sorry," She grumbled as she gripped onto their robes. Accidentally brushing against their muscled arms and couldn't help but contemplate on their toned limbs.

"You alright there, Ms. Grainford?" A smooth and hauntingly familiar voice asked. Hermione shivered and turned to face Riddle. Why did he always need to find her when she was so vulnerable? Then a horrific thought. Did she just feel him up? Disgusted she wrenched away from his support.

"I'm...great-fine," She grumbled unsure of what she was doing.

"I don't think so," His angelic face twisted into an innocent smile. "What happened to your leg?" He asked with genuine concern. The color from her face drained, she couldn't decide what was scarier. The fact that Lord Voldemort paid her concern, whether it was fake or genuine, or the fact that he had taken notice to her bloody leg.

"I fell," She stammered attempting to side away from him.

"Are you alright?" He said taking a step closer to Hermione. A step to close to her for that matter. Hermione wanted to wipe his false concern off of his face. Honestly! Who did he think he was fooling? She thought, trying to escape but he somehow barred her in, keeping her from going anywhere.

"I...uh…" She mumbled her nervousness arising out of nowhere. She could feel her palms get sweaty and she was debating why they were so.

"We should get you to the infirmary." He said his eyebrows high in worry. He placed a hand onto her shoulder to support her. Hermione ripped from his grasp and scattered away, ignoring the pain in her leg. 

"No, no, no, no," She smiled nervously. "It's just a scratch." She explained trying to side away, but somehow, she didn't know but he had backed her into a wall. His arms trapping her in on each side. Her breath hitched at that observation. She swallowed and heard the soft _gulp_ from the action. Her heart hammered in her ears and she wondered if he could hear it to. She prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't.

"Oh, no but you certainly can't walk around like that." He said in a sweet tone. The worst part was that she was almost convinced he gave a damn. "I can't allow a lady like yourself to walk around with a torn up leg," She nearly smiled and allowed him to take her to the infirmary or anywhere else for that matter.

"No thank you," She said with determination snapping out of her trance. "I'm sure I can take care of myself." Her cheeks heating.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked down at her. Even as he pulled on his façade he still managed to look proud and arrogant.

"Oh, yes I'm sure," A sick laugh escaped her lips with hidden meaning behind her words. She scrambled away, limping pathetically. Her feet stumbled and she tripped forward. A small gasp escaping her lips expecting to meet a painful crash. She only registered someone wrapping their arms around her to keep her from falling. She looked up for a moment bewildered to see Tom Riddle supporting her from falling down.

_So Superman has great reflexes to? _She thought with a huff. At the back of her mind she nearly cried out in horror when she found out that she didn't mind this position. She may have to pay St. Mungo's a visit if this were the case. A traitorous shiver crawled pathetically up her spine as Riddle's hand moved and his thumb brushed against her cheek. The action burning her skin in a way she never knew possible.

She stood there frozen for a few moments, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth to throw a snarky remark to him but nothing came out. Had she been but under a Silencing Charm?

He stared back at her, green eyes mixing with brown. Abruptly she turned away and shoved him off, her actions however, not causing him any harm at all.

_Too bad._ She thought hotly.

His infuriating smirk caused her to flinch and her face to heat up with anger.

"Very well," He was the last thing he said before he lurched forward and grasped her arm. All happened to quickly for her to react and before she knew it, she was sitting in a chair in an empty classroom.

Panic arose and she quickly stared up at Riddle who was staring down at her with amusement. In an act of instinct she reached for her wand.

"I'm warning you-"

"Let me see your leg," He said blankly, not effected by her threat. Hermione's chest heaved dramatically as she stared up at his pale face. She had to get out of here, a mean of escape.

"N-No," She answered stubbornly. The future Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and she attempted to back away, her injured leg preventing from doing so.

"Stop being so difficult, Ms. Grainford." He replied smoothly as if his only intentions were to help her._ In what universe?_ She thought her dark humor seeping into her expression.

"I told you I'm fine, you can't keep me hostage here," She threw her arms up and attempted to get up only to be pushed down by Riddle. His chuckle caused her to let out a growl of outrage.

"You are quite something, Ms. Grainford." He smirked down at her. Lost for words Hermione stuttered and uttered words but he ignored her and pulled a chair in front of her. Sitting down and propping her leg on his lap. He rolled up her pant sleeves his touch causing sickening Goosebumps to arise on her skin. She jerked her leg away from him, the action causing her to hiss in pain. He however kept a firm grip preventing her from escaping.

"I-I think I'd rather go to the Hospital Wing." She stuttered but he merely shook his head, clucking his tongue at her as if to scold a child.

"Too late now," He said looking up at her. "I'm going to have to check it now," The statement seemed to have the same effects on her as a Dementor would have. All warmth was drained from her. Replaced with a cold bitter lingering. Was it a bad thing if he found out that she was hexed? Of course it was a bad thing! The last thing she needed was to be interrogated by Lord Voldemort.

Convinced that she had no choice she stared with horror at Voldemort as he shook his head at her again and waved his wand to clean the wound. She glared at his pale wand. Never in a million years would she have thought that, that very wand, the very same wand that has killed, tortured, dismembered and every other twisted and demented thing you could think of, would be healing her. The thought was just…ridiculous. Ridiculous to the point of hilarity.

"Now, Ms. Grainford. Do you mind if I ask how you managed to get fall and get a Severing Charm?" Tom asked his hauntingly charming voice interrupting her thoughts.

"I actually _do _mind you asking," She hissed refusing to allow him to find anything out about her little incident with Malfoy.

"No need to be so rash, Ms. Grainford," He answered with a chuckle unfazed by her defensiveness.

She shivered as Tom Riddle's fingers brushed against her skin. _Shivers of disgust. _She attempted to convince herself. Why was she allowing this…this…twisted creature to touch her? But for some crazy, insane reason…she tolerated it.

She watched as he conjured some bandages his wand movements so fluent and lazy. His wand movements fluent and flawless. Hermione scoffed. Yes he also knows how to conjure all three Unforgivables perfectly. The thought caused her nostrils to flare.

As soon as he finished wrapping the bandages she just ripped her leg away from him, stood up and escaped him briskly. She didn't want to be around him any longer.

A hand grasped her wrist and she nearly squealed as Tom pulled her back. Her eyes widening as she was pulled into Tom's chest. A shiver of disgust rolled into her once again.

She was revolted at how she found herself in the arms a shellfish wizard who will soon meet his end. She narrowed her eyes. _Yes, very soon. _

Attempting to wrench away from his grasp but he refused to release her. Eyes widened in fear she quickly went to reach for her wand. He stared down at her, face completely blank from expression. She looked around for a means of escape.

"Uh…" She stuttered attempting to break free but _my,_ he had a strong grip. He narrowed his eyes together and Hermione attempted to determine whether it was through anger or thought. She'd prefer the latter, thank you very much. She quickly averted her gaze and struggled away from his grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, a grin threatening to break out. _Merlin save her!_ He must've found out. That must've been his plan! To lure her here and then when her guard was down he'd strike, attack her with curses till she bled out the answers for him. Fear clenched at her nerves.

"I-I…uh…meh…" She stuttered. _Pull yourself together! You've faced Dementors, Death Eaters he's just like the rest of them. _Determination flared into her. If he thought that she was going to go down without a fight, he was in for a surprise.

"Did you forget about the rest of your detention? Are you normally this forgetful?" He winked at her, still holding onto her arm. She blinked twice in stupidly.

_Normally this forgetful? _She repeated with annoyance.

"Detention?" She asked, nearly forgetting that he had told her that she had detention with him today. Oh joy! She growled with sarcasm.

"Why of course, to punish you and your delinquent ways." He smiled down at her with mischief. Hermione had to fight off a snarl. _The damn hypocrite_! How dare he call her delinquent when he Lord _bloody _Voldemort. Then she faintly recalled her adventures that were anything but innocent. Painful memories those events caused.

Detention? Surely the young Lord Voldemort had more to discuss then an innocent little detention. Perhaps which Unforgivable she'd prefer to have cursed upon her. Hermione visibly shivered. She already had her fair share of Unfogivables. She both received and used them. Both of which she was not proud of.

"Oh…" She said attempting to banish the memories of Bellatrix's evil cackle as she Crucio'd Hermione over and over again. She could've sworn she heard the Death Eater scream the Unforgivable at the back of her mind. "Must've slipped my mind." She said rather to herself then to the boy in front of her.

"Yes I'm sure," He said his gaze glued to her. Wanting to squirm away from him but found herself incapable. Fighting back the urge to allow herself to fall into his bottomless eyes.

Seriously! Why did such an evil bastard have to be so cunning and alluring and just so damn attractive? It just wasn't right!

"I have detention…_now?"_ She asked nearly scared out of her wit. It was a perfect opportunity for him to interrogate her. Not a good thing. No, not at all.

"Yes, _now,"_ He joked with childish amusement. Hermione didn't see the amusement at all. All she could see was a good opportunity for him to squeeze out everything she had to hide. Perhaps she would search up Occlumency after this. If she was able to walk out alive that is. "Come," He gestured toward the door and Hermione felt relieved when she was led out the hallways.

She had ever been so pleased to be in an area with people around. It would have been better if students weren't outside and enjoying their Sunday.

"Where we going?" She asked, pleased that her voice didn't shake. Tom walked beside her, his shoulders brushing against hers. Hermione didn't like the friction.

"You'll see," He said calmly however his eyes shone with amusement. Hermione's foot stumbled as she heard that. Was the young Dark Lord attempting to build suspense?

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits as she limped after him.

"Can you at least tell me what my detention is?" Hermione cried out. Hearing a chuckle she knew he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

"Of course not," He said sending a grin her direction. Hermione scowled and had half the mind to take her wand out and curse him. Her irritation was beginning to within her. Though she held her tongue in fear she would say something she would regret.

_As if she already didn't. _

Hermione wanted to slap her hand onto her forehead repeatedly. Why was she constantly being stupid and speaking her mind? If she wasn't careful she could get herself killed. She spared a fearful glance at Riddle who was walking ahead of her not waiting for the injured Gryffindor to catch up. Hermione knew not to take it personally. Hermione knew full out that the future Dark Lord wouldn't slow his pace for a _'measly Mudblood.' _Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

Though much to her surprise, the young Dark Lord halted in his steps as if he remembered something and turned to face her. Something dawned on his face, something she didn't recognize. Worry swirled in her stomach once again.

"Sorry, forgot you had a sore leg," He said with an apologetic smile. Hermione, however, noted the amused shine in his eyes. This time she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Her actions took him off guard as he stared at her as if she had grown another head. _Lord Voldemort not used to people bowing down to him? _She hissed darkly to herself.

Hermione watched as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she immediately tensed. Her hand instinctively reaching for her wand.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked in a weak whisper, scowling as terror traitorously slipped into her tone.

"Perhaps I should take you to the Hospital Wing," He said as he guided her to their _'mysterious'_ destination. His arm around her waist for support. His touch caused shivers to crawl up her spines. And she was sure that she was repulsed by his touch.

_After all, who would want to be held by a mass-murderer?_

Certainly not her! Hermione thought hotly.

"No. Really, I can walk on my own." She stammered attempting to pull away from him. Tom Riddle wasn't so willing to let her go. The observation itself caused her to tremble. She gritted her teeth together at the friction.

"Look at you," He said softly, "You can barely walk," He added with a chuckle.

"I assure you I can walk on my own," She mumbled, mustering up her courage to snap back at Lord Voldemort.

"I'm sure you can," He drawled with sarcasm a grin curving his handsome features. Hermione sighed inwardly. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to think Voldemort was…_good looking. _Hermione had to swallow down bile at the statement. _After all,_ she thought with narrowed eyes. _Everyone else seems to be so attracted to him. Girls and boys alike. _How else was he supposed to lure in followers if he was looking hideous and repulsive?

With a sigh, she banished more memories of a cold, heartless, snake-faced man. The same man right before her.

Hermione found herself eying his pale arm with a calculating glance. She had the need to brush it off yet something seemed to prevent her. What was he planning?

After what seemed like forever, Hermione was pulled up to the Astronomy Tower. Confusion whirled in her. Was she going to be cleaning the astronomical instruments?

She spared a glance at Riddle who was pushing the door open, nearly dragging her up the stairs. His grip becoming ridiculously harsh.

Hermione swallowed nervously as she was led into an abandoned Astronomy Tower. The sight bringing back memories, both good and bad.

Was it not the same place where Professor Dumbledore was killed? …_or will be killed…_ She thought with nervousness.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the Slytherin pull out his yew wand. Nor did she notice him pull away from her. It was when she noticed him point his dig into her cheek did she realize what danger she was in.

Fear froze her veins, preventing her from moving. She gulped and stared at Tom Riddle who looked indifferent as he threatened her wordlessly with his wand.

Hermione looked away from his eyes; in fear the young Dark Lord was already an accomplished Occulmens. She noted a small smirk curving his features. Even as he endangered her, he still managed to look like a sculpted angel.

"Now I must know, Ms. Grainford," He said in a cool tone, a tone causing something to curl inside of her. "Why Mr. Caius had the need to curse you." His voice growing darker into a low hiss. He took a step closer and his wand dug deeper into her cheek, causing Hermione to gasp but she couldn't move a muscle. She screamed at herself for immobility; however she remained paralyzed with terror.

"But I also want to know," He leaned in forward to whisper softly in her ear. The action causing her lower lip to tremble. "Who the hell you are, and why you're here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first attempt at a cliff hanger :) Can you just feel the suspense? XD It's been quite a long time since I've updated, I've been slaking off. Though I promise to put in more effort next time. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers (both good and bad :)) I couldn't help but notice that the majority of you seem to want Draco and Hermione together (as friends or something more) Oh, how I wish to reveal the events of their relationship, but I shall not. Perhaps some of you will think of this chapter as a setback to the development of their relationship... Perhaps I should just not say anything at all before I spoil the story:S**

**Suggestions are always welcomed in the darling review box! I'm also searching for a Beta-Reader, so if anyone is interested, just send me a little PM! **

**Goodness I ramble so much! **

**Until next time,**

**~We're All Just A Little Mad  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Questions and Concerns

**Chapter 9:** **Questions and Concerns**

* * *

><p>"<em>But I also want to know," He leaned in forward to whisper softly in her ear. The action causing her lower lip to tremble. "Who the hell you are, and why you're here."<em>

* * *

><p>A million thoughts ran through her head at once. Her heart accelerated to a dangerous rate, the pounding in her ears refused to stop. Her breathing clogged all together, as ice crept coldly into her veins. Everything seemed to have frozen in her. Everything seemed to have speeded up in her.<p>

Riddle's eyes bored into her. Hermione immediately felt naked and exposed under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Ms. Grainford." He warned with a horribly cool and collective tone. As if he were discussing business rather than threatening her.

Hermione gulped and shivered as he dug his wand farther into her cheek. The action causing her skin to tear, she however, refused to whimper. Not allowing him the satisfaction she knew he was searching for.

"Hermione, you will learn _very_ quickly that when I ask for something, I will get what I want," He murmured in a venomous tone. The Gryffindor couldn't help but shudder as he spoke her name. As if it were taboo. Forbidden to be spoken aloud.

The silence was deafening. She swallowed an act of nervousness. She could hear the saliva travel down her throat.

Somewhere along the way, Hermione had decided that she wouldn't say a word. She had an entire timeline to protect. Hermione wouldn't dare think what would happen if she allowed Voldemort to know his fate.

"No answer?" He mocked her in a tone that would have been normally used for a two year old. "How disappointing," He teased her in a low tone.

Hermione squirmed as he continued to puncture her skin with his wand. Thoughts of panic and terror buzzed horribly in her head. A headache was sure to produce from the never ending line of thoughts. But that was hardly anything of consideration compared to the situation she was trapped within.

Escape was currently beyond her. No matter how hard she attempted to focus, no plan had formed.

She felt his gaze burning into her. Hermione refused to look up at him, even when it was quite tempting.

The moments of silence ached painfully. The sting of his wand refusing to disappear

When Riddle knew he wouldn't get an answer, the wand was pulled away from her face. Hermione knew better then to allow herself to be relieved. It was when he stepped back; she seemed to have been yanked harshly out of her trance and quickly backed away to make her exit. She should have known that Riddle would've waved his wand and close the door, magically locking it.

Instinct snapped into place and she pulled out her wand. It was then she chose to look up at him. He looked at her with an amused glance, eying the wand as if she pulled out a chew toy.

"Ms. Grainford, if it's your intention to duel me, I warn you it would be an unwise idea." He chuckled darkly taking a step closer to her, his wand held in a lazy fashion. Hermione held her ground firmly, taking a step back. Her goal was to escape, not to duel. Though she would have to defend herself if she must. She would only grudgingly admit that the Dark Wizard was magically superior then her. She knew fully well that he was also known to be brilliant in his Hogwarts years as well. She would not underestimate him.

"Leave me be, Riddle," She spoke finally. Pleased when her voice didn't shake or stutter. The young Dark Lord took a step closer. A frown curved his face. As if he were trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle. His head tilted to the side as if to contemplate something. Somewhere beneath the curiosity radiating from his eyes, there was amusement. Like this was a game. To him, it must have been.

"I only asked a question, darling," He purred with menace. He stalked close to her till the point Hermione found herself backed up in a wall. Riddle's arms barred her in from escape, his near proximity scaring her. "Now I want an answer," He growled with hidden intentions laced in his voice. She felt cold ice crawl up her spine. It was sunny outside, but she felt as if she were thrown out into a cold December night.

"There is nothing to tell," She snapped back as she pointed her wand at him, her turn to threaten him. To her dismay, he simply looked unfazed and uninterested. She growled, hiding the horror she felt.

"_Au contraire," _He sneered in silky French. The language spoken from him was elegant and fluent. "I think you have much to tell me," He said gazing down at her in a predatory way. Hermione felt the heavy weight of exposure and vulnerability.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said firmly know all too well that she couldn't tell him _anything_.

"I think you do, Ms. Grainford. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He growled bitterly.

"No," Was the simple response she was only capable of spitting out. Riddle sighed and shook his head. Hermione could see a smirk broken free from his blank mask. His dark and cold magic filled every corner of the Astronomy Tower, suffocating Hermione along with everything else in range. "Let me out, Riddle." She glowered at him, fighting the urge to cower or tremble in his presence.

"And what- if I may ask- will you do if I don't?" He snickered as Hermione stiffened and held her wand like it was a lifeline.

"I'll tell the Headmaster. I'll tell him you harassed me. You'll be suspended, you'll lose your roll as Head Boy," She rambled eying his Head Boy badge with revulsion. His cold laughter met her ears and she was reminded brutally of the Lord Voldemort she knew.

He leaned forward and examined her. Raking down her form with his dark eyes. The action causing her face to heat up for reasons that remained unknown. A malicious grin spread across his features. He pulled his wand forward and used it to brush a stray curl out of her face.

"Silly girl, you don't know how things work here at Hogwarts." He droned with cruel humor. Anger flared up in her.

He only chuckled at her fury and ran his thumb over her cheek. Hermione was quick to push it away in disgust.  
>"Leave me alone," She warned pushing him aside, he was quick to have her pinned back against the wall. The friction caused her to stop her breathing all together. If she stayed like this any longer she would pass out from lack of air.<p>

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Grainford. Is a simple answer to a question to much to ask?" He questioned innocently. Hermione nearly scoffed at his request. He had no idea what damage she could do if she revealed a single word. But he wouldn't mind destroying a timeline wouldn't he? He destroyed everything else in the process, didn't he?

"I ask you again. And for the last time," He growled in a tone so low yet so poisonous. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

Hermione swallowed and said the only things she believed she could've said at the time.

"My name is Hermione Grainford." She answered her voice in a nearly inaudible whisper. "I'm a refugee." His grin broadened as she said that, though it wasn't a friendly grin a friend would throw at her. No, far from it. It was cold and empty and it brought her fear.

"Do you know what I despise, Ms. Grainford?" He drawled in a blank tone. "Something that _irks _me to no end?" Hermione could only tense even further as he leaned in. His lips brushing against her ear lobe. She remained paralyzed in fear as he closed in the gap between them. He then answered his own question with a cold and harsh tone. "_Liars."_

Her eyes widened in fear. How did he know? What else did he know? Did he know her plan? How she got here? Why she was here?

Did Malfoy finally spill the beans and now she was thrown into Voldemort's clutches awaiting to be Crucio'd until she told him every last detail about the future?

The mere thought of it brought horror. She would rather face the same fate as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom rather than tell Riddle what was to become of them all in the next few decades.

Hermione swallowed as hate bubbled in her as she blinked back into reality. There was so much this man had destroyed. So much, innocence and happiness tarnished. So much was shattered by him and his cold, dark void of a heart and she wouldn't allow it any more.

"Silly girl," Was all he said before he waved his wand and curse was emitted from it. For a moment, Hermione saw red and quickly deflected it. Her battle instincts falling into place once again. And now she had long forgotten where she was.

In reality, Hermione was in the Astronomy Tower. In her mind, she was in the battle field all over again.

With revulsion, disgust and hate fueling her every movements, she brandished her wand and shot it towards the ceiling with so much force she had pulled a muscle. She ignored it with clenched teeth.

"_Confringo!" _ She shouted and immediately a part of the roof above them exploded and rubble hailed down on them. She quickly jumped out of the way she ran to the door. Her heart accelerated and hammered into a rapid rate. She felt rocks and debris fall onto her, breaking open her skin to create new cuts and injuries.

She heard the grunts of surprise and pain from Riddle who she spared not a glance. Attempting every spell and counter-curse she could think of to unlock the door. She moved her wand in frantic and hurried movements. Desperate to escape from the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione was quick to note that the wards placed on there were weak. He mustn't have thought that she would be able to fight back and attempt to escape.

She gave a weak cry as a piece of ceiling fell onto her left shoulder; she gritted her teeth and urged herself to finish de-warding the door.

As she waved her wand once more a harsh blast of magic threw her forward. She landed rather painfully and her limbs sprawling in uncomfortably positions. Her wand thrown from her grasp in the process.

Over the sounds of rubble falling and crashing to the ground, she could make out the sounds of slow and steady footsteps. Hermione trembled and quickly searched blindly for her wand.

She watched, transfixed as Riddle crouched down to her. She looked up at him and regretted it immediately. She saw his face scarred and cut from her explosion. A sickening pride soared through her as she saw that she had caused at least _some _damage to him. His angry and murderous glare stomped down any triumph she once had.

His glare itself was worthy of a Dementor's Kiss, because she suddenly felt so cold and vulnerable.

"That wasn't very smart of you, Grainford." He hissed and he drew his wand and she was forced to stare at his murderous weapon with fear. With a nervous swallow, she continued to search for her wand.

He hissed and he began the incarnation of a curse she was all too familiar with. Hermione shut her eyes and prepared for the twisted agony that would come once the Unforgivable was struck.

"Merlin, did you hear that?" An unknown voice called from outside the door. Immediately Riddle stopped his wand movements and stared at the door hatefully.

"What do you think happened?" Another called. Hermione felt a weight being lifted off of her as she felt relieved and saved.

"You wanna go check it out?"

_Thank Merlin for nosy people!_

She thought as she attempted to get up and open the door to make a run for it. She watched as Riddle cast her glance, as if to tell her that she was lucky. She to thought that she was lucky to escape his presence.

He stared at the door with narrowed eyes, deciding what to do. As he was staring at the door, waiting for the intruders to come, Hermione had caught sight of her wand, thrown not far from her. She looked back at Riddle who was unlocking the door rapidly with a haste movement of his wand.

_Probably to evade suspicion. _

Hermione thought. And sure enough, she heard footsteps making their way up the tower. Riddle smoothed out his robes, most likely to hide his shriveled appearance.

As the people neared the door and Riddle stared at Hermione with that infuriating smirk. He was planning something, probably a way to get her into trouble.

Hermione scowled and quickly reached for her wand. His eyebrows shot up before she casted a non-verbal Disillusionment Charm on herself. The feeling of an egg being cracked on her confirmed that it worked. She slipped out of his line of vision as he looked around trying to find his missing captive.

He seemed to have attempted a Revelio Charm on her to reveal her whereabouts, but the door swung open before he could cast anything. Two boys stepped out and Hermione attempted to get as close as she could to the door. She watched attentively as she waited for her opportunity to escape.

"Oi! Riddle, whatya doin' here?" A voice called. Hermione shuddered as she watched the boys step in and take a look at their surroundings. A lump caught in her throat as she was forced to look up at a boy with ridiculously messy, jet hair. He was a seventh year just like her; she knew that because she had seen him in class. She never spoke to him however, she couldn't bear it. Neither could she bear looking at the blond haired boy with a strong build.

"Longbottom, Potter, what brings you here?" Riddle greeted looking indifferent as if he wasn't about to Crucio the new transfer student. Hermione shuddered as he said that. Their names brought too much pain and heartache to her.

"We heard something and thought we outta check it out and- WHOA! What did you do, Riddle?" Longbottom grinned as he looked around the debris and rubble scattered around the Astronomy Tower.

"A little accident. Nothing a little '_Reparo' _can't fix." Riddle explained to them as if he were attempting to teach a troll how to speak fluent English. And true to his word, he waved his wand and the ceiling pieces that Hermione had destroyed were instantly repaired and flew back to their spots without a single crack on them.

"Nicely done, Riddle, nicely done," Potter smirked up at ceiling. Hermione couldn't take another moment more; she slipped out of the door unseen and allowed a breath of relief.

She heard muffled voices of laughter from the Astronomy Tower but she blocked them all out. It sounded too much like Harry's laughter. She thought with sadness. Fighting back tear fall, she unconsciously made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She hissed in pain as her newly formed injuries halted her action. Her injured leg caused her to limp. She had nearly forgotten about that injury.

Dashing through halls as if she were being chased, she rushed passed students remembering that she was still under a Disillusionment Charm.

Believing she was safe, she canceled it non-verbally and continued her seemingly endless journey. Biting back hisses of pain every once in a while.

The Fat Lady scowled at Hermione when she nearly screamed out the password in a rush, but she ignored it as the Lady opened the door for her.

She was immensely pleased to find it almost empty due to everyone outside enjoying the last of their weekend.

Without another moment wasted she stormed up the stairs leading to the dormitory and yanked the door open. The dormitories were empty as well. Pleased, she went over to her trunk, and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself packing and throwing stuff in the trunk in a rush.

She threw in robes and books and other necessities hearing a _smash _and a loud _thunk _every now and then but she couldn't care at the moment.

She ran around the room trying to pack what little she had, keeping her beaded bag close with her. With a wave of her wand all her belongings were folded and puzzled into her trunk. When everything was crushed and stuffed into her trunk she slammed it with unnecessary force locking it magically. She pulled it out of her dorm with the intention of leaving laced thickly into her mind.

It was when she reached the stairs did she hesitate, standing on the stairs with her trunk in one hand, her wand in the other. Her chest heaving from her rushed actions.

_She couldn't leave._

It wasn't an opinion, a demand from someone, or simply a choice. No, she _couldn't _leave, she had a mission. Hermione shook her head.

No, she failed her mission. Malfoy was after her blood. Riddle suspected her and soon he too would be after her blood as well.

She set the trunk down and fell to her knees; she hadn't realized she had leaned against the wall until her back met the barrier. A hand was raised to brush through her unruly hair, and then it proceeded to rub her cheek in pain. She could already feel the dried blood that was drawn from Riddle. Her hand ran down to her throat and grimaced as it caused her pain to rub the bruise.

She set tilted her head back and it to, thudded against the wall.

What was she going to do? Was she going to stay and risk _everything? _Riddle knew something and exploding rubble all over him didn't help her at all. In fact, it worsened her situation. She buried her face in her hands and gave a shriek of annoyance, thankful for the Common Room being empty.

Without knowing it, she had made two enemies. She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned her head lazily to gaze at the exit longingly.

She knew she couldn't go back home, she was here to stay, trapped in a timeline she was never meant to be in. Perhaps she could escape, start a new life in 1944. She could disappear and perhaps escape to North America. She pursed her lips together as she mentally approved of the thought. Perhaps she could do some extensive research and find a way to go home.

_And allow everything she wanted to prevent happen again._

A cold, cruel voice mocked her. Hermione slumped further into the ground.

No matter how appealing the thought was to escape, she wouldn't leave. She was here to stay. Hermione groaned. Much like a groan a child who give when their mother told them to do the dishes. With a kick of her trunk, Hermione stood up and pulled it back into her dorm. She shook her head.

She didn't know how she was going to it, or if she would ever be successful at all, but she was going to stay and pull through with what she had come here in the first place.

_Harry and Ron would've wanted that. _

* * *

><p>With a wave of his wand, the sofa exploded into millions of countless pieces, never to be repaired again. On any other occasion he would have scolded himself for his foolishness, but for now fury took a hold of him. Many of the Slytherins had left the Common Room the moment Riddle had stalked in; in fear they may be the target of Riddle's anger.<p>

No one questioned him, no one scolded him for destroying their furniture, and they wouldn't dare ask him anything.

However, some weren't so bright…

"Hey Riddle! Where have you been-" Lestrange didn't get a chance to finish his greeting as a curse was flung at him. Throwing him across the room and landing with a large _crash!_ Riddle's nostrils flared and he seethed with rage once again. In the distance he heard Lestrange whimper. With another angry wave of his wand, he gave Lestrange a real reason to whimper.

That Grainford girl was a piece of work wasn't she? He thought as a lamp burst from his angry magic. Not only did he manage to pry any information from her, but she had managed to _escape_ him. That was unacceptable. He had lured her there for a reason. The only reason why he had mended her leg, to get her to let her guard down was to make her believe that his only intentions were to help! But she saw through it, didn't she?

Lestrange gave a howl as Riddle's magic wrapped around his body, squeezing out a scream.

A first year ran up her dormitories in tears from the sight. Riddle narrowed his eyes. He would have to _Obliviate _her later in order to keep the girl from 'tattle-tailing'.  
>Another flick of his wand and he ended the curse on Lestrange.<p>

He propped himself on a chair that had been spared from his fury. His hand tightened around his wand, his knuckles cracking from his anger.

Who did that girl think she was? She walks around as the embodiment of suspicion and when he demands answers she drops a ceiling on him and then runs away. His eye twitched from his rage radiating off of him.

It all started when she arrived, she was so _hostile_ towards him. There had never been a girl who didn't fall to their knees at the sight of him. But that _girl,_ that pathetic Gryffindor didn't even spare him a glance. And when she did it was always filled with hatred and _disgust _even! At first he had found it hilarious, he had tried to get close to her to attempt to shatter her cold demeanor. But- if possible- she had gotten even colder the more he got closer to her.

Then she became a nuisance. The way she shot her hand up to answer all the questions. The way she recited definitions and spell conjugations as if she was reading from an Encyclopedia. He didn't realize it until now, but he had been competing with her in class. He had tried to raise his hand faster than her, to answer them better than her. She never seemed to notice, and that was what drove him mental.

Then there was the time he had found her and Caius arguing in the hallways. He scowled as he attempted to piece together their conversation.

'_"How do I know you're for real? I don't even know why you're here at Hogwarts. Did you tell you're…relatives about it?"' _ The witch had said it. What did it mean? He hadn't heard the rest of their conversation but now he wish he had.

It was when she had insisted on bringing Caius' drunken state back to the castle, did his suspicions finally arise. He had seen it with his own eyes, them barking at each other. Both cat and dog. Yet she still insisted to haul Caius back to Hogwarts. He didn't understand it. At first he had considered them to be friends who had both come to Hogwarts together, but he could see the hate towards one another.

He then deliberately targeted Hermione Grainford for information that he wanted to know. Caius was hard to track and was always surrounded by obnoxious people like Genevieve Dolohov and Nolan Crabbe. He'd rather avoid those people all together.

Besides, Grainford seemed like an easy target, always alone and isolated from the rest of the student body. She was also a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were horribly weak minded.

But still, she was reluctant to reveal anything. Obnoxious that girl was!

That was when he went to go seek information from Slughorn. He had asked the pathetic Potion's Master about Grainford and Caius when he was helping him cleaning vials- a revolting task. But Sluggie had had admitted he didn't know much but he had hinted they had arrived under mysterious terms.

He narrowed his eyes together and clenched his wand.

Then he began to wonder who Hermione Grainford and Draco Caius really were. He wondered why she had snuck down to the Slytherin Common Rooms that night he gave her a detention. He was sure it was to talk to Caius. But what would she want? Every time they saw each other, one of them ended up cursed or physically injured.

He wouldn't mind physically harming both of them! He grinded his teeth together and fought the urge to destroy the entire Common Room.

He had also known that it was Caius that had sliced up Grainford's leg earlier. A stroke of luck, he would call it to find out, though he didn't believe in luck. He had watched Caius storm to the Slytherin Common's in a fit of fury, his wand drawn. At first Riddle had been amused. He had always found pleasure in another's distress. But when he saw Grainford limping around, that was when he had realized it was Caius.

He had then attempted to gain her trust by fixing her injury. But she only seemed revolted and feared by him. A failed attempt it was and that was _never_ acceptable.

It was what followed that really riled him out. Riddle could've sworn his magic cackled around the air, waiting to destroy something.

He ran his hand over his wand, a futile attempt to calm himself down.

She had managed to deflect his curses and injure him in the process. He glared down at his scars as if they were a personal offense.

He seethed for a moment until suddenly, a cold smirk suddenly curled his features.

Perhaps his little encounter with the Gryffindor wasn't so useless after all.

* * *

><p>"So Hermione, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to Hogsmeade next weekend!" A certain red haired girl squeaked. Hermione couldn't help but notice the two girls behind her exchange eerie looks.<p>

Hermione looked back to her books and then back up at Sylvia.

"Sorry," The Gryffindor apologized; though she didn't mean a word she breathed. "I have a lot of research to do." She explained gesturing lazily towards the massive pile of books.

"Mm kay," A blonde Gryffindor said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. None of her friends seemed to notice, Hermione sighed at the blonde's rude display. "Well lets go, 'Via," She tugged at Slyvia's arm, but the redhead seemed ignorant.

"Awww! Come on, Hermione," Sylvia whined as she leaned against the table. "You just _have_ to come with us. I mean, have you ever been there? There are all these shops and we could show you around and everything! There're dress shops that you should check out! Oh! And there's the Three Broomsticks, it's a little pub that you should also check out! And Christmas is coming to, so you could get some gifts!" She chirped up.

"It's September," Hermione mumbled faintly, but her statement went unheard as Sylvia Weasley continued to ramble on and on.

"-You've never been to Hogsmeade haven't you, Hermione? So you should come with us! We could show you around and everything! We can get you new robes, new shoes, new purses, new hairpins- Oh my goodness! I saw this nice hair band that would suit you so well! -Do you use cosmetics? We know this _fantastic _shop where you can get the most _amazing_ cosmetics-"

Hermione drew in a breath in order to bring patience to herself. Somehow, Ron's ancestor had a talent for annoying her to the point of insanity. But she plastered on a fake smile that was hard to place, mind you.

"That all sounds great, Sylvia, " Hermione muttered, interrupting Sylvia's endless chatter. "But I have this assignment from Slughorn and an essay I have to finish for Professor Virgultum and I still need to practice that spell Professor Dumbledore taught us last class." She said eager to rid of the rambling Weasley.

Hermione felt somewhat bad of thinking so negatively of Sylvia. She was a sweet girl, with seemingly good intentions. But she talked so much. Hermione never knew it was that possible to fit so many words in one breath. One would think that they would suffocate after all that talking with no breaths in between. But Sylvia made it look like a profession.

A guilty twist curled up in her when Sylvia's face fell.

"Oh, well if you change your mind,- _which you totally should!_ Then you should come find us in Hogsmeade. See ya!" Sylvia concluded with a wave and grin, she left the dormitories along with the group of girls who were relieved when Hermione rejected her offer.

The Gryffindor shook her head at the thought. Ever since her she yelled at the pixie girl in Charms, all the girls- and sometimes boys- seemed eager to shy away from her. Only Sylvia seemed to want to chat with the transfer. For what reason, Hermione didn't know.

With another sigh she returned to her books lying on her bed. She had told Sylvia that she had assignments to finish. She had lied. She had finished them two weeks ago. Though she was still going to check over her assignments. But proof reading her essays could wait. She had to finish her research on just about every dark and unflattering subject there was.

She needed to do some extensive reading on Defense Against The Dark Arts. Every once in a while she would come across a nasty Dark curse or hex that would cause Goosebumps to arise. She would've put the book down but she needed to be prepared for any Dark curses Riddle would surely want to try on Hermione. The thought brought her disgust.

Ever since that event with Riddle, she had been locked in her dormitories refusing to leave. She only left to go to classes and exchange books from the library

The incident haunted her like a nightmare. How had he found out? How had he suspected something? He seemed to know something about her and had even threatened her! How was she going to face him now? She had attacked him as well, and knowing Voldemort, he probably wasn't too pleased with that. Hermione visibly grimaced as she remembered how she was nearly Crucio'd by him. She hadn't realized the extent of danger she had been placed in, but know she knew that Hermione had just made it personal between her and Voldemort.

She turned away and stretched her limbs. She didn't want to think of that any more.

She had pulled out some of her books from her beaded bag to research Horcruxs. It was a gruesome process to read about the Soul Splitting procedure. Every once in a while Hermione would lean over the trash bin to vomit and wrench from the repulsion she felt as she read the disgusting method of Horcruxs. It was revolting to know that Riddle would do the disgusting ritual seven times. Hermione shuddered and continued to unenthusiastically read.

She also had some research on Time-Turners and Time-Travel. Hermione grimaced as she read the context. The author of '_The Dangers and Hazards of Time-Travel' _seemed quite intent on outlining everything there was to fear about Time-Travel. Hermione grimaced as the book explained the probability of Time-Travelers splinching. Leaving body parts behind in a different era. The paragraph caused Hermione to check herself out to make sure everything was intact.

Hermione drew in a breath and returned her attention to a rather disturbing book about the Dark Arts. Ironic that she was researching Dark Arts when that was what she was fighting against. Though after reading about a curse that entered the target's body and ripped the victim from the inside, she shut the book angrily and threw it across the room. There was a large smash but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care. _Seriously! What kind of sick bastard creates such a sickening curse?_

Although Hermione had her fair share of gruesome and grisly subjects, one could never get used to all of it. At least she couldn't. She had never gotten used to the hexes and dark magic. She had never gotten used to the blood and injuries that had become a way of life to her.

Hermione summoned the thrown book and shoved it back into her beaded bag. She couldn't have someone finding a book written in 1965 when they were still in 1944.

She shook her head and reluctantly reached for another book. Silently praying that it wouldn't be as alarming and unsettling as the previous one.

Her eyes skimmed the title with little interest.

' _Malum and Crudelis: The Magnificent Art Of Dark Magic' _

Hermione shook her head as the moving picture of a dark haired witch wearing robes worthy of Bellatrix grinned evilly at Hermione from the cover. Next to her was Malum, a shaggy man with a strong build and a scarred face who embraced Crudelis possessively every once in a while and turn to smirk at Hermione as well. Apparently love had no restrictions._ Even people as dreadful as Malum and Crudelis. _

The Gryffindor stared at the picture once more and tossed it aside. She had enough of researching the Dark Arts. Perhaps she ought to read something else.

Hermione shook her head and opened another book. Her eyes reading furiously over the pages. She narrowed her eyes at the pages and flipped through the large tome. Looking for something useful but with another complaint she found nothing that could be of use and closed it.

She gave a yawn and suddenly no longer had the need to research any further. The bookworm suddenly tired of books? She could picture the insults and jokes Harry and Ron would make. Hermione gave a weak chuckle at the thoughts. They seemed to be cure to this endless void of loneliness.

With a non-verbal spell she banished her books back to their places. Some stacked up and flew beside her bed. Others flew into her beaded bag.

She would continue her research tomorrow. She thought tiredly. She glanced at the clock. Nine o'clock it had read. Her roommates hadn't returned yet, and Hermione was thankful. She wasn't in the mood for loud chatter a gossip about pointless things. The mere thought of their obnoxious whispers and squeals of delight caused the Gryffindor a headache. She lifted her hands to rub her temples from her imaginary headache.

She took a glance around the room as if she were a detective searching for evidence. It was so strange how such a familiar room was so foreign and alien like. Obviously it was because she was in a completely different era and timeline. It was only natural to feel like she didn't belong. However that strange emotion seemed to gnaw at Hermione from the inside. Like a bug trying to escape a cocoon.

Without knowing it, she had leaned onto her pillow and sank into her bed. Her eyes growing heavy and her reactions slowly. Another soft yawn escaped her, though she did not hear it at all.

She didn't like this era. Everything was so strange. She didn't like the clothes, the way of life and much to Hermione's dislike; the women's rights. She didn't like how the girls were treated second class. And to Hermione's horror, they were perfectly fine with it. In some classes, none of the girls answered any questions. And when Hermione went to answer, some professors wouldn't pick her. They would always pick a boy. But none of them seemed to care. It was as if the girls were programmed to walk, talk and become housewives. How horrific!

The thought of being a stay-at-home-mom, waking up cooking, cleaning and staying at home to raise the family while her husband went to work was to disturbing to even think about!

She buried her head into her pillow; she could picture Harry and Ron laughing at her. Making rude comments about her becoming a Housewife. Funny how her imagination of them seemed to ease her distress.

Oh how she missed them. But they would be born again wouldn't they? She could be with them again. But she was now in 1944 and she would age along with everything else. By the time Harry and Ron would go to Hogwarts, Hermione would be old and ancient.

But she would see them again wouldn't she? Wasn't that all that mattered? To save them and meet them again? She knew it wouldn't be the same if she was older than them.

It didn't matter. She loved them enough to throw herself into 1944. She loved them enough to risk Riddle's wrath. She loved them enough she would give up her own life for them. A small tear glistened down her cheek. A bittersweet tear of realization.

Her mission was clear now, clearer than it had been before. She wasn't going to help the Order of the Phoenix win the war. She was going to make the Death Eaters fall to their knees. She wasn't just going to save innocent lives; she was going to save her best friends.

And at that very moment Hermione felt her heart soar with pride. A smile made its way on her face. She didn't know where all her determination came from, but she didn't care. She wasn't back at Hogwarts to redo her seventh year, pass examinations and get top grades. Not anymore. Those times were done and over with. She was here with one purpose and one purpose only.

_To destroy Voldemort. _

Hermione sat up almost dramatically and grabbed her beaded bag. Wrenching out the Invisibility Cloak. She stood up and exited the dormitories whilst wrapping the Cloak around herself. Free and hidden from any one's sight.

She stepped away from running children and laughing girls and boys. She ignored every one of them, careful not to give away her position.

She waited impatiently for someone to walk in from the Gryffindor Common Room. It was when a group of girls walked in giggling did Hermione slip out. She left in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Stalking down in a predatory way, purpose and willpower crackling around her.

Her wand tightened as she approached the Slytherin Dungeons. She stared at the entrance hesitantly as if to contemplate something. But when the entrance was revealed when a fifth year stepped out, she held her head up high as if she were a warrior. In her mind, she was.

And she entered the Slytherin Common Room unseen.

Stepping in to begin her mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are all the way at chapter 9. I'm sure in other people's minds, chapter 9 isn't a lot.**

**So now Hermione is all vengeful. Truth be told, I wasn't planning for this. Something else was planned but I find this much more exciting. At least that's me.  
><strong>

**On an irrelevant note, I quite enjoy Sylvia Weasley. She seems so blissfully ignorant of everything.**

**If there are any suggestions or improvements you think should be made! By all means! Let me know!**

**~We're All Just A Little Mad**


	10. Chapter 10: Relieving Tension

**********Disclaimer:********** I do not own any of the characters. All of this belongs to J.K Rowling and the publishers alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Relieving Tension <strong>

* * *

><p>She crept around the Slytherin Common Rooms, taking in her surroundings with bitterness. She recalled when Harry and Ron had described Slytherin Dungeons to be glum and cold during their second year. They were spot on with their descriptions. She thought while looking around.<p>

Perhaps this was why Slytherin's were always so mean and bitter. Hermione thought with a scowl from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She'd be a crouch to if she had to live in an environment like this.

She looked around the room with the eyes of a critique. The Dungeons lacked the warmth and homey atmosphere the Gryffindor Tower had. Then again, this was the Slytherin Commons, perhaps they had…unkinder and more intimidating standards.

The room overflowed with green and carved snakes. The ceiling was low as some students wandered around the Common Room. Hermione noted how there were only low whispers and hushed speakers. Everyone around here stood tall and arrogantly. Even the first years. Hermione shook her head.

But Hermione couldn't deny that the room brought some elegance. The carved chairs and smooth tables were something the Gryffindor's didn't have in their Common Room.

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and returned to focus on the task at hand.

She tightened her grip on her wand and breathed in, something she did to compose herself.

She scanned the room. Not to take in the room, no, to locate Riddle. Her eyes landed on students who were oblivious to the Gryffindor intruder. She spotted Malfoy who was lounging on the sofa reading a book. Hermione took in a sharp breath as she caught a glimpse of his Mark. To anyone else, no one would've noticed it. It was covered mostly by his sleeve, but she knew exactly what it was. She gripped tightly onto her wand, snapping at herself for wanting to curse his arm off.

She wasn't here to curse people; she warned herself and continued to search for Riddle. He wasn't hard to find. She just had to find the largest cluster of people. All of which were gathered around a sofa. Hermione couldn't see him but she assumed that he was in the middle of attention.

That was all the confirmation Hermione needed. She stalked up the large staircase hoping that it was the boy's dormitories.

Hermione couldn't help but feel vulnerable here. She gripped onto the Invisibility Cloak tighter. She didn't want to be discovered. A string of worst case scenarios ran through her mind and Hermione's uneasiness arose.

She walked up the stairs slowly, taking in the evergreen wallpaper that plastered her environment. She was hoping that this was the stairs that would lead to the boy's dorms. However when a few girls rushed down the stairs giggling, Hermione pushed herself out of the way and stepped back down, knowing that it wasn't the boys dormitories that direction.

Hermione's feet padded against the dark wooded floor. Unsure if her steps could be heard or not.

With a quick glance around, she stepped up the boys dormitories. Thankful that the Founders found boys less trustworthy as the_ Glisseo_ charm placed on the stairwell didn't apply to girls.

She cracked open each of doors to find the seventh year dorms. Having to _Obliviate _some people when they looked up to see who had entered.

She continued up the stairs. Opening each door. She slammed a door quickly when she found a couple engaging in a rather passionate rendezvous. With a grimace she continued her seemingly endless journey.

When she entered the last room she found Abraxas Malfoy and Lestrange involved in a conversation. She had finally found the seventh year dorms. They quickly drew their wands when the door opened by mysterious means, but with a quick flick of her wand, both of them were stunned. Not a single sound made to cause suspicion.

She looked around; it wasn't much different from the Slytherin Common Room. It was cold and elegant. The room consisted of dark wooden flooring and several four poster beds around the room. Each with a trunk at the end. Hermione wasn't surprised when the room was laced with green and emerald. Hermione brandished her wand and tightened her hold on her Cloak.

She searched the room in case there were any more boys in here. When she found none she quickly cast a locking charm on the door and a spell that alerted her when there were unwelcomed guests that arrived. When that was done, she began to search the room for any trace of a Horcrux.

Searching through boy's belongings was always a grisly task and these Slytherins were no exception. Under garments and sweaty Quidditch equipment was found scattered all over the place. She couldn't help but gag at the mess. She recalled how she would always scold Harry and Ron for their sloppiness but memories weren't something she should dwell on at the moment.

She shifted through drawers and cabinets, only finding expensive robes and money. She narrowed her eyes when she couldn't find a certain Horcrux that should've been made by now. Hermione knew better than to expect the diary to be easy to find so she continued to invade the Slytherin Seventh Year's privacy.

She bit back the urge to vomit as she waved her wand to move a pile of underwear to the side. Were boys _genetically_ disgusting?

Hermione narrowed her eyes when after twenty minutes of searching, she didn't find any diary. Not only that, she didn't find any trace of Voldemort living here at all. Then Hermione slapped her forehead at her own stupidity.

_Of course! _

Tom Riddle was Head Boy now. The Head Boy and Girl had their own dormitories. She scowled at her waste of time. With a quick spell, she revived the two boys and altered their memories.

She left the dormitories with an irritated feeling around her. As she stepped into the cold Common Room she learned that the vast group of people wasn't gathered around Riddle. Hermione sighed. Who was she to assume that Riddle was always surrounded by people?

She sighed at her own naivety and left the Slytherin Dungeons. Rather eager to escape the cold and intimidating atmosphere.

She would've gone to search for the Head Dorms but she had no idea where they were. And even if she did know where they were she would need a password no doubt.

A sly grin crept on her face. The Marauders Map was always helpful. She thought with more smugness than she intended.  
>She pulled out her beaded bag and dug her hand in search for the magical piece of parchment that had saved her best friend's necks far too many times for their own good.<p>

She gripped on the familiar map and she pulled it out. She pulled out her wand and proceeded to mutter the infamous words used to reveal the map.

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

With quick, scanning eyes, Hermione quickly located the Head Dorms.

Using the map as guidance, Hermione quickly stalked towards the dwellings of a Dark Lord. Hermione felt like a thief, stalking in the night. Indeed her intentions were one of a thief but it wasn't for her own greed.

She tucked her beaded bag close to her. As if it was to reassure her of something. She shook off a stray curl away from her face and stalked towards the Dorms with stealth. No one who walked by suspected a thing. And after all the practice Hermione had during her years, she had gotten quite good at sneaking around.

Hermione stared at the entrance. With a quick glance at the Map, she learned that it was indeed the entrance to the Head Dorms. It was simply a painting. Nothing extravagant but still a painting. She looked at the map for guidance.

The only occupants were the presumed Head Girl. Hermione breathed out in relief when she found that Riddle was nowhere on the map.

Hermione stared at the Marauder's Map. Waiting for it to tell her a secret password or something she had to do to open the door. Harry once told her that sometimes secret passageways would have passwords and the Map would reveal them for the user.

She wasn't surprised, however to see that no password or secret knock of some sort, was given. With a sigh she realized that she would have to lure the Head Girl out so the door would open and Hermione could slip in.

With a wave of her wand she conjured a rather large and disturbingly loud _Reducto _at a poor statue. Hermione promised herself to repair it later but for now she needed the noise to drive the Head Girl out.

And just as planned, the portrait swung open and out stepped a thin, pale looking girl who began to shriek and look around to find the culprit.

Still hidden underneath the cloak, she stepped into the portrait entrance before it closed.

Hermione sucked in a breath as she entered the room. It was surprisingly cozy. For some reason she expected cobwebs, bats flying out of a cavern and Inferi crawling out to maul her when she entered. But it was warm and comfortable. The room consisted of two large plush sofas, a small fireplace crackling in the back and bookshelves in every corner. A few tables which had a bunch of school work and books piled onto them. There were two stairwells. Each presumably leading to the Head Girl and Head Boy dormitories.

With a last glance around the room, Hermione stalked up the stairs with determination with her wand at the ready in case of a sudden attack. She checked the map every once in a while in case there were any signs of Tom Riddle or the Head Girl of returning.

Tom Riddle was nowhere on the map. Which was good…hopefully. And the Head Girl had stormed off to the Headmaster's office, most likely to report the extreme act of vandalism.

With glances of paranoia, Hermione quickly checked for any traces of wards or traps. She wasn't surprised when she found wards surrounding the Head Boy dorms. With narrowed eyes, Hermione quickly muttered spells and counter-spells to bring down the magical wards. It took some time, nearly twenty minutes. Riddle must've been worried of people entering his room and discovering his dark properties.

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, careful not to set off any alarms to alert Riddle. After waving her arms around with attentiveness she had temporarily dropped the wards.

She raised her arm to wipe the sweat away and opened the door with her wand, to worried that he had some form of detection in it. As she entered she was once again taken aback when she saw that it wasn't some evil wizard's den like she had expected. Far from it, in fact.

The room was simple, yet _clean. _Was clean something to expect from a mass murderer? Hermione surely didn't expect it from him. Everything seemed organized and fit in place.

There was a bed in the corner, quite tidy if she did say so herself. There were bookshelves with books filed on each of the shelves. There were tables and Hermione couldn't help but notice that the room smelled of him. Something of light cologne and possibly aftershave.

With narrowed eyes, Hermione began to file through the room, careful not to disturb too many items out of their given places. Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the dark aura that filtered through the air. She snapped her head back into her findings. Filling through bookshelves, opening drawers and even looking under the bed.

She lifted up the sheet and found a pile of books hidden beneath the bed. She pulled them out one by one reluctantly. She scanned through the titles with a quick haste:

'_Magick and the Grave' _ By: Yalick Frendres

'_The Greatest Achievements of Dark Magick' _By: Ursula Inyonnes.

Many others were simply blank covers, but as she flipped through them she soon realized what she had found. Much to her disgust, she had found a pile of Dark books hidden under the bed. With revulsion, Hermione forced herself to continue looking through them. Gagging as she quickly scanned through the introduction of '_Magick and the Grave'_. She couldn't say that she was shocked to find books like this under his bed.

After a quick flick through the books, Hermione was quick to note that all of them had one thing in common: they all had explanations of Horcruxs. She nearly threw the books away from her. Like a little girl would throw away a moldy banana peel away: with repulsion.

But other than the sickening books, she found no trace of the Horcrux itself. She had searched near and far. Looking behind the bed, prying open loose floor boards but there was nothing. After nearly thirty minutes of thorough searching, Hermione admitted that the Horcrux wasn't in the room.

She took one last check and frowned when she couldn't find anything. There were no secret compartments or hidden clues that would lead to another clue in order to find the Horcrux. There was nothing. If Hermione didn't know any better, she wouldn't have ever guessed that Tom Riddle would ever hide anything of such dark means. But she did know better, and she knew that she had to find the diary and possibly the Gaunt's ring as soon as she possibly could.

With little enthusiasm, she took a quick glimpse at the map. She squeaked and grabbed her Cloak when she found that Riddle was coming dangerously close towards the dorm.

With a haste paste, she placed everything back in its original place. Removing any trace of her being there. She ran out of the door as if her life depended on it and erected the wards on the door. Leaving no evidence of it ever being disturbed.

She pulled out her Cloak and wrapped it around herself. She clung onto her belongings, in fear they would fall and she would leave behind an indication of her visits. She dashed down the stairs, nearly throwing herself off of the stairwell in the process. Her pulse quickened, echoing from her ears. Desperate to escape before Riddle stepped into the room.

With scurried movements, she scattered to the direction to exit the Head Dormitories. She scampered to open the door just as she heard footsteps nearing dangerously close. As an act of instinct, she threw herself to the side, wrapping the Cloak around her to ensure complete invisibility.

She gave a small squeak as someone murmured the password and the door swung open. Hermione held her breath as Riddle stepped into the room. His magic swirling in the air as he stepped in. He seemed oblivious to the presence of Hermione. The Gryffindor stood stone still. Her heart fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage.

She gripped onto her wand like a lifeline as Riddle examined the room with an air of arrogance. Hermione squirmed silently as she watched the Dark Lord narrow his eyes. Like a dog sniffing the air, he tilted he head back.

Hermione pressed herself against the wall, in hopes it would open up and reveal a means of escape. But Riddle continued to examine the room. Did he always do this every time he entered his dorm, or did he suspect something?

The latter brought horror to Hermione. Perhaps she left too much trace of her presence in the room and he doubted something.

Hermione breathed out in relief when she watched him climb up the stairs leading to his dorm. Riddle took his wand and removed the wards where he quickly swung open the door and entered his room. Still unaware of Hermione being there.

It seemed like an eternity she stood still in that position. Her hand was beginning to get sore as she gripped onto her wand to the point it seemed her bones would burst from her skin.

Her breathing had relatively returned, as if her lungs were scared to move. In fear if she let out a single breath, the young Dark Lord would hear all the way from upstairs and storm down.

When she was sure he was gone, she crept slowly towards the exit. She took one step at a time. Trying to escape the room as fast as she could, yet slowly enough so she wouldn't erupt any unwanted noise.

She threw paranoid glances behind her much too often. She swallowed nervously and quickly threw open the door. Closing it a slow pace.

As soon as she heard the small thud as she stepped out, she ran.

She didn't know how long she ran but all she knew was that she was running. It wasn't until she had arrived in a deserted corridor did she finally strip the Cloak off and returned it to her beaded bag. She drew out a breath of relief. The same breath a runner would give after a long, treacherous run.

She scowled as she ran a tired hand through her hair. That had been a complete waste of time! She had found nothing except a disturbing series of how-to guides on Horcruxs. She tilted her head back and rubbed the back of her neck in stress. This entire thing was going nowhere? If the Horcrux wasn't in the room then where was it?

Hermione raked her brains but found no results.

She stifled a groan of exasperation and began to walk absentmindedly towards the exit of the Hogwarts castle.

Her chest was still heaving from the after effects of her dramatic encounter.

She raised a rand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Hermione found herself wondering why she was heading towards the doors leading away from the castle. But she then wondered if she really wanted to go back to the Gryffindor Common room. She quickly shook her head. Perhaps a fresh breath of air was in order.

The Gryffindor stumbled down the stairs. She walked past girls and boys who were all laughing joyously. Playing jokes and enjoying their time. She ignored them all. As though there were an invisible wall between her and everyone else.

Everything rushed past her. As if Hermione was a stone in a river and everyone else was the water leaving her behind.

Eventually, Hermione found herself walking outside. She unconsciously walked past Hagrid's hut. She found herself pondering what was happening. Was Hagrid in there right now? Was he practicing his training as groundskeeper?

Her eyebrows knitted together. It was Riddle who took Hagrid's magical education from him, didn't he? Hermione shook her head. Was Riddle simply born horrible? All those people he used and screwed over…did he have any idea what would happen to them? Either he was completely oblivious or he simply didn't care.

She turned away from the hut and walked further down the school grounds.

Hermione looked around, it must have been beginning to get late for the students were beginning to file in from outside.

She didn't care, after an eternity being locked in her dorms, she felt like staying outside for a while.

Even though she had multiple precautions to take, like the fact that Riddle would find her and interrogate her. Or maybe his followers would do his dirty work for him. _Wouldn't be the first time._

Despite the screaming sane part of her was demanding her to return to her sanctuary, Hermione continued forward. Allowing complete and utter calmness to wash over her.

It was what she saw next did she pull out her wand. Her sense of ease had left her immediately.

* * *

><p>He inhaled then exhaled and repeated the procedure once more. He inhaled then exhaled and repeated the procedure once more. Then he proceeded to inhale then exhale again.<p>

The Great Lake had always brought a sense of calm to him. He had come to the lake when he lost his first Quidditch game to _Harry sodding Potter!_ He remembered how his visits to the lake became more and more frequent as the years went by. He came to the Lake nearly every night during his sixth year.

Draco shook the thought out of his mind. That was nearly a lifetime ago. He didn't need to remember what-once-was. He couldn't spare any more time on it. All those pathetic sleepless nights. All those weak wails of desperation as he recalled his family his friends. When memories came to haunt him during the night- He just had to accept that he was here and not back home.

The blond grasped a rock and threw it across the lake. Hearing a satisfying _splash_ wave over his ears. He leaned back against the conveniently located tree. He breathed out and allowed his eyes to close. He summoned a sense of calmness once more.

Perhaps he would wake up and find that all of this would be some horrendous nightmare. Draco let out a cold chuckle escape. He brought his pale hand and ran it over his blond hair. Him and his wishful thinking. He had more important things to figure out and dwell on than hope and dream like a moronic Gryffindor.

"Hey, Caius!" Someone called over to him. Out of instinct his head snapped up and he reached for his wand. He silently cursed himself for that. He stared up and saw the figure of four boys approach. From his distance he could identify them all as Slytherins. He recognized them as Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and Lestrange.

Draco narrowed his eyes as the three boys approached him. What could they possibly want?

"Caius, why don't you come with us?" Avery leered towards him. Draco arched his eyebrow. He knew far too well that when a group of Slytherins asked you to go with them, they only had poor intentions. With that thought Draco simply shook his head.

"No thanks," He said curtly and returned to stare down at the glistening waters.

"Naw, we insist!" Lestrange said gruffly, menace hidden behind his words. Draco's eyes jumped from Lestrange to the others behind them. He couldn't help but notice that Rosier and Mulciber had drawn their wands. Draco also knew_ far_ too well that when wands were drawn, there were _absolutely _no good intentions.

"I think I'm fine, thank you." Draco said, his hand itching towards his wand.

"Someone wants to see you," Rosier sneered, a glower etching his feature. Draco began to get nervous. The palm of his hands beginning to sweat. If he were to begin dueling, the odds were against him. One against four…the numbers were not in his favor today.

"And who- may I ask- would like to see me?" The blond snarled defensively. His eyes watching the wands that were getting pulled out of the Slytherin's robes.

"Just a friend of ours." Lestrange explained, a cruel smirk making its way onto his face. "He has a few questions for you." Draco stared at the wand that was brandished towards his face. Malfoy simply blinked and looked back at Lestrange. Not allowing any sense of fear to be displayed.

"And he couldn't come here himself?" Malfoy asked, with mock innocence.

"Just come with us," Bellatrix's ancestor continued to insist.

"No," Malfoy said challengingly and looked back towards the lake. Silently dismissing the intruders.

"Are you sure?" One of the boys growled.

"Quite sure," Draco responded his wand now being gripped tightly. "Now if you will please leave,"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Lestrange said, his intimidating stance nearly making Draco take a step back- _almost._

That was when the first curse was fired. Draco didn't know who it was from, but he had been expecting that. Deflecting the red stream of magic with a quick flick.

"Caius knows a little bit of dueling, doesn't he?" Lestrange chuckled and he shot a curse towards Malfoy. With a silent _Protego_, the curse was deflected.

"_Conjunctivitis"_ Rosier hollered and a stream was fired from his wand directed at Malfoy. Draco flicked his wand in a frantic movement and sent a Leg-Locker curse. Dodging Rosier's curse in the process. Mulciber didn't have enough time to deflect Malfoy's curse and fell forward from his locked legs.

When Mulciber's comrades found him face forward, their curses began to harsher and darker.

Malfoy waved his arm, shouting more defensive spells then offensive spells.

For a few moments, Draco saw red and shot a _Flipendo. _Rosier was knocked back and landed painfully. Draco spared no time to celebrate, but continued to block curse after curse and fire jinx after jinx. Lestrange began to get ruthless, firing dangerous and lethal curses at him. Draco was able to deflect them all. Perhaps Death Eater training had its benefits.

At one point, Avery had scared his arm. Blood beginning to leak down from his robe. He spared the injury no attention and fired an offensive curse at Avery. After Avery's attack, Draco received more and more injuries. Scars and cuts were beginning to form and weaken him.

Draco gave a yelp of pain when a curse whizzed pass his leg, creating a large, gaping gash. Lestrange took this opportunity to fire one last curse.

"_Crucio!" _Was all Lestrange had to say before Draco doubled over in pain. He hissed and screamed as the curse wove its way through his core. He had suffered the Cruciatious Curse from the Dark Lord himself countless times, but one could never get used to that Unforgivable.

He didn't know how long he was under the curse. It must have been hours because by the time it was over, Malfoy couldn't see or hear clearly.

"Hey! Let me try!" He heard a muffled voice jeer. There were a few laughs and whoops of agreement before the familiar searing pain continued to make its way through him. Malfoy screamed and wailed. Clawing at his own skin to rid of the pain. None of which helped one bit. His throat croaked and squawked as his continuous screaming caused his throat to dry.

When the curse was finally lifted, Malfoy heard laughs and mocking words directed at him. He heard none of their taunting words. All he could hear was his erratic breathing and uneven heartbeat.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" A provocative voice leered. Malfoy desperately attempted to reach for his wand. Or any means of defense for that matter.

The harsh pressure of someone's foot, stomped onto his hand. Earning yet another yelp of pain. Malfoy heaved and gritted his teeth, fighting back rude curse words. Someone kicked him in the ribs and Malfoy felt a gasp crawl out of his lungs.

"How 'bout another round of the Cruciatious before we send 'im off to Riddle?" Lestrange chortled. Malfoy shivered as he braced himself for yet another torture session.

But instead of Malfoy screaming in pain, it was someone else who was squirming. Malfoy looked up and found Lestrange on the ground moaning. His face covered in boils.

Curiosity overwhelmed him as he searched for the meaning of the events.

"Oi!" He heard Rosier shout. "Who's out there? Show yourself-" He was cut off when a red stream of light flew at him, throwing him back a good ten feet. The rest of the Slytherins began to look around frantically for the culprit.

There were more offensive streams of magic and the remaining standing Slytherins were knocked back. Draco began to panic. Was he about to face the same fate as them? He heard the groans of agony coming from a crouched Avery who was gripping his stomach.

Malfoy heard rushed footsteps and another flick of a wand. Immediately he watched Letrange who was attempting to stand up, fall backwards with a loud _crash!_

"Get her!"

There was a weak spell that whizzed past a figure who stepped aside before they were hit. Draco watched as the figure shot multiple Stunning Spells before there was complete silence. Malfoy heaved and strained his arm to reach for his wand. His right hand bloodied and torn from being stepped on harshly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" A female voice cried. "Are you okay?" He felt himself behind hauled up. Draco attempted to stand himself up, but the after effects of the Cruciatious Curse refused to allow any movement.

"Can you hear me?" The female figure called at him. Draco shook his head, groaning in pain. "I'm going to get you help." The figure stated. Draco could only shake his head at the mysterious figure.

"No," Was all he managed to say. He refused to arouse suspicion by walking in with after effects of the Cruciatious Curse. Let alone the humiliation he would endure from being ganged up on a cursed upon.

"Shush, Malfoy, we're almost there." Draco narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be…no, impossible. She hated him. Why would _she_ out of all the people come to his rescue?

"Granger?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, it's me," Hermione huffed as she dragged the battered form of Malfoy towards the castle. How was it that she was always dragging Malfoy all over the place?<p>

"W-Why?" He grumbled. Hermione didn't answer him and continued forward. Thankful that the sun had set and everyone had returned to the castle.

She didn't know why those young Death Eaters wanted to hex him, but Hermione had a hunch that it was under Riddle's orders.

She pulled out her wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm on the both of them and a Silencing Charm. Slipping past students unnoticed.

She hauled Draco over and dragged him up the stairs, unsure if Levitating him would further damage his wounds.

"Almost there," She mouthed to herself as they quickly scattered towards the Room of Requirement. She pulled him to the side as a rather large group of girls skipped by them. All talking loudly and giggling at an obnoxious rate.

She blew a stray hair from her face and dragged Malfoy's form. She bit her lower lip. He had many scars and a large one on his leg. Bruises were sure to begin to form. And the after effects of the Unforgivable cast on him were already taken effect.

With quick and rushed movements she led him to the Seventh floor and pushed open the door the Room of Requirement.

She threw him on the bed and couldn't help but have a sense of déjà vu. Shaking the thought out, she removed the spells.

She grimaced when Malfoy's injuries and scars were revealed to her. A large, vast injury gawked at her from his leg. She drew in a breath and tore open the leg of the pants. She heard Malfoy grumble something about Hermione being an 'eager-little-slut'. The Gryffindor ignored his rude slurs and continued to heal his injuries.

She waved her wand over his wound and murmured an _Episkey, l_ike she had done countless time on her injured comrades. Hermione banished the memory from her mind and continued on the task at hand.

"What happened?" She asked as she healed a scar on his cheek. Malfoy's grey orbs snapped up to look at his healer. His eyes narrowed.

"I-I don't really know." Was all he said. Hermione arched her eyebrow and continued to work on him.

"You sure? I'm sure no one just goes up to someone and uses an Unforgivable…-" Hermione trailed off when she realized who she was talking to. Hermione frowned down at the former Death Eater and shook her head. She had thoughts of turning away and leaving him, yet her Gryffindor heroics wouldn't allow it.

She conjured some bandages and wrapped them around Malfoy's injured leg.

The Room of Requirement had provided towels and other healing products of use. She once again marveled at the wonderful room.

Hermione turned her attention to the slice on his arm. She drew her hand and muttered a spell which caused the soaking sleeve to disappear.

A shiver rolled up her spine when she caught sight of his stained arm. But it wasn't the injury that caused such a reaction. Her small hand reached out to touch the strange Mark. Like a child would reach out to something shiny.

She felt his arm being ripped from her grasp as Malfoy glared up at her defensively.

"Don't touch it," He growled. Hermione could only turn away from the strange and Dark Mark. But it didn't stop her hand from gripping onto her wand with anger. Malfoy must've noticed his anger because he spoke once again:

"Don't hate me just because of the Mark." Malfoy hissed, hatred seeping into his tone. Hermione snorted aloud, causing a strange reaction from the Slytherin.

"_You_ are telling _me_ not to be prejudice?" She drawled with sarcasm. A bitter laugh escaping her lips.

"Yes, I am. Because you have no right to judge me based on a stupid Mark." So many thoughts whirled through her head when he said. So many rude things she could've said. She could've snapped at him and reminded him of all those times _he_ had judged her because of her blood status and nothing more. She could've told him that she wouldn't judge him on the Mark but rather based on all those horrible things he did. She could've prompted him with the fact that he was a hypocrite for demanding her not to judge him.

But she looked down at him, staring back at him challengingly as he glared at her. Hermione didn't know why she said it, but she did so anyways.

"If that is what you want," The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. As if she had grown a second head.

"What?" He sputtered. "No snarky remark? No demands or rude comments?" Hermione stared down at him with arched eyebrows as if to mock him.

"Yes, Malfoy. Because I am not you. I don't judge people based on their heritage, their looks or simply-" Hermione dropped her gaze to stare at the offending Mark. "A stupid mark."

"Oh so that's it, isn't it?" He sneered as he attempted to stand up. Hermione pushed him back down on the bed.

"Yes, Malfoy. If you don't want me to be a prejudice prat and judge you based on your Mark. Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't judge you based on what you've done." She elaborated with cruelty.

"If I'm so terrible, why did you save me back there? Why are you healing me now, huh?" He snarled at her with venom spat at her.

Hermione hesitated before she spoke. Unsure if her words would further provoke Malfoy. Was she intending to provoke him? She was unsure, and Hermione Granger was never unsure.

"Sit down, Malfoy." Hermione spoke gently, a futile attempt to calm him down.

"Trying to change the subject? Answer my question, Granger." He demanded. Hermione could only sigh and sit down on a conveniently located chair. She stared at Malfoy as if to contemplate something.

"What? Are you trying to stare me to death now?" He taunted as he moved to get up. Hermione already knew that his muscles were far too weak from the Unforgivable Curse cast on him. "Why did you save me, Granger?"

Hermione brought a hand to run through her wild hair. Much like she had done after she had broken into Riddle's dorms.

"Don't you think," Hermione began, her eyes narrowed, choosing her words carefully. "Don't you think that all this fighting has gotten a little…old?"

The Gryffindor watched as a sense of dawning shadowed over Malfoy's face. As if he had stopped to consider something. It was confusion that caused Hermione to continue her explanation.

"You know, we've been fighting ever since we were kids. And it's only gotten worse since then. Don't you think it's a little…overdone?" Hermione asked gently like she was calming a child.

"What are you saying?" Malfoy asked, his nervousness arising.

"I'm saying that we put our differences aside and call a truce. After all, you and I are both stuck fifty years in the past. We mind as well get used to each other's presence while we're at it." Hermione gave a light chuckle to bring ease to the mood.

Malfoy gave a huff of thought and suddenly, Hermione wasn't so sure he would agree. After all, why would a Pureblood crazed boy be willing to call a truce with Hermione? They weren't even compatible to be neutral towards one another. She was everything he was raised to hate. She was a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor Muggleborn.

She was friends with Harry Potter, Malfoy's childhood enemy. She was fighting against them in the war. They were supposed to be killing each other.

But wasn't it getting old? Wasn't all this fighting and loathing beginning to get pointless? Hermione looked back at Malfoy who was looking at Hermione. The Gryffindor could sense that there was some internal battle raging within him.

Malfoy looked back at Hermione and she noted the recognition in his eyes.

"I suppose we could." He said. Hermione was caught off guard. She had expected a rude remark. An insult about her blood status and heritage. She would have never guessed he would've agreed.

Hermione blinked back into reality and couldn't stop a small smile from gracing her face.

"Great," She said, getting up from her chair beaming. "Now let me fix those wounds."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! They called a truce! How relieving. I was getting sick of writing fight after fight after fight after…- well, you get the idea :P**

**~We're All Just A Little Mad**


	11. Chapter 11: Forcing Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Forcing Catastrophe<br>**

"_Harry?...Ron?" A small voice called out from the black oblivion. However there was no response to the voice's call. _

"_Is anyone there?" The voice shouted out to the darkness. _

_No answer. _

_Small sounds of footsteps were heard, but they were her own footsteps. No one else's._

_Hermione continued down the endless way, looking for any signs of another's presence. All she could see was pitch black. She reached for her wand where she knew would lie safely in her pocket. Her panic arose when she found it empty. Nothing there. _

_She reached for the other pocket only to find her wand absent. _

_She drew in a breath and told herself to relax. There was no one there. She was presumed safe. But she knew better than to trust the empty darkness. For all she knew there could be something lurking about. _

"_Harry? Ron?" She found herself calling out again. But once again there was no one there to reply. _

_Hermione continued to scan her surroundings. But there was nothing to see. She couldn't even see her own hands in front of her. Had she gone blind? _

_The Gryffindor sighed and took another search around. There were no sounds, except her own footsteps and even breathing. The place was empty…whatever this place was. _

_A gust of wind whirled through her, whipping her hair to and fro. Hermione brought a hand to wipe the hair away from her face. She winced as debris began to fly from the wind. Some were thrown into her face. She didn't know that there was garbage and rubbish around. She gave a gasp when a large piece of fragment knocked her back. Her breath temporarily knocked from her. Her hand flew to her chest as she fought to stand up. The large gust of wind continued to whack things at her. Things she could not identify making the task of getting up quite difficult. _

"_Let me help you," A cool voice called out. Hermione froze in place. She looked up to identify who it was but all she could see was a pale outline. Nothing more. She squinted her eyes to see better, but with no results. _

"_Who's there?" She called out. There was a soft chuckle before she felt herself being jerked up into a standing position. She squirmed and fought out of instinct but soon found a reassuring hand at her back. Seemingly calmed, Hermione turned around to attempt to identify her savior. _

_She couldn't. _

"_Don't worry your safe here with me." _

_That was when the chaos began._

* * *

><p>Hermione shot up with sweat drenched on her forehead. Her chest heaving as she clenched onto her bed sheets. Hermione found herself tearing up. She swallowed and looked around.<p>

She drew in a breath of relief when she found that she was not lost in a dark oblivion. Nor was she locked in the arms of a murderer or witnessing the deaths of all her friends and family- over and over again.

Hermione shuddered.

_Still in the Gryffindor Dorms._

She reassured herself. But somewhere along the way, she had fallen onto the floor. With quick movements, she propped herself up. A hand was brought up to wipe the fallen tears away.

She thanked Merlin that it was only- she glanced at the clock- two o'clock in the morning. Her dorm mates were asleep.

The Gryffindor looked down and noticed that she was shaking. Her arms and hands were trembling at an uncontrollable rate.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a sob, muffled from her hand. Her bottom lip quavered as she fought for a sense of security.

She found none.

She attempted to banish images of the dead, the dismembered, and the corpses- All of them wearing the faces of her friends and family. The sight of the glassy eyed Professor McGonagall never left her. The torn up pieces of Lavender Brown haunted her. The pale, lifeless form of Mrs. Weasley-

Why wouldn't they leave her? Why couldn't she fall asleep and dream of happiness? Rather than the horrible death and destruction she had to live through.

Hermione wanted to get up back on her bed, but she could not find the strength. She was quite content sitting on the floor- immobile.

Her heart clenched, like someone had reached in and wrung it out like a dirty rag. She felt so defenseless. Like when she was in the dreaded Malfoy Manor all over again. Being Crucio'd over and over and over.

That was when she dashed to the bathroom and flicked on the lights with haste. She scattered towards the toilet, threw open the lid with a loud _clank_ and proceeded to vomit. She heaved and battered into the bowl as her breakfast, lunch and dinner spilled out.

The bathroom echoed with the sounds of her bile and her sobs.

"Grainford?" A meek and zombie like voice called. Hermione chocked and hurled further into the bowl, the voice left ignored.

She attempted to seat herself up. To gain some form of balance. Hermione bade herself to ignore those images from her dream.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a bloody dream. _

She chanted to herself endlessly as her head tilted to its side. The room filled with her erratic breathing and sobs that have now dimmed their volume.

"Uh…are you going to clean that up?" The voice called out once again. Her brown eyes lifted lazily to the figure. Blurred by her tears and the obscured darkness, the figure remained as a silhouette. Hermione couldn't tell if it were male or female. However, her state brought her down to the point she just couldn't care anymore. She couldn't find any reason to care.

She drew in a heavy breath and brought up a hand to comfort herself.

She shuddered as those memories crawled and taunted her.

"_Hermione! Run!" _Ron would cry

"_He's here, he's here! Leave! Leave before he finds you to!" _Harry would shove her away as he marched to his death.

"_Sniveling, filthy, disgusting Mudblood!"_

"_Cruico!" _

"_Hermione help!" _A comrade would cry.

She wouldn't be able to save them.

"_Don't leave me! Please don't leave me here!"_ She couldn't identify the voice but she knew that in the end, Hermione had left the pleading voice to their death.

"_Kill them! Kill them all." _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

And that was why Hermione Granger refused to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"…-It was <em>disgusting!<em> Vomit was _all_ over the bathroom. I don't know how the House Elves managed to clean it all up."

"Is it really true?"

"Of course it is. I can't think of any other explanation of why her bile was all over the place. It's the only logical explanation."

"Just when I thought she couldn't stoop any lower…"

"I can't even look at her now."

"With hair like that? It was harder even before we found out."

The girls erupted in laughter and giggles, their cheeks burning up in red from their joys.

Their snickering fell silent when a lone, bushy haired witch walked into the Great Hall. Her demeanor even more sickly than usual. Her color completely gone, her skin had gone from a pale white to a chalky grey. Hermione's hair had gone to the point of being untamable. Her books held on with what little strength she had left.

The hall fell silent at her arrival. Glares were fired towards her. The girls especially seemed to especially seethe at her presence. As if she had insulted their entire gender.

The Gryffindor faltered in her steps at this treatment towards her but she continued walking nonetheless.

Confusion swam in her when one of the Slytherin girls yelled out 'Slut' and a Ravenclaw girl muttered the words 'Filthy Whore' as she walked by.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but continued on to her table, slightly hurt by the treatment of the Hogwarts students. Her pain only grew when she realized that the Gryffindor students participated in shunning her.

All the available seats at the table suddenly disappeared. Students glared at her while whispers were exchanged amongst the students.

She visibly swallowed nervously but didn't let any other emotion be displayed towards anyone else. Hermione held her head up high and ignored the stares and whispers. Whatever reason these students had for hating her, she would get through it.

"Disgusting skank," A voice hissed. Hermione was taken aback. What has gotten in the students? Had they all gotten together and decided that they would shun her?

Absurd! Absolutely absurd. If they wanted to treat her in such a manner than fine! She didn't need them, anyway.

"Hermione!" Sylvia waved over towards her direction which stunned the Gryffindor. Hermione noted how her companions, Jamie or…Janice and Abby or was it Angie- shoot Sylvia heated looks. The blond whispered something into Sylvia's ear which caused Sylvia to whisper something back. Whatever Sylvia had whispered, it had caused the blond to calm down.

The brunette would normally refuse such an offer, but she was debating whether or not she wanted to deal with the Weasley's whining. Or maybe she was in need of company, because she was relieved when she found that someone was willing to ask her to sit with them.

Plopping herself into the vacant seat next to the red head, Hermione quickly began to pile food onto her plate. Her hunger striking her as she caught sight of the food, Hermione immediately grabbed a plate to stack food onto it.

The whispers began to arise, as if the Hogwarts school population was monitoring her every move. She ignored them all. She quickly noted that Sylvia and her two 'friends' gawking at her like a hawk.

"How are you feeling?" Sylvia asked as Hermione shoveled eggs into her mouth. The Gryffindor made a hand gesture that signified that she was fine.

"Here," Sylvia smiled at Hermione as she handed her a toast. "Have some more food, you'll need it." Hermione was taken aback by the offer but she declined the offer with a shake of the head.

Weasley seemed to have taken the decline as an offence because her eyes widened.

"But you need it, 'Mione" Hermione didn't know whether to be more surprised from Sylvia's demand to feed her or the nickname she was given. The determined girl shoved the toast in Hermione's direction. Without a second thought, Hermione took the food and placed it on her plate.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at everyone in the room and continued to her meal. She inhaled everything and topped her plate with more.

It didn't go unnoticed when the blonde whispered something to the brunette…Andrea? Abby? What was her name?

"I knew it," She snarled into her ear. The brunette nodded and shot a glare at Hermione. The blonde gave Hermione a cold smile only to roll her eyes, as if to silently ask why she was stuck here with Hermione.

It was Sylvia who was staring at Hermione, like a mother watching her baby girl play at the park. Her eyes never leaving her in fear that if they left, the child would be gone.

Hermione gulped and decided that perhaps it would be better if she just left. The idea brought satisfaction to her.

She stood up and bade that girls goodbye. She gripped onto her bag when Sylvia quickly stood up and cried:

"Do you want to more? You need to eat!" She squealed. The brunette looked appalled at the redhead. Was she really beginning to look that terrible? Had her lack of sleep finally ridden her features?

"I'm fine," Hermione responded as she moved to walk away.

"You want me to carry that for you?" Sylvia squeaked. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't decide what to feel. Confused at this strange behavior or thankful for Sylvia's…sudden care.

"I'm okay." Hermione spoke the words slowly as if speaking to a foreigner who had difficulty with the language.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your shoulder would you?" Sylvia said, her eyes widening in fear.

Hermione forced herself to smile as she stepped out of her chair.

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded and quickly scattered away from the Great Hall. She wanted to get away. Get away from the students. Get away from those two 'friends' of Sylvia. And she wanted to get away from Sylvia herself.

Stares and whispers followed Hermione as she stumbled away.

She felt herself breathe in as she stepped out of the Hall. As if she had been holding her breath her entire visit.

A lump grew in her throat but she fought hard to swallow it.

What was going on? What kind of rumor or thought caused every single one of the students to despise her?

Hermione raked her brains but found no results.

"Slut!" A blond haired Slytherin shrieked towards Hermione as she walked towards the Great Hall. The girls walking with the Slytherin all snickered and threw in rude curse words directed towards Hermione.

"Whore!"

"Bitch!" They teased.

"Filth!"

Hermione was repulsed, revolted. What had she done? What kind of thing did she do to offend these students?

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore, this is a serious matter!" The plump Medi-Witch screeched as she waved her arms around dramatically.<p>

"Sana, I'm sure that you are overreacting-"

"Overreacting? _Overreacting?"_ Madam Flane brought a wrinkled hand to the bridge of her nose. "Albus, this girl comes out of the blue looking like she walked through a battlefield. We examine her and she was badly injured. And her injuries are abnormal. We found traces of curse and hexes all over her. She has traces of the Cruciatious Curse on her. _The Cruciatious Curse!_"

"Madam Flane-"

"And do you know what I found on her forearm?" Madam Flane huffed, her face turning into a shade of puce. She stuck up her left forearm and traced her index finger on the sleeve. Mimicking the trail of the scar she had found on the girl.

"The word _Mudblood_ carved into her skin" The last sentence had caught Professor Dumbledore's attention.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked his voice soft and indulgent. He almost went unheard.

"The word Mudblood is carved into her skin. And it wasn't an ordinary scar; I found traces of Dark Magic on them, Albus."

The plump witch's voice began to shake from rage and frenzy. If the Medi-Witch wasn't so furious she would've saw something flash behind Dumbledore's eyes.

"And do you know what the students are saying?" Madam Flane heaved, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore responded, a twinkle of amusement behind his eyes. "Though I doubt what they say is true-"

"For all we know, it could be. After all, this girl is by far the most mysterious and confusing thing I have ever come across."

"_She_, Madam Flane. The young lady is a _she. _She is not a thing." He commented his voice remained light and calm.

"Albus, please" She breathed. "This girl is _dangerous!" _

The elderly professor arched his eyebrows.

"Truth be told, Sana, I do not see the threat in this student. I have received many positive comments from her professors. They are impressed with her knowledge and capability in every subject she is placed in-"

"Professor Dumbledore." Madam Flane's voice quivered. "I'm coming to you because I'm worried about this girl. Maybe she's a criminal. An unlawful girl on the run. And by allowing this girl to stay here, we'd be an alibi. We are helping this…this possibly dangerous girl into our school. We could be endangering the _students! _I have tried speaking with Armando but he won't listen to me. He will trust _you_, Albus"

The Professor raised a hand to silent the frantic witch. The Medi-Witch stopped speaking immediately.

"Madam Flane, I will look deeper into this. If I find that this girl is as dangerous as you believe, then I will personally speak to Armando myself."

The elderly witch visibly relaxed at these words.

"Thank you, Albus." The plump witch breathed and exited his office. Her large body wobbling from one side to another.

The door closed and the professor was left with something to ponder. The scar that Madam Flane had mentioned struck him painfully. It had brought him memories that he had forced himself to forget. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Fawkes who stared blissfully back at his owner.

Professor Dumbledore had a feeling that his old friend was a key part to Ms. Grainford's mystery.

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed as she made her way to class. The stares and whispers trailed her everywhere she ventured. She had half the mind to hex the next person who stared or exchanged remarks about her or even yelled out some offensive words her direction.<p>

She gripped onto her books, allowing herself to take her anger out on them. So far, her day had gone horrible.

The students were insistent on making her feel terrible. Her classes droned painfully with people staring at her and inching away whenever she neared. Even some professors were acting strange. Some didn't even allow her to answer a question when one was asked. Even if she was the only one to raise her hand they would act as if she wasn't even present in the room. Though if one thought that that would stop her from asking questions, then they were wrong.

A student rushed passed her knocking her books from her grasp. The student turned around, to apologize, but when he caught sight of who he had knocked over, he frowned and turned away, continuing to his destination as if nothing had happened.

A scowl etched her features as she waved her wand and her books fell back into her arms.

Honestly! It was like she had a severely contagious disease and no one would approach her. Unless you were Sylvia Weasley, Hermione recalled with a distressed sigh. Don't get her wrong. Sylvia was sweet but unceasingly sweet. The girl tried to talk to Hermione any chance she would get. Treating Hermione as if she were a delicate doll. Offering to take her books and holding her like she was guiding an elderly woman up the stairs.

It was ridiculous!

Someone shoved passed her and Hermione was thrown forward once again. This time she knew for sure it was on purpose. She gave a huff and picked herself off the floor. Her knee was scraped but she bit back the pain and moved to collect her books.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice called. Hermione fought the urge to groan. That voice! That disturbingly magical voice! Oh, how she wished to rip out those vocal cords. Hermione immediately grimaced at her own cruel thoughts.

"Sorry, Mr. Riddle." The boy muttered before he scampered away down the busy hallway. Hermione watched as the Slytherin came into view as he arrived in a Superhero manner. Hermione had to roll her eyes as the girls and boys around them seemed to have stopped traffic to admire him.

"Are you alright, Ms. Grainford?" Lord Voldemort asked with his face etched with falsified concern. Hermione nearly choked as he aided her to pick up the thrown books. Perhaps she should burn them now that his filthy hands have touched them.

The young Head Boy handed each book back to her. Each time his hand brushed against hers. Hermione made a mental note to _Scourgify_ herself later on.

Hermione watched as he swooped down in that elegant matter he always carried as he handed her the last fallen book.

Hermione refused to look at him directly. She refused to look at the handsome face that so many girls have fallen hopelessly for. She wondered how he would look like if his features mimicked how he was within. She was sure he would look hideous.

"Watch out next time." He said with a smile that flashed his perfectly white teeth. To observers, it would appear like a friendly gesture. But Hermione knew better. She knew that it was a warning. And by the looks of that gleam in his psychotic eyes, he had a serious threat in mind. She could see the menace radiating from his eyes and that flared something within her. Hermione refused to flinch or back away from him, instead she stared straight back into his eyes in a much to daring matter.

Hermione Granger must've been hanging around Harry Potter to much because she looked back into his eyes, beamed at him and said:

"You should to," She smiled with plenty of hidden meaning. "After all, you never know what could happen to a guy like _you." _

And she briskly stalked down the corridors. Her robes billowed in a manner that would make her former Professor Snape proud. She didn't dare look behind her, because she was sure she left a gawking Tom Riddle.

Hermione couldn't make herself regret her indirect counter threat to Tom Riddle. She had already done so much to screw up that it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

><p>The soft pounding of the rain kept her awake throughout the night. Hermione found herself counting every time a thunder roared throughout the night. She had always adored thunderstorms. The way the sky would crack with a burst of light followed by a loud rumble.<p>

Hermione found herself sitting on the window sill and staring out. She felt silly as if she were attempting to mimic a sad movie of some sort. She drew in a sigh and allowed her head to lean back in a lazy position. Her arms remained crossed over her chest as she fought the sleep that threatened to overcome her.

The room filled with her roommate's snores and the soft pitter patter of the rain. Every now and then lighting would flash across the sky accompanied by the thunderclap that was sure to come.

She remembered how Ron would always jump whenever there was a thunderstorm. She remembered how he disliked the storms. How he would always rant on and on about how loud and disruptive they were.

Unlike Ron, Hermione absolutely adored the thunderstorms; they always seemed to bring her at a certain peace. Something the other weather conditions weren't capable of.

It was funny really. Funny how such different people managed to find each other. The list of things her and Ron had in common came to a bare minimum and yet…

They still managed to love each other.

Hermione recalled her slight dislike for Ron when she was younger. She remembered that it was Harry Potter that had struck her interest and Ron had just been a nuisance to her. Hermione now knew that love can easily be mistaken for hate.

Ron

Her loving, silly, goofy Ron. It took them seven years to admit that they loved each other. And it took only seconds for him to be ripped out of her life.

Hermione bit her lower lip as if to prepare herself to cry. Strangely enough, she seemed to have run out of tears to shed.

Another roar of thunder echoed amongst the dorms. This one was louder than the rest and as the sound filled up the room, the sound left Hermione's ears ringing.

"Omygoodness!" A roommate sat up with sweat beaded on her forehead. Hermione could identify the girl to be panting. Hermione looked a little closer and noted that the girl had been crying. The girl appeared pale as a ghost. Perhaps it was the storms that have scared her.

Hermione rolled her eyes when the girl looked up at Hermione and screamed for everyone in the room to hear. The girl pulled her sheets but then proceeded to fall off the bed.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the girl's scream had awakened the other roommates.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, what? –Janette, you okay?"

The blonde stared at Hermione as if she had seen Lord Voldemort appear into the room. Hermione scowled at the thought. She was thankful for the low lighting in fear the other girls would question her rude demeanor.

"Janette? You okay?" An unidentified roommate stepped out of bed and cautiously moved towards her fallen companion. 'Janette' only stared at Hermione. Her expression of fear never leaving her face. It was as if someone had pressed pause on the blonde and she remained frozen in time. The only movement she made was her erratic breathing as fear continued to mount on her face.

"Janny," The roommate shook the girl as if to awaken her from a trance. "Janette?" She called again but the only response was a terrified gasp.

The fellow roommates have all stepped out of bed now and they were each exchanging panicked glances towards Janette and dreadful glares towards Hermione. They each regarded her as if she was the cause of this dismay.

Hermione scowled once more. It wasn't _her_ fault that Janette was painfully dramatic.

Hermione could only ignore them and stare back at Janette who seemed insistent on holding her terrified gaze. What was going on? What was this ridiculous display?

"Janette? Janette, can you hear me? Hello?" Janette's brunette friend waved her hand over her face continuously.

"Somebody get the Medi-Witch!" A pale faced girl croaked and quickly barked at a meek Gryffindor who was sitting on her bed to go to the Hospital Wing to find Madame Flane. The meek girl quickly got up and scampered out the dorms.

"What the fuck did you do, Grainford?" A harsh voice bounded through her ears. Hermione flinched when she found Janette's brunette friend sending Hermione one of the most dangerous looks she had ever encountered.

"_Me?" _Hermione hissed in displeasure. "How is it my fault that your friend here is too theatrical for her own good?"

The girls all reacted in a matter that made Hermione look as if she had rehearsed every curse word in the book.

They all shouted defenses for their darling friend. The pale faced girl even pulled out her wand. Hermione scowled at the piece of wood that was jabbed in her direction. Why do girls need to be so melodramatic? Honestly! It was like a practiced religion or something in these dorms.

The next ten minutes was filled with arguments and shouts of concerns. Everyone shot something rude or considerate towards the other party. Most of the rude remarks were directed to Hermione. She would very much like to pull out her wand and just cast all these morons to sleep.

The doors swung open which slammed into the wall with unnecessary force. There appeared the plump Medi-Witch who appeared livid. Hermione was sure that it was because she was disturbed from her slumber. The elder witch had her hair strung up in a crazed style. Her eyes only seemed half awake yet were lit with an angered fire.

"What is going on here?" She shrieked as the lightning flashed across the sky giving her the appearance of a villain who had stalked into the room.

Immediately all the girls explained at once. Making hand gestures, waving their arms around dramatically. Hermione leaned back against the window sill and allowed the thunder and rain to drone out the screeches and yelps.

She cast a glance at Janette who still remained immobile. Over all the chatter, Hermione was the only one to make out the nearly incomprehensible words that the blonde muttered.

"I could've sworn that you were…that you were…"

Nothing else was heard because she began to vomit. The sounds of her lurching caused everyone to be silenced and gasp as the subject of their concern hurled out her stomach contents.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing!" Madame Flane demanded and quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated the ill student away. All the students present in the room quickly followed the floating stretcher with a puking Janette.

As they exited the room, Madame Flane remained in the dark lit room, staring at Hermione. Her pale uniform and her pale appearance made her look like a spirit who had arrived to haunt her.

"You and I need to have a little talk later, Ms. _Grainford." _She hissed. And with those words the plump figure waddled her way out of the room.

Confusion whirled in her at what she had just witnessed. How could one moment lead to such bewilderment in such little time?

One minute she was sitting there, the next the blonde haired girl ends up going into what seemed like shock.

Hermione stared at the pool of vomit and quickly pulled out her wand and conjured a _Scourgify_ to clean the mess. The mess immediately disappeared and Hermione continued to stare out into the rainy night. The room was now completely rid of all sounds. Even the thunder had silenced.

Any feelings of previous tiredness had long disappeared.

With blurred thoughts of the events that have just taken place, Hermione flicked her wand and summoned the nearest book to her. Which happened to be from the side of Janette's bed.

Hermione casted a nonverbal _Lumos_ and read the title. The lone Gryffindor sighed when the cover had the picture of a glamorous model that fitted the entire style of this foreign generation. The woman had wavy and thick brown hair who batted her thick eyelashes up at Hermione. Every now a gloved hand would reach up and she would blow kisses up at her. Her perfect red lips standing out and the glittering dress only adding to the sparkle.

The title written in histrionic cursive writing. The words _Sorceress Eternally_ were written flawlessly across the cover.

With the eagerness to rid of the thoughts of the recent happenings she flipped open to a random page.

Hermione found herself on a page of shallow gossip about the Wizarding World's latest celebrities. Hermione could only roll her eyes as they were mostly bashing the famous people on their relationships, their hair and their clothes.

_Honestly!_

It was as if they had nothing to do with their time except for bashing people.

She read through a paragraph about a celebrity Witch who had recently worn a considerably unsuitable dress to a recent dinner party. Hermione had to grimace at the way they insulted the poor witch.

Tired of the rude commentaries she quickly flipped to the next page. The next page filled with 'appropriate' dress wear that young witches this generation all should have.

Hermione had to sigh at her poor choice of reading. This shallow, shallow teenage gossip page. She could already feel the brain cells beginning to die. It was no wonder that the girls this generation were so narrow minded.

With a groan she banished the magazine to its original place.

Hermione rested her head against the window once more. Feeling the cool pane against her temple. She gazed out trying to identify anything out in the murky Hogwarts grounds. She could make out the figures of the towers and the trees of the-

What in Merlin's name…

Hermione narrowed her eyes to get a better view of what seemed like…

_Blonde hair?_

Hermione pushed herself up and pressed herself against the window like a fool.

That couldn't be could it?

The patch of blonde hair seemed to have been moving towards the Forbidden Forest. But why? Hermione squinted to fight to see past the curtain like rain.

Why in Merlin's beard would someone walk so willingly into the Forbidden Forest?

Five minutes later the Invisibility Cloak was pulled out and Hermione exited the room unseen. She swept down and quickly made her way to the nearest exit.

With a quick double over she unlocked the door with complete ease and snuck out. As soon as she stepped out, Hermione was greeted with heavy rain. The rain pounded onto the ground with cruelty as if to mimic hail.

Without a second thought of returning to her dorms, Hermione quickly stepped out to be embraced by the cold weather.

The rain was quick to soak her to the bone. She self-consciously conjured a Warming Charm to shield her from nature's brutality.

Her feet splattered in puddles unwillingly but she shook it off as nothing. Hermione briskly made her way to the Forbidden Forest. Her wand at the ready in case of an unpleasant surprise.

The walk to the Forest was considerable short, considering the fact that she had to make her way through the dark. She wouldn't dare cast a _Lumos_ in the night in fear she would draw attention.

Hermione faltered in her steps and fell immobile when something behind the bushes moved. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity but held the cloak around her tightly to ensure that she was Invisible to their eyes.

She relaxed when it was just a cat who was trying to find shelter from the rain.

The Gryffindor continued forward until she stalked right into the Forbidden Forest. She was sure what to expect to find in the Forest in 1944. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle if some beast would appear in this era and she wouldn't know how to defend herself.

Nonetheless, she found herself surrounded by towering trees as she guided herself to the heart of the woodland.

She searched frantically for that patch of blonde hair. With a growl in her voice she cast a _Lumos_ to help guide her. Hermione was quick to note how the trees acted as a barrier from the stream of never ending rain. But she could still smell the pine emit that same scent whenever it would rain.

With only her footsteps to indicate a sign of life she searched around with caution to look out for any beast. Every now and then, an animal would flee at the sign of a human entering the terrain. She would see the reflection of a beast's eyes in the trees but the creature would only back away to it's slumber.

It was the sound of an unnatural twig snap that had caught her attention. She spun around on her heel and noted how her foot seemed to have sunk into the mud.

There was that familiar patch of blonde hair that she had seen up in the Gryffindor Towers.

With caution she approached it reluctantly. But as soon as she neared it, they would run away.

Hermione cursed under her breath as she attempted to follow them. She ran over towards them, but this person continued to disappear.

Her chest heaved up and down from her chase but she continued with determination. She had nearly tripped over roots and other forest debris had she not gripped onto the nearest tree or branch.

After tripping over what seemed like a fallen tree Hermione quickly pulled herself up only to find a silhouette standing in a clearing.

Hermione made out the figure of a male structure as she approached. She could now identify this person as Draco Malfoy. Why he was standing there in the clearing, Hermione had no clue.

"Hey!" She found herself calling out through the thick of the trees. To her surprise the Slytherin did not move, he just stood there. His shoulders shaking. However it appeared as if he wasn't shaking from the cold.

Hermione took cautious steps towards him as if to approach a chained beast.

"Malfoy?" She called out again but she did not receive a response.

She was now only ten yards away from him as her steps became more and more disinclined.

But from this distance she could see him lift his wand and press it dangerously close to his temple. Hermione stood shock frozen, unsure of what to do.

Hermione noted how his arm continued to shake. She would also notice how he would try to pull it away only to have it pulled back.

The Gryffindor watched in fear as if she were watching a horror movie praying that the character didn't open the closet door.

"A-A…Avada-"

That mere pronounciation seemed to have snapped her back into reality. She quickly yanked her wand and directed towards Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried to ensure that the spell would work. A powerful jet of red lead streamed from her wand and before the blonde could conjure the third Unforgivable on himself his wand flew from his grasp.

Out of instinct Hermione flung herself and tackled him to keep him from harming herself.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she pinned the boy down only to find him not struggling. She coughed and heaved to regain her breath before she looked down to examine Malfoy.

"What the hell!" She chastised. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed out her words as she was on the verge of slapping him for his stupidity.

But when she glared down for him to explain himself she was taken aback when she found him staring up, but not looking at Hermione. He was simply looking up with a distraught amount of peace. He looked without a care in the world.

But that wasn't what placed her in such a panic. It was when she stared into his eyes, she noted how glassy and empty they appeared.

She swallowed in nervousness as blood drained from her face when she identify the symptoms of an Imperius Curse placed on him.

_Someone wanted him dead. _

She concluded with a fear. And she had a pretty fair idea on who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, how long has it been since I've posted? Weeks? Months? I've been getting lazy haven't I? :P Truth be told I nearly abandoned this story had it not been for you wonderful reviewers. You all keep me going. **

**There had been many attempts to finish this story but it was you guys that have pushed me to finish this chapter. :) I hope it's good enough. It's been a while since I've written so it might be a little rusty. **

**Until next time  
><strong>

**~We're All Just A Little Mad  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Swallowing Darkness

**Disclaimer: All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Swallowing Darkness<br>**

"Malfoy?" She barked as she attempted to shake the curse off of him. "Malfoy!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook the Imperiused Pureblood like a rag doll.

"Avada Kedavra," He muttered tonelessly. Hermione's heart coiled as she heard those cold words. She nearly expected the sight of a green jet stream to appear and strike her, but she recalled that he had been disarmed.

She whipped her palm against his face repeatedly in hopes to awaken him.

"Avada Kedavra," He called out monotonously. His cold, empty eyes gazing up to the rainy sky. Even though she was well aware that he was wandless and his muttering caused nothing, it didn't stop the rush of terror climbing up her spine.

"Malfoy?" She called out again. His eyes remained fogged and dazed.

Hermione scrambled up and pulled out her wand in haste and panicked movements. She pointed her wand towards the face of the cursed boy who was still locked in his own world.

"_Aguamenti"_ She panted and immediately a stream of water was produced from the wand and was sprayed in the Slytherin's face. Like a stubborn child, refusing to wake up, Malfoy grumbled and shifted. Hermione drew in a breath of relief when she found that the curse had been broken. She was thankful that the curse must've been weak for she shouldn't have been able to wake him that easily.

"Huh?" He croaked the sound barley slipping out of his throat. Hermione nearly gasped in liberation when she noted how his foggy eyes seemed to be clearing to his usual grey orbs.

She allowed Malfoy to recover while she to, attempted to recompose herself.

She watched as the blonde attempted to return to his normal state. He shifted his weight, as if he were an old man awakening from a long, peaceful slumber.

Hermione languidly watched the Pureblood examine his surroundings, a weak sound of terror escaped his vocal cords. She did not bother with comforting words or even pats of reassurance. She knew all too well, that her efforts would be a waste.

"Merlin!" He cried out for every creature in the Forest to hear. Hermione was about to scold him for being so loud but he was already proceeding to grip at his hair and ravish in his own misery. His blond hair buried his hands as he made the sounds of a wailing child. "What the _fuck!"_ He roared, his voice slicing through the silence.

"Malfoy," She stated in a soft and reluctant tone. "Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm the _fuck_ down?" He hollered and was quick to get up on his feet. Hermione backed away with her wand at the ready. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but she surely didn't want to be attacked if she wasn't prepared.

Hermione had to pity Draco Malfoy. After all, she's been under the Imperius Curse before. She knew what it felt like. You weren't even necessarily self-aware. It was no wonder why he awoke and knew immediately what he had just endured. She wondered what it was like to watch as the horror unfolded as you were dangled and tossed like a puppet, awaiting that fatal moment you killed yourself.

Hermione breathed and blinked slowly. Her clothes stuck to her from the rain and mud clung on, weighing her down. She could still feel the pounding in her ears as she waited for it to dim down. Her hands remained numbed and every inhale and exhale seemed to slice through the soft silence.

She blinked upwards, as the small raindrops that fell through the tree barrier fell down onto her face. Hermione made no movement to wipe it away. She just remained in place. Asking the only inquiry there was to be asked.

_Why?_

She contemplated that question. Why would someone want to kill Malfoy in such a matter? Yes, to an extent, he was an unconcealed prick, but not to a magnitude where someone would attempt to murder him.

There was, however one student here that seemed ready to kill no matter what the consequences.

She was ready to bet every Galleon she had that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the cause of this disaster. After all who would be ready to use one of the three Unforgivable Curses on a clueless boy?

"Sweet, Merlin!" Malfoy gasped as if he had just burst through the waters after a long swim. "How? How did this happen. I almost did it! I almost did it!" He cried out to no one in particular.

"Malfoy, you're going to wake up everything in the Forest," She warned with a shrewd tone. If Malfoy heard her, he showed no signs. He continued to panic and try to find of sense of…anything, really.

Hermione was ready to silence him with a quick spell. But watching him suffer and panic from the actions of a certain selfish bastard seemed to have held her back.

She slowly inched towards him, her hand reaching for him. She was careful. Even if Malfoy was disarmed, she couldn't predict what kind of trickery he would pull out his sleeve. Like a scared animal he could lash out at her.

She was baffled when he allowed her hand to rest on his still shaking shoulders. He didn't even spare her a glance. She spoke to him in a soft tone. Like a mother trying to calm down their child.

"It's okay," She cooed. It was silly really. Why would she tell him it was okay when everything was far from okay? "You're fine now," The lie slipped so easily from her lips. She blinked away the raindrop from her eyelids as she watched him continue to shake.

Hermione had no idea how she did it, but Malfoy's breathing seemed to have returned to normal. His shaking had stopped completely and his sobs were now silenced. The Gryffindor had to hate herself for comforting him with lies.

"It's okay," She repeated in a low inaudible whisper. "You're fine now,"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," His cold voice echoed through the empty classroom. "I believed I misheard you," He hissed his eyes burning a dark fuel that caused the members of his Knights to tremble and shift their weight in the greatest discomfort.<p>

Each of them exchanged nervous glances to each other. Too afraid to speak up. Tom Riddle's temper began to flare to his notoriously dangerous level as silence continued to fill the room.

"My patience is thinning," He warned in a bone chilling tone.

His followers exchanged glances amongst each other. Urging the other to speak instead of themselves.

It was Abraxas who nudged Rosier in the shoulder to speak and Rosier looked up to his leader. His Adam's apple moving up and down from a chilling swallow. His dark hair matted with sweat from his nervousness. His long pale fingers fisted together, a pathetic motion to bring himself to ease. Tom Riddle appreciated the terror he upheld on his Knights, however if they did not speak soon there would be much more than terror that would be unleashed upon them.

"My Lord," Rosier began, "We were under the impression that the Caius boy was a threat and that he was-"

"The point, Rosier, the point," Tom Riddle jeered. His urge to Crucio reaching its peak.

"We assumed that he was causing problems and-"

A loud booming sound filled their ears as a hole was blasted in the wall shaking the entire room. Rubble and debris washed on the boys in the room. All except Riddle who stood there with fire set aflame in his eyes. His wand gripped with a weak hold. As if he did not just blow a crater into the side of the room. A dark aura filled the atmosphere, suffocating the Knights of Walpurgis.

Tom Riddle stepped to the side and began circling his men like a vulture prowling for its next meal. His men now knew the potential peril they'd be set upon if they did not explain to their leader with the right words. And Rosier was giving Tom Riddle all the more reason to torture them.

"I suggest you get to the point," Riddle spoke in a very civil voice. His eyes meeting Rosier's. Daring the follower to make the wrong move.

"We Imperiused him into…-"He trailed off. One of the most stupid mistakes he could've ever done. That was all the encouragement Riddle needed to wave his wand.

"_Crucio_," He muttered calmly and Rosier fell to his knees, a scream bounding into the walls of the darkly lit chamber. The other men just winced slightly at their comrade's' pain and looked down. Waiting for it to end.

Cries and sobs begged Tom Riddle to end the curse but it only urged him to continue. Sick twisted mirth surrounded him as Rosier contorted himself to attempt to rid the curse. Clawing into his skin to rid the pain. Trying anything for the torture to end.

His arms wrapped around him, trying to hold himself down.

It seemed like years before the young Dark Lord lifted the curse leaving a whimpering and measly Rosier sprawled on the ground. His breath erratic as his chest lifted and fell at a rapid and unsteady pace.

"What did you Imperius him to do?" The Dark Lord spoke, his lips parting to form a sneer. However his voice remained civil. As if he were discussing the weather and not reassuring a very horrendous torture session.

"To _Avada _himself, my Lord," Abraxas Malfoy elaborated on behalf of Rosier. His eyes remained trained, refusing to fall down to his fallen classmate. Abraxas Malfoy, was one of the lone members of his Knights that the Dark Lord could actually appreciate.

Riddle was taken off guard by this response. He had not expected his followers to think of something so…_unique_. He narrowed his eyes in thought and for once his fury had dimmed down.

He had never thought his Knights were capable of such coldness, yet it was somewhat brilliant. He questioned why they chose Draco Caius but it was clever. To Imperius him to kill himself. If his body was found they would believe it was a suicide due to the fact the Mind Controlling curse was untraceable. No one would ever suspect that it was a murder.

"Did we now?" He sneered, his followers cowering under his tone. Their heads remained bowed both for fear and respect. "And he was executed?" He asked, something causing interest to swell in him.

"We sent him to the Forbidden Forest and then we had him proceed from there," Malfoy explained; his composure much more at ease compared to his other classmates.

The Dark Lord did not answer. He pondered this knowledge he now became aware of.

Caius was never a threat to him but rather an obstacle. He knew that he and Grainford were close on certain levels, but it was Grainford he had the interest with. But she always seemed so preoccupied with Draco Caius. He was like some kind of barrier that he could not cross. But with him gone, Grainford would be more vulnerable. He could target her from all angles with ease. And she would soon meet the same fate as her companion. _After_, of course he pried all the information out of her.

The followers waited for a curse, a torture spell, a binding spell_, anything._But there was a silence. A silence that swelled the room. No one spoke. They were waiting for their Lord to speak up. But he just walked from one side to the other. A caged tiger lurking around for its next prey. This new demeanor caused each of the boys to shift their weight in discomfort.

It was laughter that filled the room that triggered the Knights of Walpurgis to become utterly confused. They never truly understood their leader's motives and this just disordered them even further.

"Perfect," They heard Tom Riddle mutter rather to himself than anyone else. They could practically see the gears spinning in his twisted mind. They didn't know what he was thinking. But one thing was for sure. The task they had done for their lord was appreciated. Perhaps they would even overlook the fact that they hadn't requested permission to act. But however way Tom Riddle was pleased, it meant that they could be spared from his wrath.

"Perfect," He muttered again. His pleasure eased the tension in the room.

Yes, perfect indeed.

* * *

><p>Dueling<p>

Today they would be dueling.

_A lovely way to start the morning after a horrible night._ She thought to herself dryly. But Hermione refused to complain this morning. She had done too much of that already. She would face this day to get over it. After all it was just a lesson. It couldn't be awful.

With dreadful lack of enthusiasm she entered the classroom. Students filed in around her, all swallowed in their chatter while Hermione felt like an audience. Merely watching the world spin around her but never truly being a part of it.

She took a seat in an empty desk. Her thoughts never ending their cloud around her. Her panic and worry never leaving her.

Her brown orbs scanned the room. Something was missing.

Where was he?

Where was Draco Malfoy?

Last night she sent him to the Room of Requirement. But she hadn't seen him since. Was he alright? Did the young Death Eaters snatch him this morning? Was that the explanation for his absence?

Hermione cringed at these thoughts. She had no idea that at this age, they were already capable of such murderous actions.

Her head turned from side to side. Waiting for a certain Slytherin to walk into the room. She needed to know if he was alright. She wasn't too eager leaving him to his own actions. Not with him being so vulnerable.

She could almost hear the sounds of disagreement from Harry and Ron.

'_Why do you care so much about the ferret?' _Ron would chastise her.

'_Stop worrying, 'Mione, It's just Malfoy.' _Harry would demand.

The young Gryffindor did not care if she was practically destroying everything the Golden Trio once stood for. She had unwillingly dragged Draco Malfoy here and she had at least had to watch out for him, rather than allowing him to lose himself in this strange generation. She owed him that much.

A small _thud _signified the door closing, which meant class had begun. Hermione scanned the rooms and was disappointed to find Malfoy absent.

Hermione scanned the room looking for any signs of the Slytherin. Her eyes skimming through the different students around her.

Without intention she met the dark and murky eyes of the _ever_ so infamous Tom Riddle. Students all clawing for his attention – as usual, but his intentions set on her. He was on the other side of the classroom but he seemed merely inches away. And knowingly, she stared back, allowing every ounce of hatred and revulsion she had towards him pour into that one single glare.

However, he seemed unfazed by this. In fact she could see amusement dancing in his eyes. Like her deteriorating self was somewhat comedic to him. Like it was all a humorous joke.

Hermione watched as his lips curved into his famous smirk. As if to mock her. His eyes drifted towards an empty seat. She followed his trained gaze.

Malfoy's seat

They wandered back to her. His expression continuing to mock her. His lips formed into a grin. Insulting her for the nonattendance of her companion.

The Gryffindor did not need any further investigation. It only confirmed her suspicions that Tom Riddle was the reason for last night's performance.

It wasn't like she needed any confirmation whatsoever. But the way he nearly rubbed it in her face was some kind of different violation. It unsettled her just as much. If not, more.

Hermione would not allow him to pull her chords in such a matter. She turned away and drew all her attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was beginning her lecture on dueling.

Elaborating the Do's and Don'ts in the magical combating room. Hermione forced every cell in her body to focus but half of her was yearning to turn around. To face those pair of eyes that were drilling holes into her skull.

Professor Merrythought continued to talk. Her loud and vivid voice lecturing the whole class with her scrutinizing gaze to top it off.

"Absolutely, under _any_ circumstances are you permitted to use _any_ form of curse. You shouldn't even be capable of using them. But if I catch a_ny_ one of you using a curse-" A foul expression melted onto her face. As if she was recalling an incident on her many years of teaching. "-the consequences will be severe."

The class nodded. As if they all understood the severity of the situation.

"Now everyone into the back room!" She clapped her hands together and opened the door with a wandless spell. Allowing each of the students to file through.

Hermione allowed herself to stay behind. Incase Malfoy were to make his appearance. But Professor Merrythought was calling her to enter and Hermione walked into the back room.

The students had already begun dueling. Partnered up with each other to fire jinxes at one another.

Hermione searched the vast room. Everyone seemed occupied with their own partners while Hermione was left astray on her own.

Perhaps she wouldn't duel today. She was a little disappointed. After all, it had been what seemed like centuries since she'd had a friendly duel.

"Ms. Grainford?" A silky voice called from behind her. Hermione cringed as her shoulders hunched.

_Let it not be him. Let it not be him. _She prayed. But her cheeks flushed in frustration when the lone dark haired boy stood before her.

His head tilted as his expression hauntingly innocent. Hermione noted how loosely he wore his uniform, as if he didn't care how people saw him.

"Yes?" She asked attempted to muster any form of civility as the Professor was standing merely two students away.

"Would you give me the honor of being your dueling partner?" He asked in a convincing polite tone. But she could see his lips fighting off laughter. Hermione coiled in revulsion. It was only typical that he would single her out as a partner. Nothing like an 'accidental' curse fired on her. But with all the students already paired up, Hermione saw no way out.

"Absolutely not-"

"Oh! I'm glad you two found each other!" Professor Merrythought's voice cut through the tension. "Now come along you two." She said and she guided the two of them into their own area of the room. "

Hermione is this your first dueling class?"

Hermione hesitated before she answered. Perhaps she would play 'Little Frail, No Dueling Experience Damsel' and Tom Riddle would leave her alone and lose interest. Then eventually, perhaps years from now, when she was a distant thought in his mind; she would make her move. That was probably the most effective plan of action she had developed yet.

"I never had one before." The Gryffindor admitted.

The plump professor seemed to rejoice at this. Tom Riddle however scowled at the answer that remained unseen by Merrythought. He couldn't know if she could duel or not she had never had a proper duel with the Dark Lord except exploding a roof on him. That didn't count did it?

"Oh well don't worry, dear. Tom here will show you all the basics of dueling."

With that last word, Professor Merrythought bustled over to a poor lad who had been struck with a Pimple Jinx.

Leaving Hermione to the wolves.

She stood back to her opponent. He stood there, wand in grasp as he watched Hermione. Waiting for her to make a move. The stood a fair distance apart. They haven't even prepared their dueling stances. They were waiting for the other to strike.

"So the first step of a Wizards duel is to bow," He said, his white teeth flashed as he grinned.

"Yes I know," She sighed rather to herself than anyone. And she bowed before the murderer as he bowed back.

"Don't look so glum, Grainford. I'll go easy on you." He mocked and Hermione's cheeks flushed in anger once more. The Gryffindor couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She doubted that he would.

"Now there will be no physical contact whatsoever. Magic only." He stated rather to calmly for Hermione's comfort.

The Gryffindor nodded faintly, attempting to cool down her temper at the sound of his authority. Tom Riddle surely enjoyed being the boss, didn't he? She mused to herself.

"Are you ready?" He said, his tone dropping into a cold manner. Hermione's insides curled. Her discomfort arising. She was sure that none would assume that perfect Riddle would curse the new hated transfer and get away with it. But this was Lord Voldemort she was dealing with. He could _Crucio_ her in the middle of a class in broad daylight and get away with it for all she knew.

But nonetheless, she breathed out that she was ready and waited for him to strike. Today she would let him beat her. No matter how badly it would bruise her ego.

Both of them pulled out their wands. Yew wand in contrast to vine wood. Hermione gripped hers with a choking grasp. While Riddle simply held it with laziness. Much like he had when he had assaulted her in the Astronomy Tower.

'_Ms. Grainford, if it's your intention to duel me, I warn you it would be an unwise idea.'_

She remembered when he had said those words to her, echoing through her like a intonation.

She pursed her lips and brandished her wand. She allowed herself to appear clumsy. Though she doubted that her attempts to appear pathetic would fool him.

When no one made a move Hermione assumed he too was waiting for someone to set the tone of the duel.

With a soft breath Hermione brandished her wand. She conjured a Babbling Hex. Forcing herself to say the spell rather than resort to nonverbal.

As expected, he blocked it with hardly a flick of his wrist. His expression remaining thus of a curious glance. Wondering what she would do next.

She did not move. She was attempting to delay the duel as much as she could. Perhaps if she held her ground enough, she could suspend this battle and escape with all her limbs intact.

However Riddle had other plans when he whipped his wand and a jet stream flew in her direction.

"_Protego!" _She squeaked loud enough for everyone to hear. She could hear some of the students laughing at her. Probably assuming how pathetic the Gryffindor was to shout the spell. They all assumed the worse of her and that was good.

The shield appeared before her and the spell was deflected.

But not long after that Riddle began to fire more curses at her. At a speed that was beyond the level of a Seventh Year.

Hermione yearned to fire back. She wanted to jinx him, hex him. _Anything. _But her self-control overcame her and she only defended herself with a Shielding Charm. She didn't want to allow him to believe that she would be a threat to him. Perhaps merely an annoyance.

She even let some of the weaker spells hit her. Now one of her legs refused to stop moving and her hair had changed from brown to blue. And Tom Riddle was scat free.

Humiliating yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Twenty minutes left, students!" Professor Merrythought called out. "Then it's time to clean up." She sang and the class took the opportunity to blast their opponent before it was too late.

Hermione sighed in relief it would all be over soon.

"Why won't you fight back, Grainford?" The young Dark Lord asked as he shot a Stunning Spell her direction. Hermione didn't answer and blocked it as lamely as she could. She drew in a breath of surprise when she noted that Tom Riddle was confused.

She didn't expect all her faults to be erased at the moment. He would wonder why she hadn't shot a spell back. Or at the very least not blow up something around him. Maybe he would assume those previous events were acts of anxiety and not knowledge of self-defense.

She could be hopeful at the very least, could she?

The class was ending soon. Fifteen sweet minutes left. She was going to get through this.

But she spoke to soon.

Tom Riddle was trying to get a reaction out of her. He began blasting jinx after jinx. Allowing no pause in between streams.

Hermione stuck with her _Protego_. Unwilling to fight back.

Tom Riddle scowled. He wanted Hermione to fight back. He wanted to see how far she would go with this. And when she finally started firing back, he'd have an excuse to use his more…_advanced _magic.

Hermione watched helplessly as jinxes and hexes were thrown at her with no mercy. The few spells cast upon her were anything but friendly Tickling Charms.

She began to recognize the charms and spells that were shot at her. He was no longer playing. He was now casting to harm.

Severing Charms, Knockback Jinxes' with excessive power added, A Ventus Jinx that caused more than just a small wind. A violent Stinging Jinx was shot towards her and Hermione had to throw herself to the side to dodge. Blasting Spells were casted that meant to take her head off. Hermione dodged a fierce Jelly-Brain jinx that soared over her head and blasted the wall behind her.

But still, there was no sign of Hermione firing back.

This continued for some time. Riddle firing spells that were getting stronger and stronger with every cast. Hermione had to strengthen her shield. She even had to resort to physical dodges now.

The young Dark Lord's agitation was printed all over his face.

Tired of Hermione's foolishness, Tom Riddle circled his wand in a grand motion and set a powerful golden jet stream her direction. She could feel the boiling energy it produced. This was the strongest spell he had hurled at her yet. Fear slithered into the pit of her stomach as she fought to avoid learning the resulting effect.

The Gryffindor reacted compulsively this time. She summoned more strength into the Shielding Charm this time to fight off the unknown spell. She didn't know what the spell would do but based on his previous violent jinx it would probably cause her harm one way or another.

The spell began to push through her shields. The jet stream continuing to shove Hermione backwards. Her feet battled to drive against the force. The blood pulsing through her as alarm ran through her. But it was another jet stream that followed that startled her. The lone jet stream itself was already bashing through her barrier. How could she use the measly _Protego Charm _against _two_? Her act dropped immediately. She couldn't create a larger shield with both streams coming at her from different directions. And like an unwanted visitor, her need for protection rose against all other senses.

From the corner of her eye she could see the satisfied smirk from her opponent. The sight causing a glower to force itself onto her face.

It was a split second action, really. As the spell continued to hurl its way for her.

Still holding her _Protego,_ Hermione's need to defend herself clicked into place and she quickly swung her empty arm into the air. Her arm clenched as she seemed to reach for something into to the sky. Concentrating on a spell she hadn't done since the battle in the Astronomy Tower.

She could feel the energy pulsing into her as it descended onto her risen arm. And as the second golden jet streamed shot towards Hermione she brought her hand down in a vigorous motion and a huge gust of magic powered towards the oncoming assaults.

The golden streams disintegrated as the magic continued its path towards Riddle. Before Riddle could conjure any form of protection, the wave of magic launched towards him knocking him backwards. She heard a gasp of surprise coming from him as he landed painfully on his back.

Hermione watched with a heaving chest as her powerful spell blew everything in the room. Erupting disorder and chaos but no one took the wave like Riddle did.

Her ears rang and her vision blurred as she settled back into reality. There were some girls screeching and sounds of disturbance in the room. She could vaguely note the figures of students all gathered around her. Exchanging whispers and glances of concern.

Even Professor Merrythought seemed bewildered. Standing with the rest of the students who had stopped their duel to witness theirs.

What in Merlin's name had she just done?

Not only had she done a spell that wasn't invented until 1988 she had done it both nonverbally and wandlessly while still casting another spell with her wand!

No one in the Seventh Year should've even heard of these kinds of magics. It was not common to do magic like this when so young. But she had just done it. She had just performed a type of spell that was meant for the battle field. She had just tarnished her entire plan. All she had wanted to do was appear pathetic. Now just like any kind of plan she had created, it had been destroyed. This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Why did her battle instincts always arrive when unwelcome?

And now as Tom Riddle pulled himself up, she noted that he did not have that fiery glare she expected. He was bemused, as if he had not yet registered what had happened. Just like everyone else in the Dueling Room.

And she just stood there, perplexed at what she had just committed. Her hair and robes disoriented from the after effects of the blast.

The bell sounded and Hermione quickly slipped out of the Dueling Room and stepped into the classroom. She passed her desk and summoned her books and parchments with a flick of her wand without a glance.

Her heart still pounding from the chaos she had created once more. She just wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. So that she would never have to appear again.

She had messed up. And this time she wasn't sure if she could undo it. She knew what Voldemort was like. He thirsted for power. He annihilated anything that would deem a threat to him; just like he had annihilated her dearest Harry. The Gryffindor's jaw clenched as she fought of the memory. If Hermione could perform such magic that he hadn't yet heard of, she was a threat. She was next. He would be after her now. And she wasn't too sure if she would make it out this time.

"Bloody hell, Grainford," A voice called after her. Hermione cringed. Perhaps her judgment day had neared too soon.

"Haven't seen Riddle squirm like that in ages," Another jeered.

"We've never seen Riddle squirm like that," They responded with laughter.

Hermione turned around and nearly tripped over her own shoes.

Anthony Potter

Frederick Weasley

Norman Longbottom

Hermione recalled how Potter and Longbottom indirectly rescued her from Tom's clutches. For that she was ever so grateful.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought they'd approach her. But they had. Hermione's heart seemed to lift at the thought. It was remarkable how much they looked like their descendants. For that she was thankful. Something that would help tie herself to her senses.

"Sweet Merlin, Grainford. We never knew you could do stuff like that,"

"That was absolutely _brilliant_ how you played Riddle like that. Pretending to be little flimsy girl then _BAM! _You get him when he doesn't expect it." Anthony Potter shouted as they walked together out of the class. Hermione's head tilted at this oddness she was facing.

They were approaching her because she knocked over Tom Riddle. Wasn't he loved and worshiped by all? Obviously not if these three were so pleased with her.

"Did you see it coming, Norman? I didn't, I thought you were going to go down for sure." Fredrick Weasley threw his arm around Hermione as if they were old friends. An act she were tolerated due to the fact that her descendants were why she was here.

"How did you do that anyways? You had _Protego _conjured and-"

"You have _got_ to teach us that,"

Hermione tuned out their voices though she remained politely involved. She already knew what had happened. She did not need a full recap. However she would often nod and smile at the commentaries they made. Perhaps making a few of her own.

"I didn't actually, I just read a book and I just gave it a try." She lied, her untruthfulness remained unidentified.

The four of them walked down together into the Herbology Gardens. Another class they shared together. The three boys swarmed around her. Absolutely fascinated that she had taken down _the _Tom Riddle.

Even some of the other students who had taken Defense Against the Dark Arts with her in the previous class were wondrous on how she had done it.

It was clear that by the end of the day, the entire school would know about this incident. Her mixed emotions clouded her.

She was somewhat relieved that hatred was no longer completely directed towards her. She was still confounded, however. How in Merlin's name did beating their prized student give her social gain? And this absolutely terrified her to no ends. She didn't mean to. It was all out of that nagging instinct of hers.

And now she paid the price.

The drew on and she received both approving and disapproving looks from both teachers and students. Apparently Tom Riddle had never been beaten in a duel. No one could have ever matched him. These facts both flattered and disturbed Hermione. This wasn't going to end in a pretty way. She assured it.

Rumors sprinkled around her. Even twisted versions of what really happened sprouted up without invitation.

"He's too perfect," Longbottom stated as they clipped of the leaves of a Flitterbloom. They had begun a rather prude discussion about the popular Slytherin and it was stimulating quite well with the boys. Hermione wasn't quite keen on speaking about him."No one can be _that _perfect can they?"

"You're just upset he can get any girl he pleases and you're still struggling with Augusta," Weasley snapped back and both Potter and Weasley broke into stifles of laughter as the Professor stalked behind them with suspicion.

Lunch Period arrived surprisingly quickly when. She had decided that she would sit alone. She did not want to involve herself to much with the other students in the past. She had already involved herself to negatively. She could not mess up Longbottom's, Weasley's or Potter's timeline. Theirs would remained untouched.

She was surprised when they still insisted to try to sit with her, but she had insisted otherwise. An act that brought a surprising pain to her. But they were persuasive. Not wanting to abandon her so easily. Hermione was grateful when they still walked with her to classes and sat with her in whatever classes they had together. She didn't know why they wanted to stick to her so badly.

Perhaps she would let herself have a few friends. Merlin knew she needed them.

The classes continued to fly by, but Hermione never caught sight of Draco Malfoy. Hermione pursed her lips at this. Maybe he was still resting. Merlin knew that one wouldn't want to jump into a new day after being Imperiused. That might've been the lone explanation. Hermione honestly hoped so.

She gripped the edges of her textbook as she hoped that Malfoy was alright. Perhaps she would search for him later.

With that thought she scribbled down the notes written on the blackboard. Fighting the urge to drift her mind to her other dilemmas she would most likely face.

* * *

><p>The day continued to wear on, and Hermione found herself sitting in the library when classes came to a close. She scanned the Marauder's Map and nearly breathed out in relief when she found Draco Malfoy's dot in the kitchens. Most likely snacking from missing all those break periods.<p>

With a quick scan of the room she whispered:

"_Mischief managed," _And the map disappeared without a trace. Hermione stowed it away in her book bag and allowed herself to unwind and settle down.

He was fine. He could still walk so he was fine.

With that thought she felt the weight lift off her and she could now search for a book to read.

Hermione sunk deep into a manuscript. Today she was just reading about Ancient Runes. After all that drama she had gone through these past few…-years, didn't she at least deserved to read in tranquility? Something that didn't revolve around defeating a young Dark Lord and his Horcruxs.

Perhaps tomorrow she would take up Sylvia's invitation and go down to Hogsmead with her. She had recently learned that Janette had gone into shock. Nothing too severe, but the night Hermione had rescued Draco, Janette awoke with some kind of terror. Hermione did not know what. But honestly it wasn't all that of her concern. It was another reason for the girls to despise her. That and some other ridiculous rumor that swarmed around her.

But that would wait. For now she would allow herself to sink into tranquility. A feeling seemingly so distant to her.

The sound of soft chatter and pages flipping brought the bookworm into a peaceful state. Soon the books in front of her piled up. She went through many books in that small amount of time.

By the time the clock struck nine o'clock, the library was beginning to empty. The books in front of her never ceased to stop piling. Once she had finished a book, she would take another. And she would continue this cycle until there was nothing in the pile was left. She would then get up, scan the endless supply of bookshelves and grab more. She had just about any subject she wanted in that pile.

Alchemy, music, ancient magic, potions, dragons, underwater creatures- anything but the Time- Travel and Dark Arts were permitted in her reading time.

Hermione just wanted to hide here, shut out the world for just a few more precious hours.

Time wore down and soon the library was closing. Perhaps she would sneak into the Restricted Section. No one was here. The library had wrung empty so it would do no harm to anyone. She just wanted some books that would perhaps peak her interest.

With confirmation in her mind, the Gryffindor gathered her things and double checked around her. She craned her neck around to ensure that the librarian wasn't paying attention.

The old librarian was stifling through files and parchments often pushing her square glasses back up to her face to get a better sighting. Completely distracted.

With that Hermione opened the large gates and slipped in the Restricted Section.

A dark room. It remained dusky and shadowed. And the night sky that filtered into the room added to the dense lighting.

She casted a soft _Lumos _which lit the room enough for her to see, but not enough for someone to suspicious.

She would only borrow a few. Perhaps an advanced spell book, or a guide to complicated potions. Nothing huge. She just needed something to read.

She ventured through the narrowed bookshelves. She casted her light to read the bookbinding's and titles. She pulled out far more books than two or three. Perhaps more than just light for reading.

A small creak caused Hermione to jump in surprise. Her grip released all her books and allowing them to crash to the floor. Each sound bounded off into the empty room.

Her hand immediately went to her wand as she heard the sound of the gate closing. She determined it as the sound of a latch closing.

The library was closing already? Hermione quickly ran over to the gate. It was completely sealed shut. Hermione's panic arose as she shook the gate. She lifted the latch but it would not budge.

With a hasted paste she whipped out her wand and casted an _Alohomora. _

Nothing.

Hermione tried a various other unlocking charms and spells but the latch did not move.

She could sense it. She could feel the energy pulsing around the Restricted Section.

_It was warded. _

Out of all the books she read, out of all her years at Hogwarts, Hermione was sure of one thing. The Restricted Section was never warded. It was locked to keep out troublemakers but never warded.

Harry Potter had managed to sneak in during his First Year. Hermione shouldn't have a problem leaving.

No, something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be locked in like this.

A cold hand clasped around her neck from behind and she felt her wand be pulled from her grip. She could hear the sound of a clanking wood. She only knew that it was her wand being tossed to the other side of the room.

Hermione immediately fought against her assaulter. Wrenching and fighting, biting, kicking. But the grip tightened and Hermione began to fight for air.

She could feel the assailant hold her down. Their strength overpowering Hermione's.

Tears pricked at her eyes as her lungs cried out for air. This only to encourage her to fight more. One hand held down Hermione's thrashing arms the other held onto her throat with a death grip.

She twisted, she turned and she gave out silent cries. They all seemed futile as her vision blurred and the color of her face drained.

"Do you know how hard it is to get you alone now that you're surrounded by morons?" Those were the last words she registered before she saw stars and black spots cloud her eyes and she lost consciousness.

Sinking into a terrifying world of black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Well there you go, folks. A somewhat... wordy chapter. I apologize for the- extremely - late update. Truth be told, I have been suffering from EXTREME writer's block. I honestly couldn't think of anything for this to continue forward. Lol? **

**So Chapter 12 have been completed I have been writing non-stop (until bedtime of course) to try and complete it. Because recently I have been hit by inspiration. I have a pretty good idea how this is going to flow now. However I will never guarantee that I will be able to make regular updates. I honestly will try but that never seems to work does it -hahahah...**

**Any how, here you go. A chapter 12. Enjoy?  
><strong>

**-We're All Just A Little Mad  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Falling From Grace

**Disclaimer: All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Falling From Grace<br>**

'The young Gryffindor drew in a shudder. Her eyes seeming to be on the brink of tears but none fell. The stone cold floor on which she was flung across remained as a source of unwanted coldness. The high ceiling towered above Hermione. Leaving her with the feeling of exposure and vulnerability. As if she didn't need any more of that. She thought dryly as her eyes scanned the room.

_Her prison_

Her crime? Her foolishness and lack of preparation. It was all of that that had gotten her into this mess. She should have let that curse hit her. She should have let it. So she'd be laying in the Hospital Wing rather than sitting in this cold, dark room; imprisoned by the young Dark Lord's minions.

Each of them taking their turns to force information out of her. Most likely a list of questions their leader had given them. After all, the Dark Lord didn't want to get his hands dirty, he'd leave it to his Death Eaters. But Hermione did not speak. She did not scream either as they cursed her and tortured her with their Dark Magic. She refused to allow them to know she was causing them pain. Every now and then, a whimper would break free, but it was all they would get.

"Why are you here at Hogwarts?" They would demand but Hermione wouldn't even spare them a glance. She would stare at the floor, wondering how _stupid_ she was to walk into the Restricted Section at such a dangerous time. She had gotten carried away. She had allowed her small amount of happiness to control how she'd weave through situations.

Her thoughts were cut off when the familiar jolt of pain throbbed through her. Hermione shut her eyes together. Biting her tongue as the amateurs attempted to _Crucio_ information for their lord. She could feel the magic entering her nervous system. Piercing and stabbing every fiber of her. Like there was a beast within her ripping her apart from the inside. She could compare the feeling to being thrown into a pit of fire while demons stabbed at her with no mercy. Death would never come to greet her. Her pain would continue for as long as her tormentors pleased.

She held herself close together in attempts to rid the pain but it would never cease to stop.

Her scream trying to claw out of her throat but she would force it back down. She would not beg for mercy today.

She could feel her nails digging into her palms. Out of all the suffering that they continued to afflict on her, she could feel the small droppings of blood seeping down to the floor where she laid.

When the curse was lifted, Hermione realized how tense she was, her muscles sore from gripping herself. Her knuckles had gone white and her forehead sweaty. Her breath uneven as her vision refused to return back to normal.

At least she was thankful to not have to face torture from the young Dark Lord himself. At this age she wouldn't be surprised if his Unforgivables were as deadly as Bellatrix Lestrange's. Perhaps it could be worse after all.

"I said, _why are you here at Hogwarts?"_ Hermione could faintly register the figure of a young adult interrogating her. He didn't even give her a chance to answer; he just cursed her right away. Her jaw clenched and she took another unhealthy dose of the Cruciatious Curse. Every cell in her body seemingly lit aflame to die.

A small voice in her head told her it would be over soon. Hermione highly doubted that but it was a small strand of hope she could hang onto.

A harsh kick to the ribs emitted a weak gasp from the captive as sure scrunched into a small ball to hold onto her injury.

How was she going to get out of here now? With no magic and four Slytherins ensuring her remaining stay, it would be near impossible to escape. She was too weak to do any kind of wandless magic. These young Death Eaters were sapping all of her energy with curse after curse. Throwing her around the room with their Warping Magic. Stomping her down with the force of Dark Magic. And lest we forget their Unforgivable Curses.

_She was weak_

It was near impossible to try to keep track of time. How long has it been anyway? Hours, weeks? With no windows in the room, Hermione had no idea when was day and when was night.

She had been missing from classes for only Merlin knows when. Where there people searching for her? Were they worried? Hermione had to snort at this thought. Who would be waiting for her? Who would need her while she was gone?

An unknown Dark Curse wrapped around her and her thoughts cut off instantly. For now all she could feel was the curse. Winding through her every fiber trying to force out a scream.

It was easy to tell that these Slytherins were no longer trying to get answers but rather to get a notable reaction from her.

They began resorting to using Muggle techniques. Kicking her, yelling at her, punching her. Her lip had split open. Her eye had bruised and her ribs might've been fractured. By now, the thought of Death had already mingled its way into her mind.

Perhaps she would die right here right now. The hours were ticking by. If they didn't get what they wanted they'd dispose of her.

_Harry, Ron- I'm so sorry._

What was it?

Was that spell she'd used?

Was it a _Deprimo? _

Tom Riddle flipped through the book his teeth gritting in frustration. No, if it was he'd be in the Hospital Wing. That wind didn't dent any holes in the walls whatsoever. It was hardly a wind at all. More like a wave of magic.

It was hardly a _Finite Incantatem,_ yes that spell Grainford had used ended all his curses but it did much more than dispersing powerful spells like that.

A hurling hex? _No, hardly._

He furrowed his brows together and slammed the books shut. Causing a disruption in the quiet library. Riddle bit back a snarl that was beginning to form.

He wanted to know what that was. He wanted to know how she came across magic like that. He wanted to know how s_he_ knew about it but not _him._ He wanted to know how she was able to do something so complicated and clearly above her capabilities.

What in Merlin's name could it be?

He had scavenged out countless of books. Jinxes, hexes, spells and charms. But none of them sufficed a spell that matched the description of the one Grainford used.

Why couldn't he find anything?!

Riddle frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose out of strain. He wanted to know what this was. He wanted to know _everything._

If it wasn't a Charm then what could it be?

He narrowed his eyebrows in thought.

It could be a curse…

With a flick of his want he summoned a rather detailed Curse book from the shelves. Ironic how he had memorized where the book had been located.

He could feel his fingers twitching. If that spell was a curse it would be wondrous information. Something he could use and manipulate to something of his own.

He flipped through the book. He scanned every page with attentive eyes. Not wanting to miss a single word.

He read through the book twice before fury enveloped him. There wasn't anything that mentioned gusts of magic or annihilating oncoming spells. He sneered at the book as if it had insulted him.

Riddle thirsted to know that genre of magic. But how could he if he didn't know where to look?

He slammed the book shut with an angry movement of his hand. He would have to get this from the source herself.

There were stars dancing in her eyes. Mocking her as her vision blurred and contorted the sights around her.

She could hear the blood pulsing through her veins. Every blink was counted as was every breath. She feared that these few simple actions would be her last.

But it wasn't death that haunted her. It was the fact that she failed. She had returned to the past with the intentions of fixing the futures mistakes. She had_ failed._

_Failure_

She had never tolerated failure. She had fought with every ounce of wit in her to avoid it. But without Harry and Ron, she just couldn't do it anymore couldn't she?

Why didn't see die just like everyone else? Everything would have been so much easier. She did not even attempt to scold herself for such lowly thoughts. Perhaps this was where her journey ended.

"How many times to we need to _Crucio_ you to get an answer?" A voice hissed angrily as he struck her again with no reason at all.

Hermione promised herself if by some ridiculous miracle, she would ever get her wand, she would make sure that she would unleash hell on every single one of them.

"What is your purpose here?" A blurred face demanded, his breath so near her, she could smell the trace of Firewhisky laced all around his robes.

There was a grimace that marred her face as she suffered another dose of Dark Magic.

"Can't we just use _Legilimency _and get this over with?" A husky voice snarled.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Another mocked as Hermione's form shifted to huddle herself together.

Her teeth gritted together. Anger and fury flared up in her.

Nasty, vile, disgusting _Death Eaters!_

Her thoughts raged with hatred. From the corner of her eye, she could feel her fist clenching. That small movement remained unnoticed by the Slytherin boys gathered in this…chamber-like room.

It was peculiar how much that statement ignited so much rage within her. It was one thing to torture for a purpose. Don't get her wrong, afflicting pain on another was never acceptable. But it was another level of brutality and infamy to do it for mere entertainment.

She had let this run on for too long. She would get out of here with or without her wand.

Hermione just had to find the energy. Somewhere within her Gryffindor spirit, there was something that could reach out to her. She just had to get up.

"Get up," A cold smooth voice demanded. Hermione cringed. Suddenly she did not want to get up anymore.

It was his turn to squeeze the answers from her. The lone Gryffindor was not eager to discover his methods of interrogation.

"I said get up," Hermione could feel the throbbing pain of her muscles pulling and stretching unwilling against his spell. Forcing her to rise without her will.

She could feel the magic pulling her legs into a stance. Her head forced to look into the eyes of a murderer. Hermione could see the displeasure radiating in his eyes. Her body forcing itself to resist the spell but with her weakened state, the task neared impossibility

Hermione had to bite back a yelp. She could already feel her wounds widening once more. She could see his yew wand directed towards her. The stream of magic contorting her to face him in a standing position.

It didn't matter how drained she was, Hermione refused to allow him to take control of her. She still allowed herself to glare at him. Her limbs still trying to fight him off.

Her actions were only ignored by Riddle. He only glared at her. Trying to study her. Trying to analyze her. She did not even hear him come in.

It was a split second realization that caused Hermione to immediately close her mind to his intrusions. Her Occlumency blocking his Legilimency attempts. His concentration trying to force itself to reveal all that Hermione had to hide.

It was a difficult task to strengthen her shields against an already growing Legilimens. But her need to protect all those memories of the future fought above all. The catastrophe of Riddle discovering his fate was all the Gryffindor needed to fuel her adrenaline. What would happen if he knew what was destined to be if Hermione did not change the course.

She could sense his anger as he quickly discovered that his Legilmency attempts were futile against her defenses. But he was determined to find what she so desperately wanted to hide.

Anger foiled around the room and Hermione found herself flung across the room.

"Get up!" She heard him demand. And she heard the faint sound of a small object clanking onto the ground not too far from where she was.

_Her wand_

She had to blink twice to make sure that it was no illusion. Had Tom Marvolo Riddle given back her wand?

She did not need any more encouragement to snatch her wand and fire every curse, spell and jinx at every intended target.

Hermione did not understand why in Merlin's name he would give her, her wand. But she would ensure that he had made a big mistake.

The Gryffindor forced her shaky arms and legs to rise. She often found herself collapsing back to cold stone floor once more. She was weakened. It was no denying it. Who knew how many broken or fractured bones she had? Every movement she made was tortuous.

"Duel me," She heard him demand. Obviously he had no problem with her fire. Hermione cringed. Her understanding of Riddle remained smudged and unfocused. The captive couldn't decide whether to jump to the opportunity or coil away.

He probably was going to use this duel as an execution. She would fight her heart out only to lose.

Hermione banished these cold thoughts of death from her mind. She had her wand. She now had everything she needed to escape.

What she was going to do after she escaped, she had no idea. But she could draw a conclusion later on.

She reached out to claw her way up. A task she could not seem to accomplish. With cautious movements she performed a small _Episky_ to heal her minor wounds. She wondered if this action was noted by her captors. She looked up to keep track of everyone in the room. If she could quickly heal herself, she could escape with ease.

A small spell rearranged her bones in order. It didn't heal them. Just set them back where they belonged. The spell forced a small grimace of pain. It was never pleasant to rearrange ones bones in one quick movement.

She breathed slowly. Her hands still trying to push the rest of the body up.

They were waiting.

Waiting for something to happen. The young Death Eaters were waiting for something exciting to happen between the Gryffindor and they're leader.

But Riddle just stared at her. His face showed no emotions. His eyes shone with fury.

"I said we duel," He demanded and he conjured a Dark Curse. The magic hurled towards her. Hermione hissed in displeasure and forced up a powerful shield against this magic and sent his own curse back at him.

There was no surprise when he deflected it with pure ease. Hermione tried to get up once more. It was easier but she could've sworn that some of her bones fell out of place once more. Hermione felt nothing more than pain. As if she was jelly.

The young Dark Lord wasn't patient. He glared at her. Waiting for her to stand up properly. For what reason? She did not know. He was psychotic on all the different levels. And to attempt to understand his motives would be just as psychotic.

By now he could've killed her a hundred times as she tried to steady herself. Biting back every scream and cry of agony. But he sat there. Waiting.

The others appeared to be just as confused as herself. One of them looked like they wanted a fair share of this duel.

Hermione had no intention of dueling. She would escape and she would improvise from there. Something Hermione honestly despised doing.

It was a split second decision.

She waved her wand and created the strongest _Expulso _she had created. Suddenly everything in the room exploded. Walls, chairs, tables and papers. All detonated as debris scattered around the room like much like a battle field.

She used this obscurity as a small diversion.

Hollers and shouts were emitted as Hermione made her way to escape. The door was so close. But walking was such a throb. She limped and limped, her movements only dragging her down.

"Where is she?" She heard a Slytherin holler.

Hermione was so close. Mere inches from the door. It was a yank then a pull that caused a cry to squeeze out of her.

It was a summoning charm. She determined faintly as she was forced back to the Dark Lord. She gave a cringe as she was forced to look up to his cold eyes.

She felt his arms wrap around her to keep her from falling. But this embrace was anything but affectionate. Suffocation enveloped her as she fought to wriggle away.

"I said we duel," He hissed once more and shoved her backwards. Hermione flailed as her feet struggled to properly rearrange themselves. She had to cast a small charm to keep herself from collapsing.

She felt the trim of her uniform swagger around her. Her skirt and shirt was now soaked with blood. She did not want to know what else clung to her dirtied uniform. She had half the mind to just cast a _Scourgify_ but she had more important matters she had to deal with.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was sure that Riddle wouldn't want any of his Death Eaters to interfere with this _duel_ but if she miraculously she would find herself tangled with angry Riddle supporters.

Her throat tightened. Words refusing to leave her mouth. She wanted to demand why he was so eager to duel her. Was this his way of killing her and humiliating her all in one?

"What do you have to hide, Ms. Grainford?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her. The Gryffindor breathed. She didn't even brush away the debris she had created from her face.

She couldn't help but allow a weak smirk to appear on her face. She didn't mean to. But the thought of everything she had to hide from his was pathetically humorous on lame levels.

It hit her like a smack in the face. He was trying to find out her strength. That stunt she pulled in Defense against the Dark Arts emitted curiosity in him. He wanted to know what else she could do. His Legilimency could not penetrate her Occulmens so he would find out firsthand what she could do.

The thought caused a nervous swallow from her. Hermione wished now more than ever that Harry and Ron were here with her.

The first curse was fired within a blink. Hermione did not even flinch when she created her shield.

Hermione needed precision she needed planning. How was she going to get out of this one?! Was there even a way out?

She bared her teeth as another curse was flung in her direction. The magic cackled in the air dangerously. Swallowing the atmosphere with whatever horrid curse Riddle had conjured.

Blocking it came out of instinct. Casting the next spell came just as naturally. The light flashed and blared with the colors of the streams.

No one spoke. Not even the duelers. Neither was surprised when the other performed nonverbal spells and jinxes. The spells were no longer childish and friendly. They were never to begin with.

Hermione could barely flourish her own wand. Had her wrist been injured to? She snarled at her own feebleness and fired back with all her might. Trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. But he only seemed to be analyzing her. Each curse and spell getting stronger and stronger.

Hermione gritted her teeth once more; it was some kind of miracle that she had been able to stand up. But she wished that she was back on the stone floor.

She was reminded once again that she should be careful for what she wished for because a strong curse hurled towards her. No Blocking Spell came to mind as it rammed into her. Throwing her back with such a force she could feel herself fly through the air before another jolt of pain rain through her signaling she had fallen back to the ground.

Stars danced in her vision as black spots clouded and faded from her eyes. Hermione could not help but let those small tears to stream down her face. She did not feel her body anymore. It was just a blinding pain. A small gasp of agony slipped from her mouth.

Whatever small healing spells she had performed in those few seconds no longer had any effect. Those wounds reopened and were probably infected beyond any means of easy recovery.

What was that spell he had used?

"I shouldn't have overestimated you, Ms. Grainford," The smooth, silky voice managed to faintly meet her ears. Her heart seemed to have been pinched as she heard those words. Such a velvety voice used to only to degrade her. "Maybe you are just as weak as you present yourself," Riddle mocked and she swore she heard the sounds of his followers sniggering privately.

"Dispose of her,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the world's longest chapter but here you go. The best I could do for now on such a notice :3 **

**~We're All Just A Little Bit Mad  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Calling For A Savior

**Disclaimer: All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Calling For A Savior<br>**

Was this how she was going to die? By the hands of some school boys who ran by the orders by some cruel, dark Seventh year?

Hermione faintly heard arguments on how they were going to kill her.

_Apparently they were._

Being through a war herself, Hermione had prepared herself for dying. She had prepared herself for loss. She had already accepted that she would die at one point or another. But she could not leave now. There was too much on the line.

There was a small even rhythm that sounded around her ears.

_Her heartbeat_

She was still alive. But just barely.

Even if she did make it out, how far would she make it past the door? What would she do after she made it out? Go back to Hogwarts? Attend classes?

The thought was absurd. Go back there to get _Crucio'd_ once again?

Hermione listened to their conversations will little attentiveness. Had Riddle left the room?

"You do it, Malfoy," A voice cut through her thoughts.

"_Me?_ Why _me?"_ He defended. Hermione concluded that they were arguing on who would get the _honor_ or using the third Unforgivable. She was sure that they wouldn't mind torturing an individual. But to them, killing was something on a completely different level.

"_You're_ the smartest of the bunch. _You're_ Riddle's favorite," Hermione could sense a hint of aggravation coming from their tone. Hermione wondered why in Merlin's name they would be so desperate to be his favorite.

"Well then _you_ should kill her. You'd gain points in Riddle's books." Malfoy Senior snarled to his comrade.

"Since when do you give a damn about what Riddle thinks of me?" The other one snarled.

Hermione could see something smudged in her vision. Something that did not appear to be part of the ground. Her eyes squinted slightly. Even that small movement caused her pain.

"Since you've been given such a _grand _opportunity to gain some respect-"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she realized that her wand had been thrown only a few feet from where she was. She just had to get it.

"What are you trying to say? That I have no respect-"

With all of her will power. She forced her right arm to reach out to it. She had to fight back cries and screams that threatened to sound. The blood began to pool back out of her wounds. She could feel it seeping out of her sleeve.

Hermione forced herself a little forward. That wand was her lifeline.

She thanked Merlin and every God worshiped for Riddle to forget to take it.

"I was simply implying that you could gain some,"

Just a little further. She was only a few finger tips away from it. If she could sit herself up, this would've been so much easier.

She fought every urge to pull her arm back to hold herself close again. Tears pricked her eyes as she fought back cries and screams. Hermione used all her energy to shuffle up.

What have they done to her?

"So you think you're better than me?"

Hermione winced once more. _Just a few more. _

There! She latched onto her wand.

"Just kill the goddamn girl and get over with it!"

"Stay out of this, Goyle." Another hissed.

Hermione flicked her wand, ignoring the cracking sounds her wrist made and the jolt of pain that shot through her arm. With a large effort, she conjured the best Disillusionment Charm she could do at such state.

She flicked her wand again, using a small Charm to make her stand. She could not attack on the floor.

It wasn't the world's greatest way of concealing herself. But she could do with the ability to hide away. She did not waste any time. As soon as she cast her Charm she waved her wand and muttered a Stunning Spell at the nearest Death Eater.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she shuffled and disarmed two and casted an_ Incarcerous _as ropes flew out to trap her target.

The Death Eaters shot spells and hexes at their offender. But they could not attack without knowing where Hermione was attacking from.

She flourished her wand in complicated movements. Sending two, three spells at a time. There was no time to whine about her injuries.

A dark red jet stream flew slicing her arm. Her unwilling cry drew unwanted attention.

"I hear her!" With great misfortune they had managed to locate her. Hermione gritted her teeth as their curses aimed with near perfection in her direction.

This was intolerable. She was going get killed by these morons soon if she didn't do something soon.

Hermione willed herself to push for another Stunning Spell and nearly gawked in surprise when she found that she had disarmed, stunned or entrapped all of them.

For good measure, she stunned them all. She could not risk another attack.

With a few struggled breaths Hermione stood above her fallen opponents. She fought the urge to fall back and just sleep. And she wasn't sure she would wake up if she did; she couldn't risk it.

So what she did was the only thing she thought was necessary.

How would she get a killer off her back? The answer was simple.

_Make him think that she was dead. _

She hovered above one of the young Death Eaters. His eyes wide open and unseeing. But they did not mirror death. She could still see life dancing in his dark orbs.

With shaky hands Hermione casted a powerful _Oblivate _upon her captors. She erased his mind of memories of Hermione escaping. Once she removed all traces of her rebellion against them she adjusted their memories.

With careful precision, Hermione created a scenario in their thoughts of her torture and death. She replaced the previous events with a bloody and gruesome death. She carefully sewed the pieces together into their minds.

She repeated this step, ensuring that she gave them each a different perspective. She crafted each memory with the skill of a surgeon, ensuring no trace of suspicion. If Riddle planned on using _Legilimens,_ he would not wonder why everyone had the exact same memory.

Hermione twirled her wand as the newly created images of her death spun into one. Her brows knitted together in concentration.

It would be Lestrange that would _'kill'_ her, she had decided. He had always appeared to be one of those psychotic types. She would die begging and pleading. Maybe the young Dark Lord would be too busy laughing at her to question their memories.

The last part was the hardest part, in the corner of the room, a rat was scattering around the room. Probably trying to return to its nest. With reluctance, Hermione killed it. It was the first time she had used an Unforgivable. She did not like the feeling. It made her feel cold and empty. She prayed to Merlin and Morgana that she would not need to use it again.

She took the dead rat. Apologizing to it silently and transfigured it into an exact copy of her beaten body. It was a difficult piece of magic. Trying to transfigure something that was a hundred times the original size. It took her three times to get it right.

The body of the rodent contorted into odd shapes before it finally mirrored Hermione Granger.

Hermione couldn't help but wince. She surely hoped that she wouldn't look like that if she were to die. The body on the ground was immobile. Skin deathly pale, hairy sticky and sprawled with disorder, the skin was torn and degraded. Much like hers now in the present.

She privately thanked the rat for giving it's life to her so that she could save her own. Hermione couldn't help but have that dwelling feeling of guilt linger in her.

_It's just a rat for Melin's sake!_

This time, Hermione walked to the door. It was warded, indeed. It took her about fifteen minutes to undo the wards.

She once again, tried to fight off the black stars that were clouding her vision.

_Just hold it for a little longer. _

Hermione smiled to herself when she found that she had finally removed all the wards and escape was only a few breaths away.

She flicked her wand again. Removing the spells she had used to stun them. They would awaken soon. They would probably think that their Avada Kedavra was strong enough to knock them cold or something. Hermione quickly scattered out of the room.

She didn't know what they would do with the transfigured rat corpse. And Hermione hoped that this didn't change the timeline too drastically. She just knew that she would have to leave Hogwarts. She would have to attack Riddle from a different angle. And how she would accomplish that remained unknown to her.

Hermione stepped through the door as if it was her first time walking. She slowly shut the door behind her just as the young Death Eaters were waking up. Her heart broke when she found that she had just left the Room of Requirement. She had been in there all this time?

How could Hogwarts, her safe and comforting sanctuary become host to her near death?

She wondered how they had discovered the room but it was not a thought to dwell on.

Her thoughts returned to reality when she saw the shadows of approaching students. With another struggled attempt she Disillusioned herself. Slipping away from the light and disappeared into the darkness.

Her footsteps sounded slurred and uneven. She often had to turn around and magic away the blood drippings she had left behind.

Even the slightest trail of Hermione's departure would set the young Dark Lord after her.

Her feet dragged rather than walked. Hermione's mind screamed and cried for rest. Her heart could only beat at a slow and weak pace. A pulse weakening at a dangerous rate.

Hermione's legs bucked and shook as she attempted to climb the steps to the Gryffindor tower. She gripped onto the banister but gripping onto the banister was like trying to grip onto barbed wire. She had to get up. She had to return and make her escape.

Trying to climb a single step was like trying to run a never-ending marathon. She cursed the Slytherins for what they have done to her. How dare they render her to such a state? How dare they allow some selfish, coldhearted bastard to control them into killing her?

She fought off the gasps of pain and she forced one leg after the other to climb. Privately, she hated the children running up the stairs without a single struggle.

Hermione blinked away those black dots in her eyes that only seemed to swell. She used all her mental strength to stay awake.

No!

She could not pass out now. It would ruin everything. She had to make it to the Tower. She had to leave Hogwarts _now. _She couldn't fall unconscious in the middle of this staircase.

Her palms fought to grasp onto anything that would keep her up.

She just needed…

To…

Stay awake….

For just-…for just…

_A little longer…_

Above the sound of her frantic heart and clawing hands, she heard the sounds of soft footsteps coming much to close for comfort.

She hated herself for being consumed by that horrible, horrible obscurity.

* * *

><p>"We did it?" It was Mulciber that filled the silence.<p>

No one spoke. They just stared at the corpse that lay before them. They could not believe it. She was dead. They had killed her.

They were _murderers._

Mulciber gave a nervous swallow. A pit of guilt swarmed in his gut like unforgiving serpents. He looked around the room. His comrades only stared at the body. All torn and dismantled.

They were _animals. _

_They_ had done this. And what had this girl done? He never thought much of her. All he ever thought of her was a subject of torture. He saw her as something Riddle wanted extinguished. And what Riddle wanted was Mulciber's quest. She wasn't anything to be concerned about.

He wondered if anyone else felt the same amount of remorse he did?

"What do we do now?" Those were the only words anyone was able to cough out.

Mulciber frowned in thought. What were they going to do now? They were going to Azkaban for sure now. There was no doubt. They would be forever trapped in a cell with floating Dementors waiting to suck out every piece of their soul.

This thought brought a shower of panic on him. His chest heaved with uncontrolled paces. Was this how he would end up as? An accomplice of a murder?!

_NO!_

It was Lestrange! He was the one that cast the Unforgivable. It was _him._

He would rat them out. He would rat every single one of them out. He would not be locked in a cell on their behalf.

Little did he know, the others in the room were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>What if she didn't wake up?<p>

What if she was no longer alive?

She had to be!

This was Hermione fucking Granger. She was Mudblood extraordinaire, wasn't she? There was still life pulsing through her filthy veins!

Draco Malfoy found himself nervous as he tended the wounds of the Gryffindor. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive.

_Wake the fuck up Granger!_

He found himself cursing as he used a wet cloth to tend those unnatural wounds someone had set upon her.

How dare they? Granger was the key to returning home and here someone snatched it away from him.

He _needed_ Hermione Granger. No matter how filthy her blood may be, he needed her to remain breathing so that she could help him return home.

The Slytherin grimaced as the cloth once again became to filthy and quickly magically cleaned the filthy piece of fabric.

She's suffered worse. She could take this.

Draco quickly banished the thought of his Aunt Bellatrix torturing the girl in his manor. He wondered what in Merlin's name would have happened if Saint Potter and Weaslebee hadn't frolicked into the room to save their darling Gryffindor Princess.

This time no one came to rescue the muggle-born. She was just lying there on the staircase, concealed in a poorly done Disillusionment Charm.

How had none of these imbeciles found her?

But it didn't matter now. She was here. Locked up in a room in the Hog's Head. It wasn't easy levitating her body into the room without being seen.

This is what this Mudblood had put him through. He made a mental note to scold her as soon as she was conscious enough to hear him.

A soft thought lingered its way into his mind.

What were they going to do when she woke up?

Surely she would be screaming at him. Most likely beginning by hollering something about harassment. But what would happen after that? Would they return to Hogwarts?

He surly hoped not. What was once like his home, had now become the host of his nightmares. Someone had tried to get him killed. The same place where someone may or may not have killed Granger.

What would they do if she woke up? Would they go to Dumbledore? Would they seek out any help? Would they run off and disappear? Begin anew once again. It was strange how all of these scenarios had Hermione Granger intermingled within them.

They needed each other. Or rather- _He _needed_ her._

He cast a set of healing spells he had learned during those Dark Days the Dark Lord had set upon him. After all the injuries and near death occurrences, Draco had learned healing spells until they became second nature.

He furrowed his brows together in thought.

Never in a million years would he have suspected it would be Granger needing his help.

_Who is helpless now?_

A small victory was celebrated within him.

Hermione Granger _needed_ him. She would've _died_ if he hadn't come to her.

He examined her injuries with the skill of a Healer. These wounds were nothing compared to what he had seen on the battlefield. But given the previous curses and hexes she had encountered along with these new ones, her body could no longer cope with all the dark energy coursing through her.

He had purchased several salves and potions to heal her from those small stores down in Hogsemead. Her healing process would take days at this rate. But they had to get out of here _now._

He washed her broken body. Every now and then he would search for a pulse. It took almost ten minutes to find her weak and dying pulse, but it was enough for hope to return.

Every hour he would force down a dose of Blood Replenishing Potion. He would continue to replace bandage after bandage to heal those injuries that refused to heal.

_Heal already goddamit!_

He worked endlessly. His neck and back began cramping as he bent over her body. He ignored the feverish feeling and forced Skele-Grow down her throat. Her bones were no doubt broken.

All those potions and salves had cost all the Galleons he had in his pockets. He cursed Hermione for almost dying. He needed that money for emergencies. Now he only had a handful of Galleons left. He had never had so little money.

He watched the girl sitting there. If he watched carefully, every now and then her chest would rise and fall. But the action was small. So small he had missed it so many times.

She was recovering well. Her cuts were beginning to fade away right before his eyes. Her skin was regaining color.

Her arms were placing themselves back in their places, and her legs no longer twisted in strange positions.

His eyes unwillingly traveled up her body which was stripped bare so he could fix her. He had never really examined Hermione Granger. And he had no idea why he hadn't.

He had never noticed how her body had all the right curves in all the right places. How her skin looked so soft to the touch that he could almost feel it. He never noticed how her breasts were full. Not oversized like most women desired, but to the size that made her body look all the more tantalizing.

Without meaning to, his body surged with the heat of desire and his pants were suddenly too tight for him.

He quickly reminded himself that she was a filthy Mudblood. And those were most likely Concealment Charms to hide whatever hideous features she had to hide.

Without meaning to, he had found the scar his Aunt Bellatrix had given her. It still shone brightly as if it was just carved in hours ago.

He never really thought about how she had recovered from that night with _darling_ Bellatrix. Was it really worth thinking about nonetheless?

He mused over this, unconsciously trailing his eyes over he exposed body. Memorizing every curve and arc.

_He was only trying to see how well she was healing. _Draco told himself over that. Giving himself a pathetic excuse so that he could examine the sleeping Gryffindor. It was nothing to be ashamed of really. He was a man. She was a woman. He had his desires and she just happened to be lying there. He couldn't help himself.

A smirk crawled onto his features but it quickly slipped off when Hermione stirred. Without thought, he conjured robes around her. Unfortunately- covering her body.

He was not in the mood to deal with a screeching Hermione who would be hollering about him leering over her corpse or whatever rubbish she would spit out.

He reached over his head and scratched his back. Giving him something to do rather than stare at the filthy blooded Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>A small shaft of sunlight filtered into the room, shining brightly into her face. She gave a wince and shuffled onto her side. An action she regretted when she discovered bruises as she settled onto her side.<p>

With defeat she fell back onto her back. Allowing the sunlight stream into her face.

Realization hit her when she flashed her eyes open. Her vision blurred and adjusted to the light. She stood up as quickly as she could ignoring the cries and protests from her muscles.

Her arm reached to her wand where she knew laid safely in her pocket.

Nothing.

There weren't even pockets present. What was she wearing? It hardly classified as a robe. She looked down to find herself draped in some shabby looking rags. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she examined the fabric in her hands.

It wasn't soft but it wasn't rough either. She quickly discovered that this fabric had been conjured. Either the spell caster was lazy or just a weak wizard or witch.

Speaking of which, who in Merlin's name was keeping her here?

She nearly screamed when she looked at her arms and found that whatever blemishes and grievances had once scarred her were hardly present at all. To someone who was oblivious, it would appear like she had never had them at all.

Dark memories clouded her as she recalled the events from the previous night to remember how she could've gotten here.

Where was here? A shabby hotel room? Who brought her here?

After her little 'rendezvous' with Riddle, she was not too keen on waking up in mysterious rooms. If she was suspicious before she was ridiculously paranoid now.

Maybe she was dead, she thought flatly.

That explanation might've been comforting.

"Finally up, Granger?"

Without meaning to she tensed. She didn't mean to, she just couldn't help it. Her muscles did not enjoy getting pulled in that matter.

She craned her neck to find Malfoy sitting there on a shabby sofa not too far from where she laid. She pulled the covers over her body. Not too sure what he had saw or what he had done. She pulled herself away from him. Not as an act of cowardice but a feeble act of self-preservation.

Where did he put her wand?

"It's fine, Granger." He drawled. The way he rolled his eyes did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "You've got nothing to worry about. There's nothing interesting there that I'd like to see." He sneered, quickly eyeing her form shrewdly to display what he was referring to.

He was surprised to find the Gryffindor frown at his insult. She was slow to mask her displeased expression.

"Where's my wand, Malfoy?" She asked. Her voice guarded and cautious.

"Relax I have it,"

Those words brought little reassurance to her. If not it concerned her more. Was this some sort of sick way of blackmailing her? Would he kill her with her own wand? What the hell was going through that Slytherin's mind?

"Where are we?" She asked her voice guarded and uncertain.

"The Hog's Head."

A string of unwanted memories pushed its way into her mind but she quickly banished them away. How many times must she warn herself to stop reminding herself of the past?

"What happened, Granger?" Malfoy asked her. It wasn't the question that surprised her it was the tone. It was almost gentle and reassuring. It went from harsh too soft in such a short matter of time. She didn't know whether to be scared or defensive. Perhaps both.

"None of your concern," She snapped back. It was unnecessary but given what she just went through she didn't know how to react to anything.

It was obvious that Malfoy was not going to take that for an answer. But the look her gave her suggested that she would endure interrogation another time. For now it appeared she would be left to recover.

A thought that strangely didn't bother her.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?"<p>

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up from her work as she tried to strap on a new set of bandages.

Malfoy didn't look at her, he stared out of the window submerged in a thought of his own. He looked strangely poised in such a lazy position. His hand propping him up against the window sill as his back faced her. He looked elegant in some strange way.

"Where do we go from here? We can't just stay here? Not like this." He shifted just a fraction to give her some form of eye contact.

Hermione frowned at the thought Malfoy had just presented her with. She honestly did not know. And not knowing something irritated her.

What ever happened to her plans of action?

But a feeling of relief swam over her.

Did it really matter? She was dead to them! They weren't going to hunt her down. They weren't after her blood anymore.

A small part of her wondered how badly this would shift the timeline but that was hardly her consideration anymore. She was free. Free to do as she pleased in the shadows of her hunters.

But what did that mean for him? Would she let the Slytherin tag along? She pondered this. He had been nothing but a nuisance and yet here she was, alive and well because of that same nuisance.

She never really did answer Malfoy's question because she too wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to abandon her mission but she wasn't sure if she could do it alone like she thought she could.

She shook the thought of her mind and secured the bandage around her arm.

For now she just had to get out of here.

But before she could she had to get a few things from her dormitory. And when she returned she would tell Draco everything.

She wondered if she would regret it later on or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know if it's possible to transfigure a rat into a copy of a human corpse hehe So pardon my lack of accuracy in this chapter :D Once again I have updated extremely late (no surprise there) **  
><strong>But rest assured this story has not been abandoned. It's just that the writer cannot bring herself to think of more ideas :3<br>**

**-We're All Just A Little Bit Mad  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Turning Away

**Disclaimer: All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of J.K Rowling and publishers alike.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Turning Away<strong>

Hermione glanced at Draco Malfoy's form that slept soundly on the sofa. She watched him for a moment, he looked so innocent in his sleep even in the dark lighting, she decided. He looked so calm and serene as if there was nothing horrible in his life to awaken to. Hermione felt a sense of pity creep upon her. She had always disliked Malfoy but she knew that had he been born under different circumstances, had his life not been invaded by Pureblood extremists, things would have turned out differently for him. Hermione sneered privately. _Things would have been different for everyone. _

She averted her gaze from him and returned to the mirror. She nearly jumped in surprised when she saw that her reflection was replaced by a small, black haired second year student. Hermione drew in a silent sigh when she realized it was just the effects of her feature altering charms. She had magically shrank herself down nearly two feet which hurt quite a bit considering she had not yet fully recovered from her _multiple_ injuries. It didn't matter; however, she had little time to waste. The sooner she got her stuff back, the sooner they could leave.

With a quick flick of her wand she reshaped her nose and changed the color of her eyes to a dark blue that looked more like a black. She even went as far as changing her skin tone to a slightly darker one. Hermione drew in a breath and began to magically shrink some of her other body parts to suit her new size. She nearly gave out a shriek of pain when her arms and legs began to move and crack into her desired place.

She was finally finished and grimaced in discomfort. It really did not feel good to rearrange her body features in such a matter. Hermione rubbed her face as an attempt to comfort her sore facial features. The feeling was almost like trying to force on a shoe that was much too big, only this was on a much larger scale.

She gave herself a quick scan in the mirror to make sure that there were no features that were similar to Hermione Granger. Hopefully people would only notice her as an anonymous second year student. She stared into the mirror and gave herself a confident nod as if trying to reassure herself. She just had to get all her items back before Tom Riddle or his followers found them. She gave a shiver at the thought of Tom Riddle finding her beaded bag. A sudden horror dawned on her. He would find the Marauders Map, the Invisibility Cloak and the Time-Turner. She suddenly paled and gave a nervous swallow. Yes, she would have to get them soon and fast. Merlin knew what kind of destruction would occur if Riddle put to use any of those three items, let alone the hundreds of books from the 'future' with spells and curses that would make him even more powerful. Hermione paled even further.

She had to leave _now. _

Hermione made her way to run out of the room. Her now small arm, reached forward to the doorknob only to have her other wrist snatched back.

The Gryffindor gave a nervous swallow at this action as her breath hitched ever so slightly. She didn't need to turn around to know who had grabbed her but it still unsettled her.

"Where do you think you're going, _little_ girl."

* * *

><p>Mulciber was nervous. His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking every now and then. He tried his best to focus on…<em>anything<em> really. He tried to write down notes but he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. His thoughts tortuously wondered to the thought of the Gryffindor girl and her companion Slytherin.

He knew that Riddle was annoyed with the two and he knew that they had to be put to the side. But _killing_ them? He didn't understand it. Why would Riddle simply order them to be killed off? Mulciber certainly did not understand and he was sure that none of the other Knights understood either. But that still didn't stop them from obeying. He fiddled with his quill as he forced himself to continue his essay for Professor Slughorn.

He drew in a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_It didn't matter anymore!_ He tried to convince himself that. She was dead, Caius was dead; they were _dead. _But somehow Mulciber knew that they wouldn't get away with murders that easily. He knew that somehow someone would find out. He knew that someone would tell the Aurors. He knew that somehow there would be a full blown investigation on the murders of two transfer students and the curses and the spells that Grainford had on her body could be directly traced back to every single one of them.

Mulciber spared a glance back to his friends who sat on the sofas laughing and enjoying themselves as if nothing was wrong. He shook his head. They were obviously stronger than him. Riddle had said it himself, hadn't he? Mulciber was the weak-link of the group and they all knew it to. He looked back to his friends. They seemed completely fine, but every now and then he would note that something just wasn't right. The laughs almost seemed forced and the exchanges slightly awkward. He knew that they were affected just like he was but he knew that if Riddle saw that kind of weakness within their little group, it was their own murder they may have to worry about.

The Slytherin set his quill down. He needed to go for a walk. He stood from his seat and pushed himself from the table.

"I'm going out," He called over to his companions. They ignored him. He felt a slight bit of neglect but he shook it off as nothing.

He sauntered out of the Slytherin Common Rooms. Mulciber wasn't sure where he wanted to go but he didn't really care. He just wanted to find an escape. Just find some place to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy," Hermione whispered in a single breath. "Let me go," She was quiet, she was barely inaudible voice. She wasn't frightened she was guarded.<p>

"Granger," He drawled slowly pulling her away from the door. "Where do you think you're going?" His tone wasn't threatening, it was casual actually. However, Hermione wasn't sure she could bring herself to be just as calm as Malfoy portrayed himself to be.

"I'm going to get my stuff, I'll be back real soon," She stated, her voice firm. She wouldn't allow Malfoy to keep her from getting her beaded bag back. It was all that mattered. The future literally depended on whether or not Riddle got his hands on the precious items in her charmed bag.

"And ruin the healing process?" He snapped yanking her now small form from the door completely. "Granger, I'll have you know that_ I_ spent all _my_ Galleons on _your_ healing potions and you're just going to get up and put all that to waste?" He was in a relatively calm mode. He wasn't yelling or snarling he was just…calm. Perhaps it was because he had just woken up and was much too tired to give an appropriate reaction.

Hermione gave a small smile but the room was much too dark for anyone to notice anything.

"I'll pay you back, Malfoy but this is _really_ important." She explained trying to rip herself from his tight grasp.

"Granger, whatever it is that you're going to blindly walk into, I'm sure it can wait. In fact! I'm sure you don't have to do it all." He argued tightening his hold to keep her from leaving.

"Malfoy, you don't understand-"

"Enough with the 'I don't understand', Granger. Listen, I don't know why you're so eager to waltz back into the very same school where you nearly got _killed_ but you need to realize that maybe it's all completely unnecessary."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second to think of some way to answer him. When she opened them she had to look up to him when she spoke. Her new height made her much smaller, making Malfoy seem like a towering man.

"Let's just leave, we can get jobs or something, find money to replace your lost things," He suggested, lifting his toned arm to scratch the back of his neck.

"Some of that stuff I left in the castle is very important. I don't want people to find it and it getting into the wrong hands." Immediately she imagined Tom Riddle going through her bag and finding everything. The books with powerful and dark spells that he would most likely misuse, the Invisibility Cloak that could help him commit even more crimes with ease and get away with them just as easy. Yes, that beaded bag could lead to the world's destruction if Lord Voldemort got to it.

"And what would this 'stuff' be?" He asked. He was tired; she could see his dreary grey eyes and his messy, tousled hair. He was in no mood to argue.

"The Time-Turner," She said quickly. It was all she would reveal. He would not know what other precious items she possessed.

Malfoy groaned and ran a hand through his tousled hair. An action that had Hermione Granger gaping in both wonder and confusion.

"Seriously, Granger? It's not a big deal. So what if people find the Time-Turner. It's not as if time-traveling is unheard of to Wizards." He whined. Hermione couldn't blame his distress. She had awakened him at twelve in the morning. "They'll wonder for a few days and then it'll be forgotten. Don't worry. Let's just leave this place. We have more than half a century to figure out what we're going to do." Hermione couldn't help but jump slightly at the mention of the word _'we'._ That meant her and Malfoy. Malfoy and her. That would definitely take some time getting used to.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I need to go _now." _She hissed and this time she successfully yanked herself from his grasp. "I promise I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Granger," He warned again his voice now stern as he griped onto her tighter.

"One hour. I'll be back in one hour" And before Malfoy could retort anything or keep Hermione from slipping through his fingers, she was gone. The blonde gave a defeated and tired sigh as he stumbled back onto his bed. He ran another hand through his hair.

"And what if you don't come back, Granger?" He asked knowing that there was no one there to hear.

* * *

><p>Mulciber stumbled around. He wasn't sure where he was going. It was past curfew but it was easy slipping through the hallways considering that it was now twelve in the morning and all the Professors and Prefects had gone to sleep. Even the Hogwarts ghosts were snoring in their forever floating states.<p>

He just needed a breather. And what better way to breathe than outside? He had decided that he would just go for a walk outside. He walked out of the Slytherin Dungeons and wandered through the dark hallways. The halls were pitch black. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. He cast a small _Lumos_ and proceeded with his stroll. His footsteps echoed and he heard complaints from various paintings hung on the walls. He ignored their complaints of being awoken and continued his walk to the nearest exit.

After stumbling around the school blindly he finally found a door and forced himself out of the school. A wave of cool air hit him in the face and he practically sighed in relief.

Mulciber stared out to the dark landscape of Hogwarts. It was beautiful. It was tranquil. For a moment he could just forget everything in his waking life and just remain still. He could forget, but only for a moment. He could forget his friends, he could forget school, he could forget Tom Riddle and he could forget the two dead transfer students. At that thought his insides seemed to have coiled up. He felt like he had just died on the inside. He felt so hollow. It wasn't him that killed her but he was still an accomplice. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. He felt so lost, confused and scared.

He had never seen a Dementor before but he had heard enough stories to make him shrink away like a frightened child. He did not want to find out what Dementors were in Azkaban. He couldn't! He didn't want to be sent away for life.

This was just_ fucked_ up!

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and gave a weak sigh.

Did he honestly care that they were dead? No, in truth it only shocked him. The only thing that kept him awake was the haunting thought of Aurors bursting through his doors taking him and locking him away.

He just didn't want to go to Azkaban. It scared him like a little girl. His parents would be so disappointed. His family would be the mockery of the Wizarding society. He couldn't let that happen! He didn't want that to happen!

He grappled his hair and tried to fight off tears. This wasn't happening! He wouldn't let this happen! There had to be something! There had to be some way that could get himself out of this. He drew in a deep breath.

He closed his eyes trying to find a way to get out of this mess. He could run off to a foreign country. He could go to Aurors right now and confess his crimes. Then a thought dawned on him.

Or he could remove any evidence of him ever committing the crime…

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled through the Hogwarts halls. She didn't like this new body. She mentally complained about how her arms felt stubby and her legs felt like plastic. She didn't dare go back to her normal size however; she wouldn't risk someone to be able to make any connection to her previous self. Hermione quickly skidded through the dark hallways.<p>

She quickly ran through the endless halls with her _Lumos _cast at as low as she could make it. She even cast a Silencio around herself. No one would hear her coming. Had there been no Silencing Charm around her they would have heard her franticly paced footsteps and an odd limp every now and then. She promised that one day she would have her revenge for what those Slytherins have done.

A snarl marred her features as she hobbled to the library- where she had last left her beaded bag. Hermione knew that no one was chasing her. She knew that she had hours before the Professors and teachers would emerge from their dorms, but she wanted to be with her beaded bag as soon as possible. It was the only thing that could bring her back into a sense of peace.

Hermione hobbled up the stairwells and cursed the Founders for making such steep stairs. She cursed and swore with every step and gritted her teeth as her leg protested in pain. She never recalled the stairs being so endless. Hermione sprinted as fast as her injuries would permit and made her way to the library.

She came up to the familiar double doors that barred the library from her. It was easy breaking into the room. It took a flick of her wand and a muttered spell the door clicked open- a little too loudly for her liking. She looked down both ends of the hallways to ensure there were no unwanted guests to intrude. Satisfied that she was alone she grasped the carved doorknobs and swung it open. A large creak sounded and bounded off, echoing down to the hallways. The Gryffindor winced at this sudden noise but continued anyways.

Hermione crept through the closed library and quickly scattered through to find the area where she sat before Riddle had taken her. The Gryffindor recalled the memory with embarrassment and humiliation. Her cheeks burned furiously recalling how easy she got captured. Walking into the Restricted Section was practically _begging_ to get assaulted.

She flicked her wand and _Accio'd_ her beaded bag. To her utmost horror, her bag did not come flying into her palm like she had thought it would. This caused her to begin to search frantically around the library. She opened the Restricted Section and _Accio'd _her bag again. No avail.

Hermione checked every nick and every corner hoping to find her bag caught on something. Realization dawned on her. Her bag was not here. That meant someone took it. That meant someone had it. It meant that someone was going to go through her items and use those items. No! This wasn't good. Hermione scampered out of the Restricted Section. Locking it and removing any trace of her presence.

"Out for a midnight read, Ms. Grainford?"

* * *

><p>Mulciber continued digging. This was much harder than he imagined! He snarled as he cast another Digging Spell.<p>

It would be worth it! He would erase any chance of ever encountering Azkaban. His teeth were gritted as he continued to dig.

He did not remember the body being buried this deep. He found many disgusting things in this trench he dag but there was no Hermione Grainford. He hissed as he pulled out roots, bugs and other nasty critters that stood in his path. He had even found a mutilated rat! How disgusting!

As he tossed the dead animal aside when something dawned on him. He looked back at the rodent just a little closer.

* * *

><p>"P-Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione nearly gasped.<p>

"Ms. Grainford, could you please remove your Silencing Spell, I cannot hear a thing you have to say," The elderly professor chuckled. Hermione's eyes widened as she flicked her wand, the spell falling immediately.

How did he know that it was her? She checked herself over making sure her Concealment Charms and Feature Altering Charms were still in place. She blushed in shame when she realized that they were. How did he recognize her?

"Professor," Hermione began. She wasn't sure what to say. She was both relieved that it was him that had found her yet it also scared her. The Dumbledore of this era did not know who she was and trespassing in the library could get her punished. She gave a nervous swallow and looked back up to the professor that she admired to pieces. Instead of fury as she expected she only saw amusement twinkling in his blue eyes with a smile gracing his lips. She was both delighted and confused.

"Ms. Grainford if you would please follow me," He said turning and exiting the library gesturing with a single hand movement that ordered her to obey. Hermione Granger gave a groan and if Dumbledore had heard, he made no show of it.

_She was in for it now. _

With a deep breath she forced her legs forward.

_Brilliant._ She hissed to herself mentally.

Hermione trailed the young Dumbledore's path hiding her limp from him._ The less questions the better,_ she warned herself.

The walked seemed endless. She wanted to run away and find her bag but she knew that she would only arouse suspicions from the Transfiguration Professor. She bit her lower lip as she watched Dumbledore continue down the hallways.

After an eternity he opened an unfamiliar door. Hermione quickly registered it as his current office. She quickly blinked back her awe and admiration for his office. His tinkers and instruments littered his office. They shone and they sparkled. He obviously hadn't changed much. She was grateful for that. Hermione gave a weak smile as she stared at the sleeping Fawkes perched on one of the bookshelves. Even the Phoenix seemed younger to. She looked around the office, taking in her mystical environment. Dumbledore always had a peculiar taste in interior decorating.

"Ms. Grainford, please have a seat," He said and gestured in one of the chairs in front of his desk that reminded the Gryffindor of a gracious host. Hermione closed her eyes for a split second to regain her composure.

She sat down at the seat he pointed at and watched as he poured some water into the bright and almost sparkly kettle with a flick of his wand.

"What kind of tea do you prefer Ms. Grainford?" He asked politely with a soft smile.

"Oh, no thank you," She stammered waving her hand to gesture that she didn't want any.

"Are you sure? I have-" He quickly pulled out some packages that appeared to contain different varieties of tea. Hermione had to admire the professor for such a vast and colorful collection. He picked up a pink package and adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the label. Hermione nearly had her mouth hang wide open as he read off an endless list of tea names. He picked up different packages and read of their titles. Peach, lemon, berry…yeast? She could've sworn she heard Mandrake tea amongst the list. Centaur Hair Tea, seaweed clump tea, Dirigible Plum, Dogwood, Fanged Geranium tea, Devil's Snare Tea;

"Green tea sounds fine, thank you," Hermione silently gave a smile knowing that Dumbledore certainly didn't discriminate against what he put in his tea pot. She never knew that it was possible to consume these plants at all.

Dumbledore paused and lifted his eyes from another package he was about to read off.

"Are you certain?" He asked. "I have a very nice set of Irish Sneezwort Leaves that I've been dying to try."

Hermione bit back a shiver, not wanting to find out what a Sneezwort would taste like.

"Green tea sounds just fine," She answered trying to force a grin but failing miserably. Dumbledore gave a hum of agreement and flicked his wand again, gathering herbs from a tin can, that didn't seem all too much like herbs, which then floated into the teapot while the water continued to boil.

Hermione watched the professor silently as she looked around the room trying to distract herself. She felt guilty. Horribly guilty that he had to find her. And finally like a balloon she bursted.

"Professor, I'm sorry for breaking into the library. I meant no harm," She begged. She could not stand knowing that he would think of her as a bad person. She didn't like that thought. However he only looked at her with amusement.

"It was rather peculiar to find you in the library at this hour," He says still smiling. Hermione kept her head bowed and nibbles her lower lip in nervousness.

"I remember when I attended Hogwarts" Dumbledore began, "How I would always try and break into the library for a late night read." He told as his eyes gave a distant look as if to recall memories of another time. "I never did succeed however, the caretaker would always find me, I was always much too loud," The professor chuckled at his memories. He almost seemed proud of it. Hermione internally gave a smirk. It was difficult trying to picture Dumbledore as a child, let alone a child trying to break into a library. Hermione had always imagined him as the way he was- old and wise. Sometimes she easily forgot that he had a history himself. A tragic one too.

"I spent quite a bit of time in the library as student." Professor Dumbledore stated and silently Hermione was agreeing with him. It was the very same as her. Some people just didn't comprehend the power that books had. "So many memories."

Dumbledore was about to say more when the loud squealing sound of the kettle boiling sliced through the atmosphere. The kettle sputtered and shook until it was magically lifted from the stove and poured into the tea pot. Dumbledore banished the now empty kitchen asset and floated down the fluorescent tea pot and a tray of crumpets followed the pot

"Crumpet?" He settled a tray in front of her. Hermione muttered a 'yes please' before taking the one closest to her. She took a timid bite out of it. It was delicious. "It must be so hard to find time for books with all that is going on." Hermione thought that he meant exams, tests and schoolwork however something in his tone of voice told her that he was speaking of something different entirely.

"Yes, I find it's especially hard to think about books these days, myself when there is so much in the world to worry about." Hermione visibly froze and she knew Dumbledore saw that reaction though he did not mention her sudden change in demeanor. The brunette forced herself to continue listening intently- pretending to appear as though there was nothing wrong. She was _terrible _actor.

She watched that Dumbledore's face had faltered into a serious one although not in a manner that made him appear intimidating.

"All this war going on in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World is just so tiring. Even the students are beginning to get weary and stressed." He spoke softly. Hermione knew that he was trying to hook onto another subject. She knew that there was a point to all this. The tea, the crumpets… "I'm sure that the troubles have affected you greatly as well."

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"However, Hermione," Granger knew that he had said her first name as an attempt to get her comfortable. It only unsettled her even further. "Whenever an individual faces these struggles they must choose what is right and not what is easy."

Hermione Granger stiffened. She had a fair idea where this conversation was going and she did not like it.

"Professor?" She asked. Trying to wear a façade of confusion and innocence.

"No need for any misunderstandings, Ms. Granger." He raised a hand to silence her. "I understand your motivations and why you and your fiancée had decided to take leave." Hermione did not notice that her crumpet had now slipped from her fingers and now tumbled to the ground. A million thoughts whirled back and forth through her mind from just one sentence. _ Fiancée? Misunderstandings? Motivations? Take leave?_

She tried to contemplate this as Dumbledore spoke. She ignored him trying to piece together everything that was just handed to her. She tried to regulate her uneven breathing. She tried to unclench her clenched fists. She stopped herself from wiping away the sweat from her brow hoping that Dumbledore would not notice it if she just left it alone.

"Ms. Grainford, I'm aware that as a war refugee, you feel the need to depart and find a safe haven." He explained as he leant closer to her. His voice was soft and reassuring though she found no reassurance from it. She had to remind herself that he was talking about Grindelwald's war not Voldemorts. "I can assure you, however, that Hogwarts is that safe haven you need."

Hermione felt something in her throat. She tried to swallow that strange feeling as she bit back tears. She really wished she could find some truth from his words. But she knew that Hogwarts was no longer a place where she could stay, let alone remain safe in.

"I would highly suggest that you remain here. Hogwarts _is _after all, the safest place on Earth."

Hermione could only shake her head. She couldn't disagree with him more at the moment. She knew that he was trying to convince her that people outside of Hogwarts couldn't come in and harm her. There were ancient wards that protected the school for centuries, keeping all the evil out. But how could they protect her from the evil that was already _within _Hogwarts?

"Professor," She said finally looking up to him. His blue eyes were swimming with concern and worry. "When- if I may ask- did you learn that I and my…fiancée were departing?" She gritted her teeth trying to fight off sarcasm that threatened to make Dumbledore question her even further.

Dumbledore poured the tea into his cup and took a sip from it before answering her question.

"Why I believe it was merely a few hours ago, Ms. Grainford. Headmaster Dippet announced it to the Professors after classes. I must say, I find myself very fortunate to catch you before you attempt to leave." He smiled at her again. Hermione squirmed when he said the word 'attempt'. He was going to try and stop her now wasn't he?

"I see," She mumbled under her breath. She looked down at her lap frowning. She then wondered at the back of her mind what those young Death-Eaters did to cover up the disappearance of Draco Caius and Hermione Grainford. Perhaps this was exactly it. They must've written a letter and gone away with her items. It was easy. _Too_ easy perhaps. All they had to do was come up with a convincing enough reason to leave. Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. She suspected that they must've used the rein of Grindelwald as an excuse. They then must've broken into her dormitories and leave. Tom Riddle was Head Boy after all and he had access to all the passwords to the different Common Rooms.

Hermione cringed at this. She secretly wanted them all to see justice. She wished them to be locked in the deepest and darkest cells within Azkaban. She hated knowing how easily they got away with her 'murder' even though she knew that wasn't so. She nibbled her lower lip. She felt as though somehow by getting caught by Dumbledore, she had just deleted any reason someone would suspect something wrong.

"Ms. Grainford, I am not going to force you to stay at Hogwarts. However I must strongly imply that you do not leave. Hogwarts is where you'll be safest."

Hermione smiled up at the older man. She wondered if he noticed the tears that shone brightly in her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor," She muttered, her voice cracking though she remained smiling. "However, there are matters that I must deal with and I can no longer remain here. I'm sure Headmaster Dippet detailed the reasons," She was baiting him. She was trying to see if he could hint some further details of what Riddle and his cronies have done

Granger's heart broke when she watched Professor Dumbledore's crestfallen face.

"Yes, I'm aware of the struggles you and your fiancée face, as well as the path of motherhood which also comes to be a challenge-"

Hermione did not hear anything after his words. She nodded with a mask of indifference. However behind that mask was a Gryffindor yelling and screaming at what she had just learned. Suddenly she was not so eager to find out anymore. Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened. Hermione felt her nostrils flare as she forced down an angry fit.

Hermione was intelligent; she knew how to fit the puzzle pieces together. She didn't like what this puzzle presented her though.

All she saw was Professor Dumbledore's mouth moving, though no words came out. She would make sure that when Riddle met his end, it would be slow and painful.

They had reasoned her leaving for a _pregnancy?!_

It actually explained quite a bit actually. She flushed in embarrassment remembering the hostile behavior from the students. It made sense- _perfect sense_. Why had she not seen this before? She gave a private scoff. She did not wish to dwell on her experience with the students of 1945. She realized now why Tom Riddle disposed of her so easily. Because it _was_ easy.

Hermione felt sick. She felt nauseated as a feeling of bile rose in her throat. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead and looked around the room for a way to escape. She adored Dumbledore, she honestly did, but right now she couldn't stand his presence. She couldn't stand anyone's presence. She felt embarrassed and humiliated. There was just too much to take in at once. She felt herself hyperventilating.

There was uneasiness swimming in the pit of her stomach like snakes. She shivered with disgust. She felt _disgusted._ She felt hate boil up within her.

Hermione stood up abruptly from the table with such force, her tea in front of her spilt all over her desk. This action caused Fawkes to wake up a screech at the disturbance. She was much too much riled up to pay any attention to that. She looked down at the floor griping the desk with a deathly hold.

"Professor," She said in a deathly cold tone that she immediately regretted. "I'm afraid that I must in fact take my leave." She looked up at him. She saw confusing written on his face. Hermione never knew she would ever see _the _Professor Dumbledore confused.

She knew he would be disappointed in her. However when he expressed it, it still hurt. Hermione did not care. She had to leave. She couldn't take this place anymore. It sickened her.

"You will not yield your decision?" He asked, his voice becoming intensely calm. The- now- former Gryffindor shook her head.

She watched as he took a deep sigh and folded his hands together.

"Then I cannot stop you," He confessed a grave tone edging his voice. Hermione ignored the pain of regret in her gut. When he said nothing more Hermione took this as their conclusion to their little meeting. Without a farewell or a goodbye Hermione stepped away from the now completely wet desk and made to exit his office.

She could not get rid of the humiliation and shame that swarmed within her. How did Tom Riddle's doings manage to evoke such emotions from her so easily? She gritted her teeth as she reached for the door.

"Ms. Grainford," His voice sliced through her and Hermione felt time stop. She turned to face the professor. She watched as he pulled something from his cabinets. Her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I believe you will need this for your travels."

Hermione's heart stopped as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief as he got up and walked towards her. His extravagant gown dragging behind him. She felt her right hand shake as he handed her a beaded bag.

"How-"

"A student handed it in to me," He smiled down at her. Hermione only stared at it. She could not believe her luck!

As Hermione grasped her beaded bag she opened it up and looked inside. Everything seemed to be inside. She felt a smile spring out as relief swallowed her.

Hermione inspected her bag to ensure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She wasn't sure what would happen if someone had seen what she had there. She looked up at Dumbledore and wondered if he knew what she was hiding.

"You do not need to worry, Ms. Grainford. I take pride to ensure the privacy of the students." Hermione felt a slight speck of comfort at this information.

"Thank you," She muttered.

"Well I assume it is very important to you considering you had to_ Accio_ it in the middle of the night to try to retrieve it." He chuckled and Hermione only smiled. So_ that_ was how he found her. She looked up at him.

"Thank you, Professor," She repeated.

He simply held up a hand to tell her there was no need for thanks.

"I simply wish you the best of luck, Hermione. As well as Mr. Caius." He bid her farewell and opened the door for her.

Hermione stepped into, the once again, pitch black hallways. Hermione's eyes fazed readjusting to the new lighting. She looked back at the professor who stood at the doorway that was brightly lit in contrast to the dark surroundings she was in. He almost looked angelic in this environment she thought with a small grin.

"Farewell, Ms. Grainford. I do hope we meet again." He was making a promise, she realized. She nodded at him and felt herself turn and leave.

"And, Ms. Grainford." Hermione stopped in her tracks and only turned her head to see what he could have to say. "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home," With that he closed the door with a small click bounding off the halls. Hermione stood there. No one was there to see the tears finally stream down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course I had to make a boring chapter explaining everything that happens when they try to leave! Otherwise there would be a huge gaping hole of non-existent explanations! Now Draco and Hermione can happily frolic into safety...then again…they are dealing with none other than Tom Riddle.**

**I apologize for the EXTREMELY long delay! …again**

**(Gosh I'm so bad at this -_-)**

**We're All Just A Little Mad**


End file.
